Sonic: Return To The Lost World
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: In the middle of the night, every child under the age of 10 suddenly vanishes. From the Mushroom Kingdom, to Mobius, to Hyrule, ECT. Turns out the kidnaping of all these children is part of a deal between the Deadly Six...and the wicked god, Tabuu. Bowser's son also gets taken and vows to get him back while bringing Eggman with him. But what are Zavok and Tabuu planning?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Return of a Deadly Group**

It started as an ordinary night in the Mushroom Kingdom. The clock read 12:57 a.m. and most of Toad Town was asleep. However, there was something lurking in the shadows around Toad Town that night.

(In a random house in Toad Town)

A little child Toad thought he heard his window creek open. He pulled out a flashlight and quickly shined its light around the room. He found nothing and went back to bed. However, something felt a little off, like there was someone else lying in the bed.

Mysterious voice- Hey there, little guy! Mind if I share the bed with yah? Hahahaha!

The little child Toad realized that there was a strange creature sitting in the bed with him. It was dark, but he could tell this guy had purple skin, horns on his head, was really thin, and had his tongue sticking out while he was grinning. A few minutes later, the parents of the child Toad rushed into the room after hearing a scream. But when they turned on the lights, the bed was empty and their son was gone without a trace.

(On the outskirts of Toad Town)

They mysterious creature was carrying a huge cage full of children Toads as he looked back at Toad Town. Several houses had their lights on and he could here many Toads panicking.

Mysterious creature- Hehehe! That was almost too easy! I'll bet the others are having just as much of a blast as I am!

(Kongo Jungle)

A large figure was moving in through the jungle while the Kong's were all sleeping. This creature was very large and fat and was carrying a sack that obviously had a few young Kong's inside of it. And oddly enough, he was also carrying a sandwich almost as big as him in his other hand.

(At Lana's house in the Alola region)

Lana's two younger sisters were sound asleep as a small creature that looked like he was carrying a walking stick was looming over the foot of their beds.

(On planet Popstar)

Tiff was running through the fields with a worried look on her face as she tried to race for Kirby's house.

Tiff- Have to get to Kirby! Tuff was already captured and now he's after me!

Before Tiff could run much further, a gas bomb was thrown and she was hit with a cloud of knockout gas. After Tiff fell to the ground, a mysterious creature approached her.

Mysterious creature- Why bother running when you'll just be captured anyway? Why bother doing anything as a matter of fact? Still, time to put you with your brother and the other kids.

(At Ty's house)

Fang was sleeping in his little crib and gnawing on his pillow. Suddenly, a green claw with overly painted fingernails grabbed Fang. It was still dark and Fang is still an infant, but Fang could see that this mysterious creature was a woman, and had long green hair.

Mysterious creature- Now that I look at you, you are kind of cute.

Fang got scared and quickly bit the claw grabbing him.

Mysterious creature- OW! Why you ****ing little fleabag! I take it back! You're not cute at all!

Then she smacks Fang and Fang begins to cry. Then the mysterious creature heard Ty's voice coming from outside Fang's room.

Ty- Fang, is everything alright?!

Ty opened the door and quickly turned on the lights only to see Fang missing, but the window was broken. Ty looked out the broken window and got a brief glimpse of the female creature making off with Fang.

(At Sonic's house)

Tails was lying in his bed, but having trouble falling asleep. There was thunder and lightning outside and Tails' fear of lightning was keeping him up. Tails quickly got out of bed and grabbed a glass of water on his night stand before taking a sip.

Tails- Wish it wasn't storming so bad out there. All this racket is making it hard to get some sleep.

Just as Tails was about to return to his bed, he heard a deep, yet, familiar voice behind him.

Mysterious voice- What's the matter? Having trouble sleeping, Tails?

Tails quickly turned around and saw a large mysterious creature standing behind him. It was dark, but Tails instantly knew who it was.

Tails- You?! But Sonic defeated you and your gang!

Mysterious creature- Well now I'm back for revenge against Sonic…and you'll play an important role with that!

Then a giant red claw grabbed Tails and covered his mouth at the same time. Tails tried to scream for Sonic to help, but it was mostly muffled with his mouth covered. Eventually, Sonic heard a loud noise coming from Tails' room and rushed inside.

Sonic- Tails?! Tails?! Where are you?!

Tails was nowhere to be found, but there was a folded piece of paper with "For You, Sonic" crudely scribbled on one side. Sonic unfolded the paper and saw it was a note.

Sonic- To Sonic…we are back after that humiliating defeat you gave us so many years ago. This is only the beginning of our revenge, but the best part has yet to come! Z…

Sonic crumpled the note in his grip and quickly rushed outside while it was still pouring rain and lightning to see if he could find any clues.

Sonic- Tails! Tails! … **TAAAILLLSS!**

Little did Sonic know, there was a large creature standing on a nearby rooftop looking down at him. The lightning flashed for a brief moment and a red creature called a Zeti was seen. When the lightning flash faded, the red Zeti vanished without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Missing Children Crisis**

(The next day at Smash City)

A huge crowd from all over was crowded around the meeting room entrance and Mario was trying his best to keep the crowd from coming in.

Mario- Please, be patient! We'll get to you all one at a time after we've discussed the situation with the other members of the team!

Then Sonic was barely able to wiggle through the crowd and get to the door. However, Amy and Big were clinging to his feet.

Sonic- Can we talk later?! I need to discuss this with Mario and the others!

Amy- But what about Cream and Cheese?

Big- And Froggy?

Then Sonic managed to slip away from Amy and Big and rush inside the meeting room before Mario quickly closed it behind him.

Sonic- It's a ****ing mad house out there!

Luigi- Understatement of the year.

Mario- Tell me about it! In one night, everyone under the age of 10 years old instantly vanished without a trace.

Ty was huddled in a corner of the room, curled up into a ball, and was drinking a cup of coffee in one gulp. Shantae walked up to him and noticed how much Ty was shaking.

Shantae- How many of those did you have?

Ty points to a very large pile of paper coffee cups behind him before tossing the one in his paw to the pile.

Shantae- Damn! You know, Ty, all that coffee in one day can't be good for you.

Ty- My son was just kidnapped! You honestly think I ****ing care?!

Shantae- Well, how's Shazza handling…

Before Shantae could finish that sentence, Ty grabbed both of her cheeks and pulled her face against his.

Ty- Don't ask questions you aren't prepared to handle the answers to! What, are you ****ing insane?! You don't want to know how Shazza is reacting to all of this! It would jack up the age rating of this fanfiction even higher! Trust me, shela, you don't want to know!

Then Ty let go of Shantae's face and when back to quivering in the corner. Then Ash walked by while talking on his cellphone.

Ash- Lana, I told you we'll find Sarah and Harper as soon as we can! I already told Clemont and May the same thing when they told me Bonnie and Max vanished! …Please, calm down! We've already got enough people here in Smash City complaining about their missing children from all over! Even Ty's son, Fang, is missing! …No! You don't need to come here too!

Then Link and Pit teleported inside the meeting room.

Pit- Thanks for the power of teleportation, Lady Palutena.

Link- That crowd is insane out there!

Mario- Let me guess, children from Hyrule and Skyworld have vanished too.

Pit- There aren't any kids in Skyworld. Everyone there is over 2,000 years old. Including me.

Link- However, yes, all the children in Hyrule were abducted as well.

Then they noticed Kirby crying over a picture of him with Tiff and Tuff.

Kirby- I really miss you two…

Donkey Kong- Tiny Kong is also missing. But Dixie Kong is taking it out on me and Diddy! And let me tell you, it's not pleasant!

Yoshi- Yoshi's on Yoshi Island also complaining about missing eggs and hatchlings!

Luigi- Pit, can't Palutena just tell us where they are?

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi)- You think I wouldn't tell you if I could?! I've been trying ever since this crisis first came to my attention! Something is blocking my All-Seeing Eye of Palutena. This leads me to believe that someone who knows at least one member of the team is behind this.

Then Sonic remembers the note that was left for him after Tails was kidnapped.

Sonic- Actually…I think I have something.

Then Sonic shows Mario and the others the note.

Mario- Any idea who this Z is?

Sonic- Nothing comes to mind right now.

Ty- Sonic, I saw what looked like a female with green hair escape with Fang. Know anyone like that?

Sonic- Sorry, but I think I need more details than that if I'm going to identify them. I've brought down many dirt bags who want revenge on me.

(At Castle Koopa)

After many weeks, Doctor Eggman, King DeDeDe, and Boss Cass finally restored Bowser to his correct size from when he shrunk after being defeated at the Galaxy Generator.

Bowser- Took you guys long enough!

Eggman- How about you be more grateful we agreed to do this for you! You're lucky we didn't tell you to **** off when you asked us for help after your plan to recreate the universe backfired!

Boss Cass- Not to mention we lost all the Mystic Talismans and the Chaos Emeralds.

King DeDeDe- At least we learned we can come close to beating them as a team like when they team up.

Bowser- That's right, DeDeDe. Perhaps if we come up with another plan, maybe call in another villain, like Ganondorf maybe, we can…

Before Bowser could finish that sentence, Kamek was suddenly knocked through the wall and landed in the room with blood coming out of one of Kamek's eyes.

Bowser- Kamek?! What the…

Then they heard an explosion outside the castle. Bowser rushed outside and saw his clown car being jacked by a red Zeti who was also kidnapping Bowser Jr.

Bowser- **JR!**

Bowser Jr.- PAPA! Help me!

Then the red Zeti had the clown car take off with him and Bowser Jr. inside of it. Then Bowser grabbed hold of the rails of the balcony he was on and tightened his grip.

Cubot- Hey Bowser, you feeling ok?

The next thing Cubot knew, he was instantly on the other side of the room, slammed into a creator that was recently made in the wall.

Orbot- Maybe you should've kept that mouth of yours shut, Cubot.

Bowser- That bastard just kidnaped my son! When I get my claws on that mother****er…

Eggman- That Zeti who kidnaped your son…could that have been…oh shit…

Bowser- You know who that asshole was?! Who?!

Eggman- If it really is who I think it is, we might be in for some real trouble.

Bowser- I don't give a ****! Just give me the god damn name!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Let Zavok Rain Down**

(At a secret base somewhere)

The big red Zeti was standing at this control system for a machine of some sort. Most of the walls of this secret base were filled with capsules with hundreds of unconscious children inside each of them, including Tails and Bowser Jr. The red Zeti pulled out a communicator and began to call someone. Eventually, Tabuu's face appeared on the virtual screen.

Tabuu- Well, if it isn't my good friend, Zavok. I take it you're calling me because you have good news?

Zavok- How about instead of telling you…I show you.

Then Zavok points the communicator at all the unconscious children in capsules decorating the walls of the base.

Tabuu- You and your gang did all this in one night?!

Zavok- I told you we were that good.

Tabuu- I am very impressed, Zavok! I might even offer you a permanent position in my ranks.

Zavok pulled the communicator back to facing himself.

Zavok- I am flattered, but I do prefer to be my own man. I only agreed to this, because this is a promising way to get my revenge like how you crave revenge on the Super Mario Brothers.

Tabuu- Understandable, but it is such a shame too. I'm really beginning to like you. But anyway, are we ready to begin phase 2?

Zavok- Almost, my friend. Two members of my group are doing a last-minute sweep for any children we might've missed, but I told them to be back soon. I just called to show you the hull. We have more than enough to power Fawful's machine to begin phase 2 by tonight.

Tabuu- That is good news, but I don't want you to let your guard down.

Zavok- If the rest of the Super Mario Brothers' Team are anything like Sonic, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm well prepared if Sonic and his dumbass friends find us.

Tabuu makes a faint wink at Zavok's shadow.

Tabuu (mutters)- So am I…

For a brief moment, it was almost as if Zavok's shadow winked back at Tabuu before Zavok even saw or knew anything.

Zavok- Besides, with all the chaos we've caused, I think the Super Mario Brothers' Team will have their hands full.

Then Zavok saw on the video screen of the communicator a woman with short white hair and a black outfit walk up behind Tabuu and hand Tabuu a newspaper. Tabuu takes the paper and shows Zavok the article of all the missing children.

Tabuu- I don't doubt it.

Zavok- Who is that behind you?

Tabuu- Another one of my followers. Her name is Poke'mon Hunter J. She drowned in a lake after Ash got in her way to capture the three lake spirits for Team Galactic. That is until I brought her back.

Tabuu hands the newspaper back to Poke'mon Hunter J.

Tabuu- That will be all for now, J.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Yes sir.

Poke'mon Hunter J took the paper back and began walking out of the room.

Tabuu- But don't make me beg…please don't cease to impress me!

Then Tabuu hangs up and the video screen goes blank. Zavok puts the communicator away as a blue older looking Zeti with a walking stick walked up to Zavok.

Master Zik- I understand you want revenge on what the blue hedgehog did to us, but are you sure that making a deal with him is such a good idea? He has more power than you will ever have in this lifetime and I've been picking up something dark ever since you shook Tabuu's hand and got that mark imprinted on you left palm.

Zavok looks at Tabuu's mark on his left palm.

Zavok- He said he will remove this sample of his power once we leave his service and he also said we can leave anytime we wish. And with what he's offering, how can I say no. I'd say you're just being a little paranoid, Master Zik. But I don't blame you. A wicked god with as much power as he does makes even me feel a little nervous. Also, he said we'll be allowed to keep all the spoils as payment for this. The energy from all their worlds to use as we see fit.

Then another Zeti walks into the room. This one was green and it was a female. She had long green hair, but a bandage wrapped around her hand.

Zeena- Draining the planet's life energy again? Didn't we try that before?

Zavok- Actually, there is an extra twist to the version Fawful and Tabuu made. And trust me…they'll love it…

(Back at Smash City)

The crowd was still outside the meeting room and things haven't calmed down in the slightest. In fact, Luigi had to barricade the door it was getting so crazy.

Luigi- I don't know if we can keep that angry mob out for much longer!

Mario- Just hold them a little longer. Hopefully, Shantae can help Sonic remember what we need to know.

Sonic was sitting in a chair with his eyes closed and Shantae was standing behind him with her hands placed on both sides of Sonic's head.

Ty- You sure this will work, mate?

Link- Shantae used this to help me remember Aryll.

Shantae- Try to focus on anyone you might've faced before who this Z could be.

Sonic- I'm trying…but all I'm getting is images of memories that aren't mine.

Shantae- What do you mean?

Sonic- All I see is a white hedgehog being condemned in some trail of the gods under the charges of treason. This never happened to me. So why am I seeing someone else's memories?

Shantae- I don't know, honestly.

Palutena (telepathically to Sonic)- I remember that trail. That was over 1,000 years ago. The god who you mentioned was my mentor as a teenager. He was also a hedgehog, but was framed for plotting to overthrow the other gods. He was found guilty at first, but he eventually proved his innocents with some friends he made in the mortal world after he was exiled. Strange how you're seeing his memories.

Viridi (telepathically to everyone)- Boy, you sure have one hell of a mess on your hands, don't you?

Pit- You here to gloat or something, Viridi?

Viridi (telepathically to everyone)- As much as I would like to, Pit, I've actually got a solution to help you solve this problem much quicker. You know this group is abducting children. Why not use some bait? Someone who can pose as a child good enough to lead you to where the real children were taken.

Kirby- That's not a bad idea, but where can we find someone like that?

Ash- I think know. Palutena, can you help us find them?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Unlikely Bait**

(Some forest in the Alola region)

Jessie, James, and Meowth were sitting in the forest, groaning from a lack of food.

James- I can't believe we ate the last of our food last night.

Jessie- Not like we had much anyway.

Meowth- And worse, all the stores are closed because of some epidemic or something going all over. I'm so hungry I'm hallucinating a pile of fruit just over there.

Then Jessie and James looked and saw the pile of fruit as well.

Jessie- That's no hallucination!

James- That is a pile of fruit!

Jessie, James, and Meowth tried to reach for it, but there was a fishing hook and a string attacked to it, pulling the pile of fruit away from them as they ran after it. Eventually, Team Rocket crashed into something furry.

Jessie- James, what did we just hit?

James- By the feel of it…our faces are pressed against something big and furry.

Meowth- Let's hope it's not Bewear again…

Team Rocket pulled their head from the purple and white fur and saw they crashed into the chest of Big the Cat while Big's theme from Sonic Adventure played in the background.

Big- Hello. My name is Big.

James- It's not Bewear…but he does creep me out even more.

Meowth- Let's go before something we'll regret later happens!

Jessie, James, and Meowth tried to run away, but Big wrapped his arms around them like a big hug. Then they saw Mario, Ash, Sonic, Pikachu, and Rotom'dex come out of the bushes close by.

Ash- Hello Team Rocket.

Jessie- Twerp! We should've known this was one of your friends!

Sonic- Actually, Big is one of mine.

Mario- We're not here to cause trouble, you three.

Rotom'dex- I'm sure you've heard about all the children under the age of 10 suddenly vanished without a trace last night?

James- Really? We knew there were people complaining, but we didn't know it was anything like that.

Sonic- How ****ing stupid are these jokers?! They make Orbot and Cubot seem moderately intelligent.

Jessie- Hey, you still need to answer for shooting us out of a cannon and making us drop our underwear at the Mushroom Kingdom castle!

Ash- Look, we just need your help in finding the children. Will you do it?

Meowth- You ****ing kidding?! Why the hell would we do anything for you?!

Sonic- Hey Big, I think Team Rocket is looking sad.

Big- I will make them happy again!

Then Big tightened his hug on Team Rocket until their faces turned blue.

Jessie, James, and Meowth at the same time- OK…(GASP)…WE'LL DO IT…(GASP)…

Sonic clapped his hands and Big instantly let go of them and Team Rocket faceplanted into the fruit. Pikachu chuckled a bit.

Meowth- What are you laughing at?!

Jessie, James, and Meowth got up.

Meowth- So…what's the plan?

(Smash City)

Meowth- This is a horrible idea!

Meowth was dressed up as a little child while Jessie and James were dressed as a mom and dad.

Ash- What's wrong with it? We use you as bait, they lead us to the kids, and we rescue them.

James- How about the fact that we're the bait! We're risking our own necks for…

Then Ty pushed a button on his tablet computer and Team Rocket's tablet began vibrating. Jessie and James checked it and saw that a large amount of money was just transferred to their back account.

Jessie- Ok! That makes up for everything!

Ty- You're welcome, mates.

Then Ty walks over to Meowth with a glass of water in his paw and a small device in his other.

Ty- This transmitter will allow us to track your location once you've been kidnapped.

Meowth- Won't they notice something like that on me?

Ty drops the transmitter into the glass of water.

Ty- Not if you swallow it.

Then Ty hands the glass of water to Meowth who reluctantly drank it.

Link- Now you just need to bring Meowth to the playground at Hau'oli City.

Jessie- You're not coming?

Kirby- Whoever is taking the children knows about the team. If they see any of us, they'll know we're on to them.

Mario- If you feel threatened, feel free to defend yourself, but try not to blow your cover until we arrive if you can, Meowth.

Meowth- Somehow, I feel like this won't end well.

(At the playground at Hau'oli City)

Jessie, James, and Meowth arrived while still in disguise and wearing ear coms to still keep in touch with Mario and the others at Smash City.

Meowth- I'm still having second thoughts about this.

James- Well, if we don't do this, that Tasmanian Tiger might take back the fifty grand he put into our account.

Meowth- Easy for you to say. I'm the one taking the risk. Stupid ugly Mario Brothers' Team!

Ash (through the ear com)- You know we can hear you, Meowth.

Shantae (through the ear com)- Just try to act like a normal happy family and hopefully they'll take the bait.

Jessie- Fine, let's get this over will.

Jessie cleared her throat and eventually began speaking in a British accent.

Jessie (in her British accent)- Now play nice, dearie.

James (in his British accent)- And be careful. We don't want you disappearing like the other kids.

Meowth- Ok, mommy!

Then Meowth began to pretend to frolic through the playground when something caught his attention.

Mysterious figure- Hey kid.

Meowth turned and saw a mysterious figure standing behind a tree. He was very thin and seemed to constantly have his tongue hanging out of his mouth. But oddly enough, he was waving a lollipop as big as Meowth's head at him.

Mysterious figure- Want a lolli?

Meowth slowly backed up a bit.

Meowth- Uh…I'm sure I'm not allowed to talk to strangers…

Mysterious figure- Don't worry. Hehehe! I won't bite.

Meowth back up close to another tree where a larger version of the mysterious figure jumped out of and scooped Meowth in a sack.

Large mysterious figure- I got him! I got him!

Mysterious figure- Nice work, big guy! Now let's get this runt with the other kids. The boss will not want to be kept waiting. Besides, the party is close to beginning! Hahaha!

(Back at Smash City)

Mario and the rest of the team were looking at Ty's computer.

Mario- It worked! They took the bait!

Ash- We still have to make sure nothing bad happens to Meowth.

Pit- That first guy, didn't he sound a little crazy-like?

Then they noticed Sonic having a strange look on his face.

Donkey Kong- Sonic, you ok?

Sonic- I don't know really. Those two who grabbed Meowth…I feel like I've heard them before. But where?

Ty- We've got a confirmed location!

Link- Where?

Sonic- The…LOST HEX?! OH SHIT!

Then several memories of Sonic's Lost World flashes through Sonic's mind and Sonic gets a worried look on his face.

Mario- Sonic…

Sonic- I remember why those two sounded familiar to me. That was Zazz and Zomom, two members of a group called the Deadly Six. But they're not who we need to worry about! Their boss, Zavok, the leader of the Deadly Six, is the real threat! It must've been Zavok who left me the note last night!

Then Sonic quickly told Mario and the others the story of Sonic's Lost World and of the Deadly Six.

Ty- The one you called Zeena…she sounds just like the bitch who I saw take Fang last night!

Luigi- But why would the Zeti go after the children like that? It doesn't make sense to me.

Mario- Ether way, we need to do something about it. Luigi, Sonic, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong, you're coming with me to the Lost Hex to get the kids back.

Ty- I'm going too, mate! They kidnapped me son! So I'm going whether you approve of it or not!

Mario- Fine Ty, but don't let it get too personal.

Ash- And what about the rest of us?

Mario- I feel like there's something more nefarious going on, like the Deadly Six aren't the ones really pulling the strings. Go round up Jessie and James and check for anything suspicious while we're gone. But keep us in touch in case it is serious.

Sonic- Just one thing. Ty, you might not agree with this at first, but it would be best if you don't bring any of your power Bunyip machines.

Ty- What?! Why mate?

Sonic- Because Zavok and the Deadly Six can control electronic devices. Tails and I saw them turn Eggman's robots against him. Trust me. The last thing we want is for Zavok to take control of your Shadow Bunyip.

(Back at the secret base)

Zavok was turning on the controls to this machine and it looked like energy was being drawn from the children that were in the capsule the Zeti put them in. Standing next to Zavok were Master Zik, Zeena, and Zor.

Zavok- I think we've kept Tabuu waiting long enough. Let's begin phase 2.

Then the last two members of the Deadly Six, Zazz and Zomom, rushed in with a wriggling sack in Zomom's hands.

Zazz- Hold up there, boss! We managed to find one more guest for the party!

Zomom- Yeah, we did! Piece of cake! Mmmmm…cake…

Then Zomom opens the sack and Meowth (still in his child disguise) falls out of it. However, Zavok was looking very displeased.

Zavok- You idiots!

Zazz- What now?

Zavok- That is not a child!

Then Zavok swung his claw at Meowth and Meowth's child costume was sliced to shreds while Meowth was unharmed. However, he was no exposed.

Zazz- What the?!

Zomom- Hey, what's going on?

Master Zik- I believe that's a Poke'mon called a Meowth, but I've never seen one being able to talk and walk on two legs before.

Zavok- And even worse, he has a transmitter hidden in his belly!

Zor- How can you tell?

Zavok- Our ability to manipulate electrical devices is revealing the transmitter he swallowed. And I know very well you set up this decoy.

Meowth tried to make a run for it, but the doors suddenly closed before he could go very far. Meowth turned and saw it was Zeena who closed the door.

Zeena- Leaving so soon, hairball?

Meowth- Listen, I don't want any trouble…

Meowth backed up until his back was against the wall.

Zavok- Actually, this might work in our favor as well. Sonic and the Mario's will be following close behind. I've got a message for them I'd like you to deliver…

Then Zavok cracks his knuckles as he moved in closer towards Meowth.

Meowth- …(GULP)…help…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Phase Two of Tabuu's Plan**

(Meadow Zone of the Lost Hex)

A large helicopter owned by Bush Rescue was being piloted by Ty's friend, Duke. When it landed, Mario, Sonic, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Ty jumped out.

Sonic- I remember this place all too well. Can't believe I'm back here to fight the Zeti again.

Mario- Well Sonic, since you remember this place, you should lead the way.

Yoshi noticed a looming shadow and looked up.

Yoshi- Uh…guys…

Mario and the others looked up and saw what looked like the Egg Carrier. When it landed, out came Bowser, Doctor Eggman, King DeDeDe, and Boss Cass.

Luigi- Not you losers again!

Sonic- Eggman, should've known you'd be involved with this shit!

Eggman- What are you even talking about, Sonic?

Boss Cass- We just got here.

Bowser- I don't have time to deal with you, you pesky rat! Some Zeti broke into my castle and kidnaped my son! **MY SON!** Eggman told me this was where they call home and I'm here to find that red ****er, tare his limbs off, and rescue Jr.!

Mario- Actually Sonic, I think Bowser is just as much of victim in this situation as we are.

Then another looming shadow appeared and Donkey Kong noticed it.

Donkey Kong- Uh…guys…I think we should move!

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, Ty, Bowser, DeDeDe, Boss Cass, and Eggman looked up and saw something was falling from the sky and it looked like a giant fireball. They got out of the way before whatever was falling hit the ground like a meteor and left a huge creator in the ground. When they looked inside the creator, they found Meowth, only he was not looking to good. He had a black eye on his face, several burn marks on his body, and part of his spine was bent sideways.

Mario- …Meowth…?

Meowth- Hey Mario…am I done…working for you now…?

Mario- Uh…I guess so…

Meowth- Good…now can you please…do something…about my dented spine…I can't feel it…

Then Donkey Kong gently picked up Meowth and straightened his spine back into place.

Meowth- Thanks…you're a really good banana…now…can I go home…?! I want to run home to mama! **WHAHAHAHAHA!**

Meowth began to cry like crazy. Donkey Kong tried stroking him to calm him down, but Meowth continued to cry.

Sonic- Sorry to bring this up, but what happened to you, Meowth?

Meowth- (Sniffles) Nasty Zeti…(cries)…red one named Zavok…saw through my disguise and noticed the tracker I swallowed…please, I don't want to be involved with this mission anymore! Zavok nearly tore my spine out literally!

(At the Deadly Six's base)

Zavok picked up a videophone and called Tabuu while the rest of the Deadly Six gathered behind him. Eventually, Tabuu answered.

Tabuu- Calling back so soon, Zavok?

Zavok- Sorry to say, but I have some bad news. Zazz and Zomom brought a talking Poke'mon disguised as a child. And worse, there was a tracker on him.

Tabuu frowned a bit.

Tabuu- That is…unpleasant news…

Zavok- I've dealt with the decoy, but it's possible Sonic knows the location of where we took the children. I think we should begin phase 2 now. You had best send your followers the Mushroom Kingdom.

Tabuu- Actually, I'm already ahead of you. Four of my followers have already left to help get the show on the road. But as for the other problem…it's ok now, you have permission to show yourself!

Mysterious voice- With pleasure…Master Tabuu…

Zomom- Hey! Where'd that voice come from?!

Master Zik- Did someone else infiltrate our base?!

Mysterious voice- Actually, I've been here with you for a long time…

Suddenly, Zavok's shadow, or what they thought was Zavok's shadow, began to rise from the floor and take form into a strange looking being who dressed like a jester.

Tabuu- Allow me to introduce you to another one of my followers.

Dimentio- Dimentio, at your service.

Dimentio briefly bowed to Zavok.

Zavok- Care to explain why you had one of your followers stalking me from the shadows, Tabuu?!

Dimentio- Relax, my friend. Tabuu sent me to act as your bodyguard. He kept it from you because you would've claimed you didn't need one. But it's not best to take chances with someone like the Super Mario Brothers or their team. I should know since I was literally erased from existence for underestimating Mario. Don't worry, you're still the big man in charge of this operation.

Zavok- Fine. I want you to guard the entrance of the base. Keep Sonic and the rest of our unwelcome guests distracted long enough for Fawful's machine to suck their world's energy dry.

Dimentio- As you wish.

Zavok- And one more thing…If you do have to fight them…bring Mario and Sonic to me alive! You can do whatever you want to the rest.

Zor- Alive?!

Zazz- You're not getting soft, are you, boss?!

Zavok- It's part of my end of the deal with Tabuu. He wants me to deliver Mario to him alive, because he wants to be the one to personally finish off Mario. And I can understand, because I want to be the one who personally finishes off Sonic!

Dimentio- Consider it done, my friend. Well, I best go and prepare to greet our guests. Ciao!

Dimentio snapped his figures and vanished instantly.

Zazz- That guy…gives me the creeps…

Zeena- I would say that is an understatement, Zazz.

Zavok- Quite an interesting character you have there, Tabuu…

Tabuu- Indeed, Dimentio is. But he was also the hardest of my followers to bring back to life.

Zavok- Huh…?

Tabuu- I've told you that most of my followers consist of villains that were killed my Mario and his friend. Fawful blew himself up in an attempt to take Mario and Luigi with him. Poke'mon Hunter J drowned in a lake. Vaati challenged Link to conquer Hyrule and got his head cut off. And the list goes on. But Dimentio…he attempted to obtain power from an ancient artifact with more god-like power than he could ever obtain in his lifetime. And when it backfired on him, thanks to Mario and Luigi, his mind, body, and soul were completely erased. In other words, he ceased to existed entirely. But if he manages to pull of what you sent him to do, then all that trouble I went through putting him back together will be more than worth it. But anyway, I had best ready my own troops. So, activate the machine and let's get this ****ing party started!

After Tabuu hangs up, Zavok walks up to the controls of the machine and turned it on. Then the capsules where they put the children they've kidnapped in began producing energy through a tube that was connected to the machine to each capsule.

Zomom- What's going on?!

Master Zik- Why do you think Tabuu has us round up all these kids?

Zor- Why bother knowing anyway?

Zavok- Well, while most of you were getting yourselves comfortable at Tabuu's palace in Subspace, Master Zik and I payed attention to his instructions. This machine requires a special type of energy that only the youth can produce. These children, including Tails, are acting as batteries.

Zeena- But you keep telling us that it's different from the machine Eggman built that we used to almost drain Sonic's world. How is it different?

Zavok- There is a maneuver to actually accelerate the process and drain their world quicker….which is where Tabuu and his men come in…

(Rugged Mountain)

Link, Kirby, Ash, Pit, and Shantae arrived at this rocky canyon which is not far from Toad Town. Oddly enough, Jessie and James were with them.

Jessie- Remind us why we left your fancy Smash City to come all the way here?!

James- Better yet, why did you bring us with you?!

Pit- We're here because we picked up a signal of Tabuu's power on Ty's main computer. Four of them actually.

Kirby- And we're here to investigate in case this really does involve Tabuu.

Ash- And we obviously can't leave you alone.

Pikachu- Pikachu!

James- Shut up!

Jessie- Don't you twerps have enough to deal with, like how half of your team has gone into enemy territory or the hundreds of people complaining to you about their missing kids?

Shantae- If Tabuu is up to something, then it takes higher priority! Trust me, the last thing we really need is Tabuu to cause trouble while we already have a big problem on our hands!

Link- Or did you two idiots forget all the destruction Tabuu caused during the Kalos League? Not to mention Grand Metropolis and during our event in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Rotom'dex- Accessing data…there it is! WOW! They are right! Each time Tabuu has attacked Mario or someone from the team, it almost always leads to a fate of the world crisis! Not to mention his power if beyond anything I've seen yet! Ash, next time you and your friends fight Tabuu, can I run and hide?

(On the higher parts of Rugged Mountain)

Little did the good guys know, they were being watched from the top of the canyon-like mountain. Poke'mon Hunter J and Fawful were looking through a pair of binoculars until they spotted the members of the Mario Brothers' Team.

Poke'mon Hunter J- There they are. And I see Ash is with them. How perfect!

Fawful- HAHAHAHA! Fawful told you they take bait! Fawful know how radar works! HAHAHAHA! I have fury!

Poke'mon Hunter J- Damn it! Your voice is giving me a headache, Fawful. Lower your volume! Why did Tabuu pair me with this retard?

Then Vaati and another being who looked like Vaati, but with glowing green eyes, appeared behind them.

Vaati- Don't forget, me and the Quinking are here too. Hey Quinking, I know you like to use your shapeshifting powers, but you mind changing into something other than me?

Then the Quinking turned into the form of Link, but still had the glowing green eyes.

Quinking (in Link's voice)- Would you prefer I turn into the swordsman who chopped your head off?

Vaati- Very funny!

Quinking (in Link's voice)- Is Ty with them as well? I still have a score to settle with that Tasmanian Tiger!

Fawful- Fawful no see Tasmanian tiger. Fawful see swordsman, Poke'mon trainer, genie girl, angel, and a pinky who sucks.

Vaati- That's strange. Why isn't the whole team there?

Poke'mon Hunter J- Tabuu did call just a little while ago. He said Zavok discovered a decoy with a tracker. Maybe the rest of the group is at the Lost Hex?

Vaati- Ether way, Tabuu gave us a job to do.

(Back at the lower area of Ragged Mountain)

Link, Kirby, Ash, Pit, and Shantae continued to searching for anything odd while Jessie, James, and Rotom'dex stood on the side.

James- This is such a waste of time.

Jessie- I know. The only good thing so far is checking out Link's ass when he crouches down to look underneath stuff.

Rotom'dex- Well, Tabuu or any of his followers wouldn't be hiding in plain sight.

Jessie- I'll bet Meowth is having more fun than this.

James- Because there is nothing really he…

Ash- Watch yourselves!

Then Ash pushed Jessie and James out of the way of a laser beam that was fired at them.

Jessie- Where the **** did that come from?!

Then they heard laughing from a ledge high above them and saw Fawful and Poke'mon Hunter J.

Fawful- HAHAHAHAHA! We meet again, losers! Fawful saw it been too long!

Rotom'dex- That's Fawful, the follower of Tabuu who attacked us during the Smash City event!

Ash- Wait a minute…Poke'mon Hunter J?

Poke'mon Hunter J- I see you remember me after all this time.

James- Not that hoer again!

Jessie- B-but I thought she drowned when she crashed in Lake Acuity back in Sinnoh!

Shantae- Ash, you know that woman next to Fawful?

Ash- Unfortunately, yes, I do. Her name is J, but she was better known as Poke'mon Hunter J. Like Team Rocket, she stole Poke'mon and sold them to clients, usually to the highest bidder. I got in her way a few times, like when she tried to swipe Pikachu. She was hired to kidnap the three Lake Spirits, Misprit, Azelf, and Uxie. But the three Lake Spirits shot down her aircraft and it crashed into Lake Acuity. Her body was never found, so it was assumed she drowned.

James- That doesn't explain how she's back!

Ash- I think it's obvious how she's back. I wish Tabuu had just left you in the lake instead of making you one of his ****ing pawns!

Poke'mon Hunter J- I wouldn't say I'm a pawn, but yes, Tabuu is the reason why I'm back on my feet. And he also told me about your new friends too.

Then Poke'mon Hunter J fired a laser from her little arm gun at Rotom'dex and turned him to stone (like what she did with the Poke'mon she captured during Ash's adventures in Sinnoh).

Palutena (telepathically to Rotom'dex)- Power of Cure!

Suddenly, Rotom'dex was instantly cured.

Rotom'dex- Hey! I'm all better!

Pit- If Tabuu did tell you about us, you would've known about Lady Palutena's magic undoing your stone laser's effects.

Link- And you honestly can't think the two of you can take all of us on!

Fawful- Who said it just two?

Then Link noticed a sword being swung from his left. Luckily, Link drew his Master Sword and Hylian Shield and used his shield to block it. Then Link saw the sword was swung by Vaati.

Link- What the hell?! Vaati?!

Vaati- Surprised to see me, Link? I lost my head because of you…but Tabuu was able to help me find it.

Pit- Who is that?!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- His name is Vaati. A demon sorcerer who tried to take over Hyrule many years ago by turning Zelda to stone and trying to awaken an ancient power from a sacred realm. But Link got in his way and…wow! It says in the database that Link decapitated him!

Vaati- That's right…and I have every intention of returning the favor!

Link- Dream on, you asshole!

Link swung the Master Sword and knocked Vaati a few feet away from him. Then they noticed another being appear behind Vaati. It looked like him, but with glowing green eyes.

Vaati- Hey Quinking, I thought I told you to knock it off!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- I heard about the Quinking. Boss Cass summoned monsters from another world called the Quinkan and the Quinking was their leader. Boss Cass couldn't control the Quinkan and they ravaged Buramudgee instead. His body was disintegrated after Ty defeated him at his castle.

Pit- But why does he look like Vaati.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- He's a shapeshifter. He can turn into just about anyone he wants to.

Kirby- What's his real form look like?

Palutena (telepathically to Kirby)- You don't want to know.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Let's stop talking and get our revenge now.

Poke'mon Hunter J threw three poke'balls and out came her Salamence, Drapion, and Ariados. But unknown to Ash and his friend, J's Salamence was hiding something behind its tail. Ash called out his Charizard and Greninja and Pikachu jumped into join the battle. Link and Vaati readied their swords and prepared to charge for each other again. The Quinking turned into Shantae and was staring down at Shantae and Kirby. Fawful put his headgear and made a big grin at Pit while Pit pulled out his Palutena's Bow.

(Subspace)

Tabuu was using his powers keep watch the fight taking place and Tabuu held his hands up like as if he was playing with puppets.

Tabuu- Yes…dance my little puppets. Dance…

(Back at Rugged Mountain)

Ash- Pikachu, electro ball! Charizard, fire blast! Greninja, water shuriken!

Poke'mon Hunter J- Drapion, pin missal! Salamence, hyper beam! Ariados, night shade!

Ash and J's Poke'mon attacks collided and created a huge smoke cloud.

Palutena (telepathically to Pikachu)- Power of Homing Shot!

Pikachu suddenly lit up for a second.

Pikachu- Pika?

Palutena (telepathically to Ash)- Ash, I've given your Pikachu a homing shot. It will be like when a Poke'mon uses lock-on in your Poke'mon battles. It will help Pikachu hit through the smoke.

Ash- Thanks, Palutena. Pikachu, use thunderbolt!

Pikachu- Pika… **CHUUU!**

Pikachu launched his thunderbolt and it struck J's Drapion through the smoke and almost knocked it out. However, after Pikachu's attack hit Drapion, Ariados' spider webs were shot from the smoke and completely wrapped around Pikachu.

Ash- Quick Greninja! Use cut!

Greninja rushed to Pikachu and cut the strings around Pikachu. When the smoke cleared, Pikachu and Greninja saw Drapion and Ariados, but Salamence was nowhere to be seen.

Ash- Hey, where's J's Salamence?!

Greninja noticed a looming shadow above him and Pikachu.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Now Salamence, use hyper beam!

Salamence- (Roar)

Salamence fired a hyper beam at Pikachu and Greninja from above, but shot a flamethrower at the hyper beam and blocked it.

Ash- Shit! That was close! Great save there, Charizard! Alright, let's step it up a notch! Charizard!

Charizard- (Roar)

Ash pulls out his keystone and activates it.

Ash- Keystone, listen to my heart! Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!

Then Charizard Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard.

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Poke'mon Hunter J- Mega Evolution…that is impressive…however…

Then Poke'mon Hunter J revealed a small colorful stone on her little arm gun. At the same time, her Salamence revealed a shiny stone hooked on to the back end of its tail.

Poke'mon Hunter J- …I'm well prepared for it. Salamence, Mega Evolve!

Poke'mon Hunter J activated her keystone and Salamence Mega Evolved as well.

Mega Salamence- (ROAR)

Ash- What the?! Since when can you use Mega Evolution?!

Poke'mon Hunter J- You can thank Tabuu for keystone and the Salamencite. Salamence, hyper beam!

Ash- Charizard, blast burn!

Mega Charizard and Mega Salamence (at the same time)- (ROAR)

The two Poke'mon attacks collided and seemed evenly matched.

Ash- Pikachu, let's show J our real ace in the hole. Strike Mega Salamence while its guard is down! Electric type Z-Move! 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt!

Pikachu- Pika… **CHUUUUUUU!**

Pikachu fired the Z-Move at Mega Salamence, but then Drapion jumped in the way.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Now I can try out another new trick. Drapion, poison type Z-Move! Acid Downpour!

Drapion- **DRAPION!**

Then Drapion used its Z-Move to block Pikachu's Z-Move.

Ash- That was…a Z-Move too…

Poke'mon Hunter J- Did you think the Mega Evolution stones were Tabuu's only gift?

Ash- Damn it! This won't be as easy as I was hoping…but I know we'll still win this!

Link and Vaati's swords clashed close to where Ash and J were battling.

Vaati- Better enjoy that handsome face of yours before I make that head of yours roll, Link!

Link- Didn't think you would stoop to becoming Tabuu's slave after all the boasting you gave yourself when we last fought.

Vaati- You decapitated me, he put my head back on and promised me revenge…how could I say no to that?

Vaati made a slight smirk. Little did Link realize, part of Vaati's shadow had crept behind Link and was about to strike from behind.

Jessie- Mimikyu, shadow claw!

Then Mimikyu attacked Vaati's shadow before it could attack Link from behind. Vaati instantly cringed, giving Link an opportunity to knock Vaati to the ground with a sword spin attack.

Link- Wow…thanks. I appreciate the help.

Jessie- Really?! You're thanking me?! Oh my gosh! The handsome swordsman really likes me!

Link rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Vaati as he was getting himself back up.

Vaati- Damn bitch! Mind your own business you ugly old hag!

Jessie- What…did…you…****…call… **ME?!**

Then Jessie got really angry and glared daggers at Vaati.

Link- Don't let Vaati get under your skin. He's just as dangerous of a trickster as Fawful is and that's exactly what he wants.

The Quinking (still in the form of Shantae) used Shantae's hair whip attack at the real Shantae and Kirby. They managed to dodge, but Shantae seemed surprised the Quinking used one of her basic attacks like that.

Shantae- How is he able to do that?!

Quinking (in Shantae's voice)- When I turn into someone else, I do more than just take their appearance. I can also use their powers and skills. Like when I turned into Ty when he and I fought. Simmer!

Then the Quinking used Shantae's simmer spell and fired it at Shantae. Kirby jumped in front of the flames and inhaled it to turn into Fire Kirby.

Fire Kirby- POYO! Copying is sort of my thing.

Then the Quinking changed into Sonic and charged for Fire Kirby and Shantae with a spin dash attack. They dodged again, but then the Quinking turned around and hit Fire Kirby from behind and knocked him to the ground. The Quinking was about to attack Fire Kirby with another spin dash, but then Shantae turned into her harpy form, grabbed Fire Kirby, and flew him out of there.

Quinking (in Sonic's voice)- So you're a shapeshifter too. How interesting…

Fawful used his headgear to fly close to where Pit was standing.

Fawful- I have fury!

Pit- I'd much rather be listening to Thanatos talking than you, Fawful. You're much more annoying.

Fawful- What bird boy gonna do? Have goddess reflect Fawful's attacks?

Pit- Nice try asshole. We both know very well that Tabuu's power can shatter the Power of Reflection like glass. Besides, I don't need Lady Palutena's help to beat you!

Fawful- Fawful not so sure about that. Fawful have many tricks up sleeve.

Then Fawful literally opened one sleeve and out came a boxing glove with a spring attached to it. Pit ducked before the boxing glove could hit him, but it ended up punching James in the face.

James- Hey! What was that for, you hideous green turd?!

Fawful- Fawful aiming for winged fool, not loser rocket fool.

James- Why you little…Pit, I'm joining in this! I need to teach this grinning fool some respect!

Pit- Just be careful. I don't want to hit you or your Poke'mon by mistake.

Fawful- HAHAHAHA! I have fury!

A vacuum-like mouth appeared out of Fawful's headgear and spat out a bunch of little energy balls. Before they could hit Pit, James called out his Mareanie.

James- Mareanie, use spike cannon!

Mareanie- Mar…EANIE!

Mareanie shot its attack at Fawful's and destroyed all the energy balls Fawful shot. Fawful was surrounded by smoke and Fawful couldn't see where Pit or James would strike from. Before Fawful knew it, Pit jumped right in front of him with his Palutena's Bow in its spinning blade form (forward B attack in Super Smash Brothers Brawl) and knocked Fawful like a baseball. Fawful flew into the air and slammed into one of the rock cliff walls. Fawful did acted like that hurt him a bit…but for a split second…Fawful made a slight smirk…indicating he knew something the good guys didn't.

Fawful- (Chuckles quietly)

James- Hmm…? What is that talking bean so happy about?

Suddenly, Pit crouched over in pain. Pit almost fell over, but James quickly caught him and tried to help him stand back up again.

James- Hey, are you alright?!

Pit- …I'm not sure…I feel…weak…for some reason…like my energy was just drained…

Ash's Poke'mon were still battling hard against Poke'mon Hunter J's Poke'mon.

Ash- Pikachu, iron tail! Charizard, dragon tail! And Greninja, water shuriken!

Poke'mon Hunter J- Drapion, cross poison! Salamence, dragon rush! And Ariados, poison sting!

The Poke'mon attacks collided and seemed evenly matched as neither side gave way. Then Greninja turned to look at Ash.

Greninja- Gren!

Ash- I guess it's now or never. Tabuu might've given J Mega Evolution and Z-Move, but there's no way he could've give J something like what you have, Greninja!

Poke'mon Hunter J- What are you even…

Then Ash and Greninja synchronized their heartbeats and Greninja used the Bond Phenomenon to become Ash-Greninja.

Ash-Greninja- Greninja!

Poke'mon Hunter J- So this is the Ash-Greninja Tabuu told me about.

Ash- What's wrong? Didn't Tabuu give you the power of a Bond Phenomenon too?

Poke'mon Hunter J- I'll admit, he did not. And if I weren't under Tabuu's employment, I would be capturing that Ash-Greninja and selling it to the highest bidder. But Tabuu also told me that Ash-Greninja has a side effect that makes you literally feel every blow Ash-Greninja takes.

Ash- But Greninja becomes faster and stronger in this form, similar to Mega Evolution. Water shuriken!

Ash-Greninja- Ninnn… **JAAA!**

Poke'mon Hunter J- Ariados, use night shade!

Ariados tried to use night shade to block, but Ash-Greninja's water shuriken pushed right through the night shade like it was nothing. The water shuriken knocked Ariados into the air and Ash-Greninja jumped up after it.

Ash- Greninja, use cut!

Ash-Greninja use cut and knocked Ariados back to the ground. Ariados made a crack in the ground when it landed and it struggled to get up.

Poke'mon Hunter J- (Grunt) Ariados, use pin missal!

Ash- Greninja, double team!

Ariados fired its pin missile attack as Ash-Greninja made multiple illusion copies of itself. The pin missiles hit all the fakes and created a smoke cloud.

Ash- Now, finish this with aerial ace!

Ash-Greninja- Ninja!

Then Ash-Greninja jumped out of the smoke from above Ariados and hit it with aerial ace. The attack made a huge creator in the ground when it hit Ariados and it also knocked out the spider Poke'mon.

Poke'mon Hunter J- (Grunts) Salamence, stone edge!

Mega Salamence- (ROAR)

Mega Salamence slammed its claw into the ground and a bunch of stone spikes were shooting out of the ground and heading towards Mega Charizard.

Ash- Charizard, use dragon claw to slice through that stone edge!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Mega Charizard's claws began to glow and bigger claws and energy formed around them. Then Mega Charizard slashed through all the stone edge Mega Salamence threw at him.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Salamence, draco meteor!

Mega Salamence- (ROAR)

Mega Salamence flew up and spat out chunk of its energy into the sky before it began raining down like meteor shower. Pikachu, Mega Charizard, and Ash-Greninja dodged it, but Pikachu noticed a shadow suddenly appearing behind him.

Pikachu- Pika…?

Poke'mon Hunter J- Now Drapion! Grab Pikachu!

Before Pikachu could react, Drapion had grabbed Pikachu in its pincer-like claws.

Ash- Pikachu!

Pikachu- Pika pi!

Ash- Greninja, aerial ace! Charizard, mega punch! Save Pikachu!

Mega Charizard and Ash-Greninja were about to attack Drapion from behind, but Drapion held Pikachu in front of itself and they stopped their attack.

Ash- No fair using Pikachu like that!

Poke'mon Hunter J- Who said a battle is supposed to be fair?

Rotom'dex- Allow me! Activating Rotom Boost!

Then Rotom'dex sent some of its energy to Ash's Z-Ring and it began to light up again.

Ash- Rotom, what did you do?

Rotom'dex- I reactivated your Z-Ring! Now you can use your Z-Move again!

Ash- Thanks, Rotom! Pikachu! Electric type Z-Move! 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt!

Pikachu- Pika… **CHUUUUUU!**

Then Pikachu hit Drapion with the Z-Move and not only got himself free, but knocked out Drapion as well.

Poke'mon Hunter J- **** you! Salamence, hyper beam! And aim for Ash!

Mega Salamence- (ROAR)

Mega Salamence fired hyper beam at Ash instead of at Ash's Poke'mon. Luckily, Pikachu, Ash-Greninja, and Mega Charizard jumped in the way. Pikachu used thunderbolt, Ash-Greninja used water shuriken, and Mega Charizard used flamethrower to block the hyper beam. Then Pikachu jumped on Mega Charizard's claw.

Pikachu- Pikachu pi pika! Pikachu chu!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Mega Charizard nodded and threw Pikachu into the air.

Ash- Pikachu, what are you doing?!

Rotom'dex- It looks like Pikachu has an idea.

Pikachu tried quick attack, but Mega Salamence used dragon rush and knocked Pikachu away. But after Pikachu got hit with that dragon rush, Pikachu made a faint grin. Ash-Greninja caught Pikachu before he hit the ground.

Poke'mon Hunter J- This is getting really annoying! Salamence, finish this with another draco meteor!

Mega Salamence was about to use its attack, but it suddenly froze as static sparked around parts of its body.

Poke'mon Hunter J- What the ****?!

Ash- Of course! Pikachu's ability is static! Meaning there's a chance a Poke'mon can get paralyzed when they come into contact with Pikachu! Good thinking there, Pikachu!

Pikachu- Pika!

Ash- Quick, Charizard, grab hold of Salamence and use seismic toss!

Mega Charizard flew right behind Mega Salamence. Mega Salamence tried to fly away from Mega Charizard, but the paralysis made it impossible to escape before Mega Charizard could grab it. Mega Charizard used seismic toss to knock Mega Salamence back to the ground and it made a huge creator in the ground like when Ash-Greninja hit Ariados. Mega Salamence turned back to regular Salamence and was knocked out.

Ash- Way to go, you three!

Before Ash could celebrate, Mega Charizard collapsed to the ground and changed back to regular Charizard.

Ash- Charizard? Is something wrong?

Ash-Greninja- Gre…ninja…

Suddenly, Ash-Greninja kneeled over and changed back to regular Greninja. Then Ash noticed that Pikachu was feeling weakened as well.

Ash- Pikachu and Greninja too?! What's happening here?!

Link fired a sword beam at Vaati and Jessie's Mimikyu used shadow ball. Vaati jumped out of the way and oddly had both his eyes merge into one. Like he was turning into a cyclops.

Jessie- What's he doing?!

Link- Using one of his deadliest attacks!

Then a black energy beam was fired from that large eye. Link grabbed hold of Jessie and Mimikyu and used his Triforce to activate Nayru's Love to protect them!

Vaati- Damn that Triforce of yours, Link!

Jessie- Why does this feel familiar?

Link- I used this spell to protect me and Ash when you were helping Ganondorf kidnap Diancie. It's called Nayru's Love and it can block just about anything.

Jessie- Wow! With that, you can be unbeatable.

Link let down the barrier and let go of Jessie and Mimikyu.

Link- But I'm not a master of magic like Princess Zelda is. And using those spells drains my Triforce's power. So I have to use my Triforce spells wisely.

Link began putting his Triforce's power into the Master Sword and began charging it up.

Vaati- The Triforce Cut! Not this time! I won't give you time to charge the Master Sword to use that attack!

Vaati began charging for Link, but Mimikyu move in his path.

Jessie- Mimikyu, shadow claw!

Mimikyu swung its shadow claw at Vaati, but Vaati blocked with his sword.

Jessie- Shadow ball!

Mimikyu was charging its shadow ball, but Vaati quickly kicked Mimikyu in what he thought was its head. The upper part of Mimikyu's body slumped over, but Mimikyu was still charging the shadow ball.

Vaati- What the?! How is it…

Jessie- Mimikyu's ability is disguise. Mimikyu can take one hit without taking any damage once per battle. Mimikyu's real head is actually down there.

Vaati looked at Mimikyu again and saw a pair of eyes on what he thought was Mimikyu's belly. Then Mimikyu hit Vaati with shadow ball and knocked him a bit away from Mimikyu. That's when Vaati realized he forgot that Link was charging his Master Sword. It was too late, because Link's Master Sword was fully charged and Link swung his Triforce Cut. Vaati tried to block with his sword, but it shattered to pieces and Vaati was knocked to the ground. Just then, Link felt really weak and began leaning on his Master Sword to keep him standing.

Jessie- What's wrong?! Are you alright?!

Link- I'm feeling tired all of a sudden…

The Quinking, still in the form of Sonic, jumped into the air and used Sonic's homing shot at Harpy Shantae and Fire Kirby. Harpy Shantae let go of Fire Kirby and flew a little higher. They both dodged the Quinking's attack, but he changed into the form of Donkey Kong and threw a huge bolder at Harpy Shantae. Harpy Shantae barely dodged. Then Fire Kirby spat a stream of fire at the Quinking. The Quinking countered with Donkey Kong's earth shaker attack (DK's down B move in Smash) and knocked Fire Kirby to the ground. Harpy Shantae flew above the Quinking and changed to her elephant form. Unfortunately, the Quinking caught Elephant Shantae before she could land on him.

Quinking (in Donkey Kong's voice)- Sorry, but Donkey Kong is strong enough to handle the weight of even an elephant.

Then Fire Kirby turned himself into a fireball and rammed himself right into the Quinking. This caused him to let go of Elephant Shantae and knock him to the ground. The Quinking got up and took the form of a corrupt version of Ty (the form he took during the first phase of the final boss fight in Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan).

Quinking (in Ty's voice)- I guess instead of using the strongest member, I should use the smartest one.

Fire Kirby- Just because you turned into Ty doesn't mean you can become as smart as him.

The Quinking threw a black boomerang at Fire Kirby and Fire Kirby jumped over it. Then the Quinking threw a second boomerang at a large boulder hanging over a cliff above them. Before Fire Kirby even realized it, the boulder fell and landed on top of him.

Shantae- Kirby!

Shantae turned into her elephant form and smashed the boulder to pieces. Kirby lost his fire power and was not literally as flat as a pancake. Kirby took a deep breath, like if he was inhaling something, and managed to get himself back to normal again.

Shantae- I'm glad you're ok, Kirby, but how did you survive that?

Kirby- It would take too long to explain everything. Let's save it for after the fight. Shantae, I think we need to play a new jam.

Shantae- (Gulps) Do we really need to use that copy ability?

Kirby- Better take him down now before he turns into someone else and uses their skills against us.

Then Shantae transformed into Bat Shantae and fired a sonic sound wave at Kirby. Kirby inhaled it and transformed into Mike Kirby.

Mike Kirby- POYO!

Bat Shantae quickly changed back to her normal form and covered her ears. Mike Kirby screamed into his microphone and made a sound wave that blasted the Quinking into the cliff wall.

Shantae- My ears are still ringing. You really need to improve your singing, Kirby.

Then Shantae saw Mike Kirby change back to regular Kirby and almost fall over. Shantae grabbed Kirby and helped stay standing up. Suddenly, she began feeling tired as well.

Fawful- HAHAHAHA! About time it start kicking in!

Pit- What the hell are you even…

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Pit, you and your friends need to get out of there…NOW!

Pit- Lady Palutena…what's…

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- **GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE NOW, PIT!**

Pit- Guys, we need to retreat for now!

As much as they didn't want to run away, Ash, Kirby, Link, and Shantae agreed with what Pit said. They knew they couldn't fight for much longer if they keep getting weaker. Ash returned Charizard and Greninja to their poke'balls and grabbed Pikachu before trying to retreat. Before they could get very far, Ariados shot some of its webbing around Pit's leg and caused him to trip.

Poke'mon Hunter J- And just where to you think you're going?

Fawful- She's right, feather head. We're not done yet!

Vaati- We all still have a score to settle with you heroes!

Then Jessie called out her Seviper.

Jessie- Seviper, use haze!

Then Seviper spat out cloud mist that covered the whole area. Poke'mon Hunter J had her Salamence blow away the mist, but Link, Kirby, Ash, Pit, Shantae, Jessie, and James were gone.

Vaati- Shit! They got away!

Poke'mon Hunter J- And now they might suspect Tabuu's real plot.

Quinking (in Ty's voice)- Well, we were originally expecting all eleven members of the Mario Brothers' Team instead of half of them.

Fawful- Relax. This just to warm them up. Remember, rest of group still coming from Subspace.

Poke'mon Hunter J- And who are we supposed to find them again?!

Fawful- Fawful though never ask. See train tracks down there? They lead to Mushroom Kingdom capital, Toad Town. Fawful say…we pay them visit…

(Back at the Lost Hex)

Palutena was explaining what had happened to Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Sonic, and Ty telepathically.

Mario- Shit! That does sound like really bad! At least our friends made it out in one piece.

Ty- Hold on, mates! I think I got something!

Ty looks at his tablet computer and blueprints for a strange machine appeared on the screen.

Eggman- Hey, I recognize those designs. Mind if I take a look?

Ty- Why, so you can use it yourself?

Eggman- I'm not thinking about making something like that, because it looks like something that I already made some time ago.

Mario- Just do it, Ty. If he knows something, we need to hear him out.

Then Ty hands Eggman his tablet and Eggman looks at the blueprints.

Eggman- This is like the machine I built to borrow energy from Mobius to power my machines. The Zeti tried to use that same machine to suck our world dry after Sonic knocked my Conch away which I was using to control them.

Sonic- It's what I'm supposed to do, egghead! Foiling your plans and kicking your ass! Besides, it was your fault that the Deadly Six still had access to your machines.

Eggman- Shut the **** up, Sonic. Hello! What do we have here?

Ty- What?

Eggman- These changes in the machine's design, they weren't part of the original machine!

Ty grabbed his tablet back and took a look for himself.

Ty- Hmm…if I know my technical skills, and I do, mates…Oh shit!

Donkey Kong- What's wrong, Ty?!

Ty- No wonder Link and the others were getting drained during that fight!

Mario- Can you explain, Ty?

Ty- Sonic, Eggman, you said the Zeti used the original machine to try and drain Mobius of all its life?

Sonic- Yep. Eggman screwed up after Zavok and his gang broke free from Eggman's control.

Eggman- And they wouldn't have gotten out of control if you hadn't made me lose that Conch!

Ty- Well…these changes allow the machine to react to physical conflict, combat to be more precise. It detects fighting from the world it's trying to drain energy from and uses the energy from the ones fighting to weaken them.

Luigi- That must be way they got so exhausted all of a sudden.

Ty- Actually mate, it gets much worse. The machine then uses the energy it took from our friends to its own…accelerating the process. Meaning our worlds will be sucked dry even faster. But there is one thing that doesn't make sense to me. The energy needed to stabilize this is an energy source only found in children and it would take a lot of…

Ty immediately stopped himself and everyone began to realize what was happening.

Sonic- The Deadly Six kidnaped Tails and all the kids to power the machine.

Mario- Then Tabuu sends his followers to drain us even further!

Sonic- Palutena, how are things looking down below?

Palutena (telepathically to Sonic)- I'm afraid it's already started. Viridi and I are doing our best to keep it at bay, but Tabuu's energy is also in the mix. The best we can do is delay the draining by 60%. But if we want to prevent Pit and the others from getting drained too much, 20%.

Luigi- Maybe they can just try and hide from Tabuu's followers until we find the Deadly Six.

Viridi (telepathically to Luigi)- Uh…that might be a little harder than you think.

Yoshi- Why that?

Palutena (telepathically to Yoshi)- Oh my goodness! I see what Viridi means. I'm detecting an army of Subspace creatures heading for Toad Town! Among them are at least 10 beings with a sample of Tabuu's power. Meaning at least 10 of Tabuu's followers!

Viridi (telepathically to Mario)- They're obviously going to attack the Mushroom Kingdom to draw out the rest of your team. That much fighting in one place…you better hurry!

Mario- We can't just leave our friends to…

Palutena (telepathically to Mario)- Viridi and I are already working on getting Pit and the others some help. If you really want to help them, stop that machine!

Bowser- What about us? Will the machine drain us if we fight on the Lost Hex?

Palutena (telepathically to Bowser)- No, it shouldn't…but why are you…

Bowser- Mario, I'm going after the Zeti too. That red bastard kidnaped my son and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get him back!

Mario- And why should we…

Then Ty walked up to Bowser.

Ty- I think it will be alright, mate. I know what you're going through. They took me son, Fang. I understand a father's desire to rescue his son.

Mario- Fine, but you better not try and pull anything.

Eggman- I better come along too. This new version of the machine is more complicated than the last. You'll need a genius to shut it down.

Sonic- Why should we bring you, egghead?! We already have Ty with us.

Eggman- You really want to argue during a fate of the world crisis?

Mario- True that Ty's tech skills are better than even Tails' or 's, but we never know if we'll need more help in shutting that machine down.

King DeDeDe- And what about Boss Cass and myself?

Ty- Maybe you can make yourselves useful and help with defending the Mushroom Kingdom from Tabuu's followers. Boss Cass, I know you still have that army of Frills and Blue Tongues.

Boss Cass- You expect us to…

Bowser- Just do it! We can try and kill each other another day.

Meowth- Bowser has a point. If we do fail this, there will be no tomorrow for us.

King DeDeDe- Fine…but this is only a temporary truce.

Boss Cass- Once the threat is over, we go back to being enemies.

Ty- Wouldn't have it any other way, mates.

Luigi- Bring Meowth back to Jessie and James while you're at it.

Meowth- You want me to go back down there where all the fighting will take place?!

Sonic- You rather come with use to their hideout and come face to face with Zavok again?

Meowth- On second thought, I think James and Jessie need me back!

Orbot and Cubot were slowly trying to make a run back to the Egg Carrier before anyone noticed.

Orbot- Well…I guess you won't be needing us with the Zeti then!

Cubot- Yeah! We'll just got with Boss Cass and DeDeDe to the Mushroom Kingdom and…

Eggman- Oh no you don't!

Eggman grabbed Orbot and Cubot by the back of their necks.

Eggman- You're coming with me on this! Weather you dumb bots like it or not!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Cavalry Has Arrived**

(At the gate of Princess Peach's castle)

Link, Kirby, Ash, Pit, and Shantae were trying to discuss how to handle the coming disaster heading towards the Mushroom Kingdom. While in the background, Meowth was clinging to James and Jessie as tight as he could.

Meowth- It was horrible! The things that red monster did to me…I never want to be separated from you two again!

Jessie- Stop crying for peep's sake and let go of us!

James- I'm beginning to think it was a mistake getting involved even with the fifty thousand Ty put into our bank account. We all might die here.

Meowth- I doubt anything happening here will hurt as bad as getting your damn spine bent like a bendy straw.

Pit- Quit complaining, Meowth! Donkey Kong already fixed your spine and Lady Palutena healed you good as new.

Meowth- It still won't all the horror go away from my mind…

Then DeDeDe and Boss Cass walk in.

Kirby- About time you guys got back. How bad is it looking?

King DeDeDe- It's bad. Actually, that's an understatement! Areas of the Mushroom Kingdom are starting to die out, exactly how Sonic and Eggman described what happened when the Deadly Six tried to suck Mobius dry.

Boss Cass- But it's not just the Mushroom Kingdom. Buramudgee, Hyrule, Popstar, Kanto, all of your homes are dying. Plants withering, cold chills filling the air, all life literally being drained. I'll be it, very slowly, but mostly thanks to your two goddesses.

Viridi (telepathically to everyone)- Shit! I can't ****ing believe this!

Palutena (telepathically to everyone)- Even with the combine effort of me and Viridi, Tabuu's power if far greater than ours!

Pit- I really can't believe you two are admitting to that. Especially you, Viridi with your dominate personality.

Viridi (telepathically to everyone)- We're A ranked goddesses, but Tabuu is S ranked, the highest there is. And even among the other S ranked gods, he was still superior to them.

Palutena (telepathically to everyone)- Most likely because Tabuu's father, the Lord of the Universe, was the ruler of all gods across the universe. I believe he did give both his sons very special training when they were still young.

Shantae- Wait! Both sons?

Ash- Are you saying there's another like Tabuu?!

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the gate door.

Palutena (telepathically to everyone)- Later, ok? Looks like you've got some company.

Pit slowly approached the door and cautiously opened it. Meanwhile, Link, Kirby, Ash, and Shantae readied themselves in case it was Tabuu's followers. But just as soon as Pit opened that door, something from the other side immediately reached out and grabbed hold of Pit like crazy.

Dawn- It's so good to see you again, my angel!

Pit (mutters)- …not again…

Ash- Dawn? What she doing…

Then they saw a crowd of their friends and allies (who weren't snatched by the Deadly Six) outside the castle gate.

Palutena (telepathically to everyone)- Like we told Mario and the other members of the team on the Lost Hex, Viridi and I were gathering some help for you guys down here.

Phosphora- Isn't this cute! Pitty has a girlfriend!

Pit- WHAT?! No, she's not!

Knuckle Joe, Meta Knight, and the Robobot Armor approached Kirby.

Knuckle Joe- Hey, Kirby. I'm sorry to hear about Tiff and Tuff.

Meta Knight- But it looks as though you have an even bigger problem to deal with.

Kirby- Thanks, you guys!

Link was approached by Impa and Zelda (in her Sheik disguise).

Link- Zelda? Why are you wearing your Sheik outfit?

Sheik- Shh! (Whispers) You honestly think I'm gonna show myself with Bolo here?!

Link- Uh…fair point.

Impa- Still, the two of us are happy to help out in any way we can.

Link- But if…Zelda…isn't here, what will we do if need to use the magic of the Triforce?

Then Link felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

Aryll- And that's what I'm for, big brother.

Link- Aryll?

James and Meowth began staring at Aryll.

James- Wow! And who is this lovely young lady?

Link- She's my younger sister, Aryll, if you must know. And I would really appreciate it if the two of you would roll your tongues back into your mouths.

Meowth- First a pretty boy swordsman and now a drop dead gorgeous sorceress. Figures they'd be related.

Link- Are you sure you want to do this, Aryll?

Aryll- I helped you and Shantae deal with Ganondorf and Risky Boots.

Link- Trust me…Ganondorf is nothing compared to Tabuu.

Aryll- You're risking your life…so I will too.

Shantae was approached by Bolo and Sky who had her bird, Wrench, on her shoulder.

Shantae- Glad you could come and help. Is Uncle Mimic not with you?

Sky- Mimic is not a fighter, but he sends his regards.

Bolo- Is it just me or does that that guy, Sheik, resemble Zelda a bit?

Shantae- I have no idea what you're talking about, Bolo.

Ash was approached by Brock, Misty, May, Dawn (when she was done greeting Pit), Cilan, Iris, Serena, Clemont, Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, Sawyer, Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana, and Mallow.

Sawyer- Hey Ash! Long time no see!

Ash- Nice to see you too, Sawyer. And the same with the rest of you.

Pikachu- Pika pi, Pikachu?

Ash- Huh…? Hey, where's Lillie?

Mallow- After that broken leg insident back on Kongo Jungle, she thought it would be best to stay behind this time.

Tierno- This is going to be epic! Just like what happened at the Kalos League!

Ash- Trust me, Tierno…it's not…It was just Lysandre at the Kalos League. This time it's gonna be an army. And let's hope you never have to see what Tabuu is really capable of. Like I did during Mario and Sonic's fight against Tabuu in Grand Metropolis. But to make matters even worse, Poke'mon Hunter J is back.

Brock- What the hell?!

Ash- She's one of Tabuu's followers. And worse, her Salamence can Mega Evolve and her Drapion can use a Z-Move.

Dawn- And I thought she was bad enough without those.

Misty- If I may ask, what Poke'mon are you going to use for this crisis?

Ash- All of them.

Shauna- All of them?

Clemont- Wait! I remember during the Smash City event, you were using a permit that allowed you to go beyond the six Poke'mon limit.

Ash- I did. And I asked Professor Oak to have another enforced and kept waiting in case of something like this happening.

Trevor- You mean you can carry more than six Poke'mon with you?!

Ash- For the next 24 hours, yes. The permit only lasts for that long and it is a huge pain in the ass to set up.

To Ash's surprise, Alain appeared out of nowhere and approached him.

Alain- Then I guess it's a good thing that permit lasts as long as it's needed.

Ash- Alain? Palutena and Viridi call for you too?

Alain- After what you and the Mario Brothers' Team did during the Kalos League, how could I say no when those two goddesses said you needed him. Besides…those Zedi grabbed Mairin in the night. I can't just sit around and do nothing.

May- Same way with me, since they kidnapped Max.

Lana- Not to mention my two little sisters.

Rotom'dex- Good thing their all here, because I calculate the chances of succeeding less than 1%.

Ash- Rotom, please don't tell me the odds…

Then Pit was approached by Magnus and Dark Lord Gaol.

Magnus- Hey, angel face. Hope we didn't miss the party.

Dark Lord Gaol- I take it this will be like the time when Tabuu crashed your event?

Pit- I'd say it will be more like when Mario and Sonic fought Tabuu in Grand Metropolis.

Then Pit was approached by Dark Pit, Phosphora, and Cragalanche.

Dark Pit- Probably why Palutena and Viridi said you'd be needing all the help you can get.

Pit- Pittoo, glad you're up and about. Viridi told me and Yoshi you weren't doing to good earlier. But I'm a little surprised Viridi is risking her troops in this mess.

Dark Pit- Stop calling me that!

Phosphora- Tabuu and the Zedi are draining all life from nature. How can Viridi be the Goddess of Nature if there is none?

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- With a situation this big, it's worth sending my troops in. So I'll be lending you the Forces of Nature. Don't make me regret it, Pit.

And even through Donkey Kong, Sonic, and Ty were up in the Lost Hex, a few of their friends were also there. From Mobius, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Amy, Big, Espio, Vector, Rouge, and E-123 Omega arrived. From Kongo Jungle, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Lanky Kong, and Chunky Kong. And from Buramudgee, Sly, Shazza, Ken, and Dennis. However, Shazza had a look of pure anger in her eyes.

Boss Cass- You invited these weirdos?! Honestly, a trained monkey could…

Before Boss Cass could finish, Shazza's paw was squeezing Boss Cass' neck very tightly. She pulled Boss Cass to her face and pointed her blaster at him.

Shazza- Listen here, you dumbass cassowary! After what happened to Fang, I'm not in a good mood! So the last thing you want to do is ****ing piss me off!

Shazza threw Boss Cass to the ground and Sly walked in.

Sly- Surprised Ty is trusting you after all the shit you've done. Like how you lied to me to do your dirty work or how you betrayed Fluffy during the Quinkan invasion.

Boss Cass- Sly, please don't remind me about Fluffy. Not a day has gone by where it doesn't come back to haunt me.

King DeDeDe- Looks like you need to learn some better manners, Boss Cass.

Kirby- You're one to talk, DeDeDe!

Pit- Thanks for the reinforcements, you two.

Pit sees Dawn waving and winking at him through the corner of his eye and shivers a bit.

Pit- …well…maybe not all of them…

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Let's hope it's enough.

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Let's hope Mario, Sonic, Luigi, Yoshi, DK, and Ty can stop that machine before long. Even with me and Palutena keeping you all from being drained and Princess Peach and Starlow using the power of wishes to hold back our worlds from getting drained, it won't last for longs.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- All we can do is hold out ground and pray they get the job done in time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Setting the Stage**

(Back at the Lost Hex)

Ty and Eggman were glaring strongly against each other.

Eggman- You think you're smarter than me?!

Ty- Tails admitted I'm better than him and we all know he's way better than you, egg belly! Me Bunyip machines are all at least 20 times more advanced than any crap you've made!

Eggman- Really? Then why did you leave them behind?

Ty- Because Sonic warned me about how the Deadly Six hijacked your mechs. But I still have plenty of me tools to shut down the machine, and I can do it on me own, mate!

Mario- Will you two stop arguing over which one's smarter!

Orbot- Mario does have a point, doctor. Can't we save this for after we stop the Deadly Six?

Ty and Eggman folded their arms and turned their heads.

Ty- Fine, mate.

Sonic put his hand on his forehead.

Sonic- Sheesh! I expected this shit from Eggman, but not from you Ty!

Bowser- I figured the orange fuzzball would be more concerned about his son like I am with Jr.

Donkey Kong- If the Deadly Six are working with Tabuu, does that mean they are his followers too?

Sonic- I doubt it, DK. I might've beaten the Deadly Six's asses, but I didn't kill them. Besides, Zavok prefers to the be guy in charge.

Luigi- Besides, if they were, the radar on Ty's computer would've notified us if anything using Tabuu's power came close to any of our homes.

Cubot- You have a radar that detect Tabuu?

Sonic- Sort of. There are some complications, like if Tabuu's follower turn off Tabuu's power, they can roam undetected. But none of Tabuu's followers can do that for long, because they'll die if they do since his power is what's keeping them alive. We learned that after how Nazo almost dropped dead when Tabuu disconnected him from that sample of his power.

Ty- Really wish I could've saved more data before Tabuu crashed the event in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Bowser- Right, your silly event in the Mushroom Kingdom you held a few weeks ago.

Cubot- What a coincidence. That's the same time Sonic told Orbot and me it was the boss' birthday.

Eggman- Wait?! You?! So that's why Orbot and Cubot were pestering me that day thinking it was my birthday! I should've known you had something to do with that, Sonic!

Sonic- Not my fault you never told tweedled dee and tweedled dumb when your real birthday is. I just needed to make sure you didn't cause trouble…not that it mattered, because Bowser here crashed the event. And then Tabuu did later that night.

Mario- If we keep arguing like this, we're doomed already.

Then Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, Bowser, Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot continued their way to the Deadly Six's hideout.

(At the Deadly Six's hideout)

Zavok and the rest of the Deadly Six were watching Sonic and the others on a computer monitor. Tabuu was also there, but on a videophone.

Master Zik- Well, now we know which members of the team are up here and which ones are down below fighting Tabuu's troops.

Zavok- And both Mario and Sonic are coming to us. Perfect.

Zomom took a big bite out a huge sandwich he was eating before talking with half his mouth full.

Zomom- But that stupid Doctor Eggman is with them.

Zazz- Still, it should be easy pickings with the team divided.

Tabuu- I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you, Zazz. Although they are slightly divided, they are still a force to be recon with. After all, Sonic took you guys down pretty much single handed last time.

Zavok- Don't remind me!

Tabuu- Besides, even individually, they won't go down so easily. See that gorilla there? That's Donkey Kong, the muscle of the team. He might be as intelligent as an ameba, but he's also strong enough to lift Zomom with his left pinky and perfectly keep him balanced on it while his right paw is tied behind his back at just a fraction of his strength.

Zazz- WOW! That is pretty strong.

Zomom- Hey! I'm not that fat! (BELCH)

Tabuu- That little green dinosaur, Yoshi, he has just as much of an appetite as Zomom. If not, more so. In fact, eating just about anything he wraps his tongue around is one of his main strengths. And trust me, he's swallowed many things bigger than his own body.

Zeena- Shit! That is worse than Zomom. I'd hate to invite him over for dinner.

Tabuu- And then there's that Tasmanian tiger, Ty. A brilliant strategist, gifted mechanic, and considered to be one of the greatest geniuses of our time.

Zeena- Hold on a second…he looks familiar…

Master Zik- Probably because you kidnapped his son, Zeena. You did say the parents of that little Tasmanian tiger cub came in before you got away.

Zor- That would explain why the Tasmanian Tiger is here.

Tabuu- And let's not forget the Super Mario Brothers…who I hate the most! Honestly, I don't know what he saw his ancestor!

Zavok- Who saw something in Mario's ancestor?

Tabuu- Right, you don't know. Believe it or not, I once had a twin brother. And he was the only one who was able to match my power one on one. As much as I hate to admit it, me and my brother were equals. But then he paid the Mushroom Kingdom a visit and made a new friend. And when the Mushroom Kingdom was being attacked by the Koopas, my brother granted his new friend the power to fight back. Where do you think all of those power-up items in the Mushroom Kingdom came from?

Master Zik- And what happened to your brother?

Tabuu- Let's just say I removed him from the family tree before he could warn the original Super Mario Brothers.

Then Zavok noticed Bowser in the group.

Zavok- But who is that?

Tabuu- That is Bowser. However, he is not a member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team. In fact, he's Mario's nemesis just as Doctor Eggman is Sonic's.

Zavok- Strange. I can understand Eggman working with Sonic to stop us…but why Bowser?

Tabuu- Maybe is has something to do with Bowser Jr. being placed in one of those capsules. I recognize several of the children your group has kidnapped and I see Bowser's son in that one.

Zavok looks at the capsule with Bowser Jr. inside of it.

Zazz- Boss, isn't that the little guy you grabbed from Dark Land before Zomom and I foolishly brought back a talking Poke'mon?

Master Zik- Perhaps we should call in for some reinforcements?

Tabuu- I'm afraid my hands are tied right now. You see, I have to coordinate my own troops who are about to attack the Mushroom Kingdom to help speed up the machine's job. And I've already gotten every single one of them that I was able to completely reviving down there, except for Dimentio who's acting as your bodyguard. I'm afraid I can't offer you any more than Dimentio's service and that sample of my power I lent to Zavok. But I'm sure you'll do just fine even without the things I've already offered. But now I must go and turn my attention to the Mushroom Kingdom and keep everything in order. Even with Palutena and Viridi trying to prevent the good guys from losing too much energy from the fighting and with Princess Peach and Starlow trying to hold the machine back with the power of wishing. Good luck to you though.

Tabuu hangs up the videophone and Dimentio suddenly appears in the room.

Dimentio- Isn't this lovely. Enjoying your chat with Master Tabuu?

Zazz- GAHH! Don't sneak up on us like that!

Master Zik- Agreed! You want to give this old man a heart attack?!

Dimentio- Forgive me, Master Zik. I just thought I'd let you know, the trap for the Mario Brothers and their friends is ready and waiting for them. All that's left is for those ****ers to show. It's going to be one magic show they'll never forget.

Zavok- Then don't just stand there like a lamppost. Get to your station and be ready to greet them when they arrive.

Dimentio- As you wish. Ciao.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Battle Begins**

(Inside Toad Town's gates)

Link, Kirby, Ash, Pit, and Shantae were standing at the front line of the small army of what friends were left standing to help fight. Sky's bird, Wrench, was flying up with a camera on his leg and sending the images to Clemont's computer.

Sky- I hope that device you put on Wrench doesn't cause him any discomfort.

Clemont- It should pretty much feel the same as tying a note to his leg. Hold on, the images are coming in.

Then the screen showed an army heading towards the Mushroom Kingdom. A few of Tabuu's followers, like Fawful and Vaati, were leading the way, but there were more than just Tabuu's Primids. Diddy Kong a few penguins with the Primids.

Diddy Kong- Hey, aren't those…the Snowmads?

Impa- What are the Snowmads?

Diddy Kong- There were a group of artic pirates lead by Lord Fredrick and they once tried to turn Kongo Jungle into a frozen wasteland. But Donkey Kong kicked him off the island.

Sly- Then Lord Fredrick must've sided with Tabuu like the Quinking did. I see a few Quinkan in the mix.

Vector- I'm not one to complain, but that's a lot, right? Way more than we can reasonably take on?

Espio- We have to try or we let Tabuu and the Deadly Six destroy our worlds.

Clemont- Oh shit! They're at the front gate!

Link- Alright everyone, get to stations now!

Ash- We need everyone ready to fight whatever comes through those gates!

Shantae- We know this might get scary, but we can get through this!

Kirby- Just like we did when Tabuu appeared in Grand Metropolis!

Pit- So let's stop sucking out thumbs and kick some ass!

Their friends cheered a little and got ready for battle ahead.

Viridi (telepathically to Link, Kirby, Ash, Pit, and Shantae)- Wow! For leading your friends to a suicide mission, you sure know how to give a pep speech. Especially with your leader, Mario, elsewhere.

Link- Someone still has to lead this group if Mario isn't here.

Kirby- Besides, some of your troops are part of this suicide mission.

Shantae- Truth is, we'll all die if Mario and the others don't stop that machine.

Pit- Don't think that way, Shantae! We've beaten the odds more times than any of us can care to count. Now let's make Mario proud and lead our friends in this epic battle!

Ash- Couldn't said it better myself, Pit. I better get my Poke'mon out now.

Then Ash called out all of his Poke'mon since he has that permit to go beyond the six Poke'mon limit.

Sawyer- Wow! I didn't know you had a Sceptile too! Can it Mega Evolve like mine can?

Ash- Afraid not. The only Mega Evolution Stone I have only works on my Charizard.

Alain- If you had a Charizard that could Mega Evolve, why didn't you use it during the Kalos League? It might've helped you when you battled my Mega Charizard.

Ash- Long story short, Pit and I had an adventure right before the Kalos League began and Charizard got hurt too badly during that mess.

Clemont- And you Lycanroc, it seems so different than the Lycanroc in the books.

Mallow- We've been calling that the dusk form Lycanroc if you must know.

Rotom'dex- But there is a 99.7382% chance that trying to command all 42 Poke'mon at once will be most confusing.

(Outside the Mushroom Kingdom gates)

A very huge army of Primids and many more monsters arrived at the door.

Fawful- How should we approach this? Fredrick, you want go first? Ring the doorbell.

Then this huge walrus wearing a Viking helmet walked to the front of the crowd.

Lord Fredrick- With pleasure. Snowmads, my horn!

Then a few Snowmads rushed to Lord Fredrick with a massive war horn. Fredrick blew on his horn as hard as he could and a giant blast of ice force was fired in the form of a dragon. The ice dragon hit the doors and froze them solid. Seconds later, Lord Fredrick smashed the frozen doors to pieces and the Snowmads rushed into Toad Town.

Lord Fredrick- Go my warriors of ice! Ravage this Mushroom Kingdom for the Snowmads and for Master Tabuu!

As the Snowmad began charging for Peach's castle, Diddy Kong and a small group of Kongs that were acting at the first line of defense spotted them approaching.

Diddy Kong- So the leader of the Snowmeds is Tabuu's servant now.

Dixie Kong- (Shivers) I can already feel that icy horn!

Phosphora- He doesn't look so tough to me.

Diddy Kong- Trust me, he's very tough. Even without his ice horn. He was even able to go toe to toe with Donkey Kong.

Lanky Kong- Kongs, fire the orange grenades!

The group of Kongs that were standing on the roofs of several houses began throwing as many of those orange grenades as they could. For the first few minutes, it seemed to be working. But then some of the bulkier Snowmeds began charging in and the orange grenades weren't doing much damage to them. Then the Snowmeds that use used a fish bone as a bow and arrow (Donkey Kong: Tropical Freeze) began shooting down some of the orange grenades before they hit the ground.

Diddy Kong- Damn it! Guess we'll have to charge in ourselves!

Diddy Kong turned on his barrel rocket jetpack and took off. Diddy Kong flew over the Snowmeds and began firing his peanut pistols from above. However, Diddy Kong heard the sound of a war horn before he was suddenly struck with an ice blast. Diddy Kong's body was completely frozen and he crashed back to the ground. When he landed, all the ice covering his body got, but his jetpack was wrecked. Then Diddy Kong saw Lord Fredrick standing in front of him.

Lord Fredrick- I remember you. You're Donkey Kong's little buddy. Guess he's not ape enough to fight me again if he's on the Lost Hex.

Diddy Kong fired a peanut pistol at him, but Fredrick caught the shot and held it in his hand.

Lord Fredrick- You'll have to do better than your exploding peanuts and fruit bombs…

Fredrick crushed the peanut into dust in his grip.

Lord Fredrick- Mush better…

Lord Fredrick was about to approach Diddy Kong, but a barrel bomb was thrown at his face. Fredrick looked at where the barrel bomb was thrown and saw Dixie Kong holding another barrel bomb in her hair.

Lord Fredrick- I see the little girl is here as well. Who's next? The cranky old monkey?

Dixie Kong threw the barrel bomb, but Fredrick caught it.

Lord Fredrick- I think you lost this. You can have it back.

Then Lord Fredrick threw the barrel bomb back at Dixie and it exploded in her face. Dixie Kong was knocked to the ground and looked like she had pretty bad wounds. Diddy Kong rushed to help her, but he saw Lord Fredrick was approaching them both.

Lord Fredrick- If only it were Donkey Kong. Oh well. I'll get him after I'm done with you.

Before Fredrick would take another step, a bolt of lightning struck and almost hit Fredrick. Diddy and Dixie Kong looked up and saw Phosphora flying just above them.

Diddy Kong- Phosphora…?

Phosphora- Yes, you called?

Lord Fredrick- That's right. Tabuu told us that Viridi lent some of her Forces of Nature to the Mushroom Kingdom for this battle.

Phosphora fired another bolt of lightning at Lord Fredrick, but he fired and ice blast with his horn and froze Phosphora solid. Phosphora fell to the ground and crashed just like Diddy Kong did earlier. Then Fredrick body slammed Phosphora and knocked her into the side of a building and left a large dent on it.

Lord Fredrick- Foolish little girl. Someone so puny is no match for someone as mighty as Lord Fredrick!

Phosphora spat out some blood and glared at Lord Fredrick.

Phosphora- Suck on this, asshole!

Phosphora shot a stream of electricity at Lord Fredrick, but it wasn't bothering him. In fact, Fredrick was enjoying the way it felt.

Fredrick- That feels good. Like an electric massage.

Phosphora- It's…not hurting him...?

Lord Fredrick- Is that all you got, little girl?

Then Fredrick grabbed Phosphora and pulled him up to his face.

Lord Fredrick- Boy, are you ever out of your league!

Then Fredrick began smacking Phosphora (similar to how Hulk smacked Loki in the Avengers movie) and eventually threw Phosphora into a wall.

Viridi (telepathically to Phosphora)- **PHOSPHORA!**

Phosphora- I'm…I'm ok, Viridi…

Viridi (telepathically to Phosphora)- Lord Fredrick is too strong for you! I'm pulling you out!

Phosphora- No…Viridi…I can't leave…not with what's at stake…

Lord Fredrick- Admirable. I'll make this as painless as possible.

Then Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong jumped on Lord Fredrick from behind and tried to grab hold of him. Lord Fredrick was able to grab them and cuck them like a baseball and into the side of a building.

Lord Fredrick- I'm strong enough to be Donkey Kong's equal. Face it, without Donkey Kong backing you up, you Kongs can't match me. Now where was I? Oh yes, I was about to put this lightning bitch on ice!

Lord Fredrick pulled out his horn and pointed it at Phosphora. But before he could blow it, Chunky Kong was able to knock Fredrick to the ground with his primate punch (from DK 64). Chunky held is paw to Phosphora and helped her up.

Chunky Kong- You ok?

Phosphora- I'm fine…(groan)…maybe not 100%...

Then Lord Fredrick got back up.

Lord Fredrick- You were able to hit as hard as Donkey Kong…

Then Fredrick snapped his jaw back into place after Chunky knocked it when he hit him.

Lord Fredrick- …I like that!

(In another part of Toad Town)

Kirby and a small group he was with in charge with were standing as the next area of Toad Town.

Kirby- It's not looking too good for the Kong's down there…

Meta Knight was looking through a telescope.

Meta Knight- Well, it's about to get worse. Some of the enemy forces have slipped passed the first line of defense and are heading our way.

Kirby- Shit!

Jessie- You know, it's been great working with you, but it's obviously we're unnecessary!

James- You can tell Ty he can keep his $50,000!

Knuckle Joe- You three are just gonna flee like ****ing cowards?

Kirby- You stuck around when Lysandre and Tabuu unleashed that fake Zygarde on Kalos and you stayed with us when we fought Tabuu's followers at Rugged Mountain.

Before anyone knew it, Subspace creatures known as Bombed fell from the sky and exploded in almost everyone's face. Kirby looked up and saw Marx flying just above him with rainbow wings.

Marx- HAHAHA! Looking good, Kirby! Missed me?

Flying behind Marx was a bunch of flying Subspace creatures called Feyesh and each one was holding a Bombed.

Kirby- Not you again, Marx! Aren't you tired of me kicking your ass? I've done it three times already!

Marx- We all know you wouldn't have beaten my Omega form if you didn't have help from Donkey Kong. And you and that angel got lucky when you beat me and Pyrrhon on Popstar. Anyway, men, bombs away!

Then the Feyesh dropped all the Bombeds they were holding and letting them fall on Kirby and his group. Kirby quickly used his inhale to try and suck up all the Bombeds, but he didn't get all of them and his group took a small hit.

Marx- HAHAHAHA! That was almost too easy! You keep the bombing going. I'll move on ahead and see if I can bomb the castle.

Marx was about to fly towards Peach's castle, but he suddenly felt like a rope or a vine wrap around one leg. Marx looked behind him and saw James' Carnivine using vine whip to grab one of his legs.

James- Quickly, Carnivine! Pull him down!

Carnivine- Carnivine!

Then Carnivine was able to sling Marx to the ground.

Marx- You three are more annoying than Master Tabuu claimed you three would be! I'll make you regret that!

James- Carnivine, bullet seed!

Carnivine- Carnivine!

Carnivine fired bullet seed, but Marx countered by spitting out a barrage of arrows. It not only blew away Carnivine's bullet seed, but it knocked Carnivine to the ground. Then Jessie called out her Seviper.

Jessie- Seviper, poison tail!

Seviper- Seviper!

The tip of Seviper's tail began to glow purple and it swung it at Marx. Marx created a ball of energy around his body and rammed into Seviper's poison tail. Then Seviper was knocked away from Marx and into Jessie, James, and Meowth, knocking them all to the ground. Marx was about ram into them again, but Marx was suddenly hit with a large soundwave and knocked to the ground. When Marx looked to his right where the attack came from, he saw Kirby in his Robobot Armor while it was in its mike form.

Kirby- Yo! DJ Kirby in da house!

Mike Robobot gave Kirby the "Rock On" hand sign as "Yo Check This Out" (from Killer Instinct) played in the background.

Kirby- Alright…crank up the jam, Robobot!

Mike Robobot fired another soundwave and it knocked Marx into a wall and almost through it. Then Mike Robobot extended its hand to help Team Rocket get back up.

James- What is that machine anyway?

Kirby- This is my Robobot Armor. And no, you can't borrow it when this is all over.

Meowth- How did you know we were gonna ask that?

Then Kirby noticed a large shadow looming above him. Kirby looked up and had an extremely unpleasant look on his face.

Kirby- Oh shit!

Flying just above them was a very large white creature with one red eye, a pair of wings, and what looked like a halo on its head.

Kirby- Why! Out of all the foes I've slain, why the **** did Tabuu bring Zero back to life?!

Jessie- I'll admit, he is a little creepy…

Meowth- Is that eye of his…bleeding…?!

Kirby- Seriously! I'd rather fight Marx than Zero!

Marx- Yeah, I wasn't the only one you beat down that Tabuu got in touch with. And it's good you remember Zero…because Zero remembers you…

Then Kirby saw his and part of Robobot's reflection and Zero's glaring eye.

James- This might be a bad time to ask, but what makes Zero more dangerous than Marx?

Then Zero fired huge energy beam from his eye and aimed for Kirby. Kirby had Mike Robobot grab Team Rocket and quickly dashed out of the way. The energy beam Zero fired caused a massive explosion that left a creator in the ground that was at least 20 feet deep.

Kirby- That answer your question?

Meowth- That's even more destruction than the twerp's Z-Move!

Jessie- No wonder you killed that one-eyed monster!

Then Kirby noticed Mike Robobot was shaking.

Kirby- You don't have to say it, Robobot. You're scared of Zero's power like I am. If you're too scared, I can fight Zero without you while you help the others.

Mike Robobot shook its head.

Kirby- Ok, thanks for sticking with me, Robobot.

Meowth- Why are you talking to that robotic armor?

Kirby- Because Robobot has a mind of its own and is a sentient machine.

Marx- Don't forget, he's not your only opponent.

Before Marx could try and attack Kirby again, Knuckle Joe appeared behind Marx and his hit him from behind with a focus jab.

Knuckle Joe- Kirby is also not your only opponent, yah know.

Then Meta Knight appeared next to Knuckle Joe.

Meta Knight- And I still owe you some payback for when you and Pyrrhon put that Mind Control Seen my head, Marx!

Marx- Fine, I can deal with you while Zero finishes Kirby.

(In another part of Toad Town)

Link was leading the next line of defense and Link was getting a little nervous. Aryll was standing next to him while looking through her telescope.

Aryll- Nervous, big brother?

Link- I'd be lying if I said I wasn't.

Aryll- Looks like we're holding our own, but Tabuu's forces are still managing to advance.

Then Magnus approached Link from behind.

Magnus- Hey, your sister is pretty cute.

Link- Seriously?! You're doing this when we have a huge crisis on our hands?!

Magnus- Can't blame me for trying since this might be my last chance I get.

Link put his hand over his face.

Link- How on earth did you and Pit meet?

Magnus- Pit and I were trying to take down the target and I thought it would be best if the two of us teamed up.

Aryll- Primids heading straight for us!

Impa- Archers!

The Hylian archers fired their arrows at the approaching Primids, but they were Metal Primids and were incased in a metal armor. So the arrows didn't hurt them.

Sheik- It appears we'll have to try something else.

Magnus readied his giant sword.

Magnus- Now you're speaking my langue!

Magnus began to charge for the Metal Primids with a small group of Hylian solders right behind him.

Link- Was I that arrogant when I was young?

Aryll- You were arrogant as a kid, but not that arrogant.

Magnus and the Hylian Soldiers clashed the Metal Primids head on. Unlike the arrows, the bludgeoning weapons like Magnus' sword were able to hurt the Metal Primids. However, the next Primids to show were Scope Primids and they were aiming their laser scopes at Magnus and the Hylian Soldiers.

Sheik- Aryll, you better use Nayru's Love that I…I mean, Zelda taught you!

Aryll- Ok, but I still don't see why you can't cast it.

Aryll was able to create a barrier to protect Magnus and the Hylian Soldiers before the Scope Primids' lasers hit. Then the laser blasts got deflected right back at them.

Magnus- That was close!

Then a bunch of Sword Primids came out and began charging for Link with their beam sword.

Vaati- Stop right there, fools!

The Sword Primids stropped and turned to look at Vaati.

Vaati- Link is mine! Got that? You can fight the barbarian and the Hylian Soldiers, but don't you dare intervene with my rematch!

Link- Didn't know you cared so much, Vaati.

Vaati- Like I said back Rugged Mountain…I have every intention of returning the favor of you cutting my head off before Tabuu put it back on.

Magnus- You cut off his head?! And they say I'm the barbarian.

Vaati- You should be focusing on other things.

Vaati snapped his fingers and the Sword Primids turned their beam swords swords Magnus, Sheik, Impa, Aryll, and the Hylian Soldiers.

Vaati- Just because they're not allowed to fight Link doesn't mean they're not allowed to attack the rest of you. Have your fun…

The Sword Primid swung their beam swords. Luckily, Aryll, Magnus, Sheik, and Impa were able to block.

Vaati- You know, it was rude of you to leave before we could finish our battle at Rugged Mountain, Link.

Link- Well Vaati…you want me…you got me! Let's finish this once and for all!

(In another part of Toad Town)

Shantae was leading the next line of defense with some of her friend, Dark Lord Gaol, and King DeDeDe.

Gaol- I hope Magnus is doing ok.

Shantae- I'm sure he's doing just fine with Link and the Hylian army.

Bolo- By the way, is it just me or does that Sheik fella look familiar?

Shantae- Uhh…I'm sure it's nothing, Bolo!

Sky- But why did we get stuck with tubby over here?

King DeDeDe- Hey! How about being a bit nicer to me since I've agreed to risk my life to help you fend off an army that's most likely gonna kill us! I even lent you my Waddle-D army!

Then they heard a loud banging sound.

Bolo- What was that?!

Sky- Wrench, check it out, but be careful.

Wrench tried to fly up, be he was quickly shot down with a cannon ball.

Sky- WRENCH!

Sky rushed to help Wrench, but the one who shot Wrench down suddenly stood in front of her as soon as she got to her bird.

Pirate Master- Bye-bye birdy!

Shantae- Pirate Master!

Pirate Master- Good to see you again, little genie. Last time, I went easy on you, because Tabuu ordered me only to stall you. But this time, he said I can do whatever the **** I want with you. And this time, that green swordsman and blue hedgehog aren't here to save you.

Shantae- Who said I was alone, Pirate Master?

Pirate Master- Neither am I.

Then a bunch of skeleton pirates came from behind the Pirate Master and began charging for Shantae and her friends.

King DeDeDe- Waddle-D's, CHARGE!

The Waddle-D's all pulled out a spear and began charging for the skeleton pirates. Wrench was able to get back up and turn into his giant form so Sky could climb on and ride on Wrench's back. Meanwhile, the Pirate Master was staring down Shantae while Bolo and Gaol stood beside her. Bolo pulled out a Morningstar and charged for the Pirate Master. But the Pirate Master slapped Bolo and knocked him to the ground.

Pirate Master- What an airhead.

Shantae (mutters)- Can't argue with that…

Gaol fired five energy balls as the Pirate Master, but the Pirate Master suddenly made them stop before they could reach him. Then the Pirate Master juggled the five energy balls into the cannon on his shoulder and pointed it at Shantae and Dark Lord Gaol.

Pirate Master- You want it back…then here you go.

Then an energy blast was fired from the Pirate Master's cannon and it blasted Shantae and Gaol to the ground. Shantae struggled to get up as she saw the Pirate Master moving towards her.

Shantae- Electric Storm!

Shantae shot a bolt of lightning at the Pirate Master, but the Pirate Master caught it and threw it into his cannon again. Shantae quickly made a barrier before her own spell was fired back at her, but the barrier shattered upon impact.

Pirate Master- Like the new trick, maty? Tabuu taught it to me after our last encounter. Said it would help deal with any of your spells you try to throw my way?

The Pirate Master drew his sword and was about to strike Shantae, but the Pirate Master was suddenly hit in the face by DeDeDe's mallet and knocked away from Shantae.

King DeDeDe- But can it help you deal with that, bonehead?

Shantae- DeDeDe?

Gaol- Since when could you fight at all?

King DeDeDe- I'm not as much of an overweight bum as most claim me to be. I certainly didn't get to be king by doing nothing but getting fat all day.

Dark Lord Gaol got herself back up and dusted herself off.

Gaol- Guess I underestimated you. Still don't like working with you.

King DeDeDe- The feeling is mutual.

Shantae got herself back up.

Shantae- Can we please save the disputing for after we deal with this mess?

Gaol- Alright.

King DeDeDe- Fine.

The Pirate Master spun his head back into place after DeDeDe whacked it.

Pirate Master- I'll make you all walk the plank for this!

(In another part of Toad Town)

Sly and Shazza were leading the next line of defense. Behind them were some member of Ty's Bush Rescue squad, some of Boss Cass' minions, and Boss Cass himself.

Shazza- Ty, please bring Fang back soon.

Sly- Don't worry about it, Shazza. I'm sure Ty and the others will beat the Deadly Six, destroy that machine, and free the kids before we know it.

Boss Cass- The odd really don't suggest that, Sly. I'm an optimist, but I'm also a realist.

Sly- Shut up, Cass…

Dennis looked through the zoom scope of his bazooka and saw something that made him put an expression of fear on his face.

Dennis- We got trouble! The Quinkan have slipped through and are heading this way!

Sly- If the Quinkan are here, the Quinking can't be too far behind.

Soon, these shadow-like creatures with glowing yellow eyes came into view of Sly and the others and were moving in fast. Dennis panicked and open fired with his bazooka as the Quinkan got closer. However, the Quinkan were unscathed.

Boss Cass- Someone needs to remind that weenie tree frog that Quinkan are super natural beings and a rocket launcher won't do much good against them.

Boss Cass looked at the laser blaster in his hand and a certain haunting memory went through his mind. Boss Cass shook his head violently and tried to push that memory out of his head.

Sly- Wow…I guess you really do regret what you did to Fluffy after Ty fought the Quinking…

Boss Cass- **SHUT THE **** UP!**

The first batch of Quinkan began charging for them.

Shazza- Time to let out this ****ing rage I've got building ever since Fang was kidnapped!

Shazza pulled out her blaster and began charging for the Quinkan along with some of the Bush Rescue members. Sly and Boss Cass looked at each other in confusion for a moment.

Boss Cass- Don't look at me. Ty married her.

Sly put his paw to his face for a moment, pulls out his boomerangs, and ran to face the Quinkan right after her. Boss Cass ordered his minions to advance, including the Uber Frills. Sly, Shazza, and Boss Cass were doing fine at first, but suddenly, what looked like Boss Cass with glowing green eyes appeared.

Quinking (in Boss Cass' voice)- So we meet again. I already know Ty is not here, but I'll make do with you…especially you, Boss Cass. After all, it was you who pulled the trigger to that blaster that destroyed me and your henchmen, Fluffy.

Boss Cass flipped out at the mention of Fluffy's name and he fired his blaster at the Quinking. However, a barrier appeared around the Quinking's body.

Quinking (in Boss Cass' voice)- That might've finished me off after I was weakened from fighting Ty, but Tabuu made a few improvements. That won't do you much good this time, slave Cass.

Boss Cass punched the ground in anger.

Shazza- Does Tabuu keep upgrading every villain he revives?!

Sly- Well, it would be too easy if they were exactly the same as when we first beat them down. Guess we'll have to beat the Quinking the old fashion way like Ty did at the Quinking's castle.

Sly threw his boomerangs at the Quinking, but he dodged them too easily. However, Sly threw them as a distraction to get in close and punch the Quinking and knock him to the ground. Then the Quinking changed from the form of Boss Cass to Sly, but still with those glowing green eyes. Sly tried to punch the Quinking again, but he caught Sly's fist.

Quinking (in Sly's voice)- You forget, I can turn into just about anyone I want and match their strength and skills as well!

The Quinking punched Sly in the gut and knocked him to the ground. As Sly struggled to get back up, he had an idea.

Sly- Hey, if you can turn into anyone, why not turn into Tabuu?

Boss Cass- What?!

Shazza- Sly, are you crazy?!

Sly- If you really could turn into Tabuu, wouldn't you finish us all off in not time, right?

Quinking (in Sly's voice)- You think I wouldn't have thought of it by now. I tried turning into Tabuu once…and my body literally almost exploded, because my body couldn't handle the strain from copying his power.

Sly- Shit, I thought that would work!

Shazza- Why were you trying to get the Quinking to turn into someone who's just as powerful as all of us combined?!

Sly- I was hoping that curse Tabuu has preventing him from physically leaving Subspace would take effect on the Quinking once he turned into Tabuu.

Boss Cass- Good idea, but execution was off.

Then Shazza fired her blaster at the Quinking, but the barrier appeared again. Shazza kept firing, but she wasn't making any head weight. Sly did notice that Boss Cass was now gone.

Quinking (in Sly's voice)- Stop wasting your time, you foolish dingo. You're doing no better than Boss Cass did.

Shazza- Maybe…but I can make you look, dumbass!

Then Boss Cass attempted to tackle the Quinking from behind, but stepped to the side and tripped Boss Cass.

Quinking (in Sly's voice)- You'll have to do better than that.

Boss Cass- We just did!

Then the Quinking realized that a bunch of strange red circular devices were surrounding him in the ground.

Quinking (in Sly's voice)- What are these?

Shazza pulls out what looks like a detonator.

Shazza- Proximity mines!

Then Shazza pushes the button and all the mines go off, literally blowing the Quinking into the air. He landed in a large creator in the ground created by the explosion. He was still in the form of Sly, but his eyes changed from green to red.

Quinking (in his real voice)- That ****ing does it! Ty was the only one to push me this far, but I'm done messing around! Time to show you all my true form again!

Then a flash of bright light engulfed the Quinking. When the light faded, there stood a giant black and purple monster that almost looked like a T-rex with glowing yellow eyes (the Quinking's final phase form in the final boss fight in Ty 3: Night of the Quinking).

Quinking- (ROAR)

Sly pushes a button on his communicator.

Sly- Julius, are you there?

Julius- I'm here, Sly.

Sly- Good, because I need you to use the Bunyip Beacon and send Shazza and me our Bunyips, NOW!

Suddenly, Sly's Launcher Bunyip and Shazza's Battle Bunyip MK2 were teleported in front of Sly and Shazza.

(In another part of Toad Town)

Shadow, Silver, the rest of Sonic's friends that weren't captured, and Cragalanche were standing as the next line of defense.

Silver- Doesn't sound like things are going so well for our friends at the front of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Shadow- Agreed. It obviously won't be long before a portion of that army comes our way.

Knuckles- Well I think it's cool we got this giant rock fighting with us! Wouldn't you agree?

Cragalanche- …

Knuckles- Silent type, I like that.

Viridi (telepathically to Knuckles)- He's a rock. Cragalanche doesn't talk much.

E-123 Omega- Scanners detecting lifeforms coming at the gate.

Rouge flew up to see over the wall.

Shadow- Is it Tabuu's forces?

Rouge- It's not Tabuu's Primids…it's the Black Arms!

Shadow- What?!

Then the gate was blasted by a laser and bunch of black alien creatures charged through the large hole recently made.

Amy- Those are the Black Arms again!

Shadow- But how could that be if…

Silver- Shadow, look out!

Silver pushed Shadow out of the way as an energy blast was fired at Shadow from above.

Black Doom- Hello again, Shadow. It has been far too long.

Shadow- Black Doom!

Silver- So Black Doom is working for Tabuu now?

Black Doom- The power Tabuu gave me was too intoxicating to refuse his generous offer. Plus, I get to face you again after how you betrayed me and the Black Arms.

Black Doom fired two energy blasts at Shadow and Silver. Silver tried to create a shield around him and Shadow, but it was barely able to hold back Black Doom's attack.

Blaze- Silver! Shadow!

Blaze was about to rush to them, but she stopped when she heard what Silver had to say.

Silver- No Blaze! Shadow and I will handle Black Doom! You and the rest just need to focus on keeping the Black Arms from advancing to Ash or Pit's group since they're our last line of defense!

Amy- Silver's right. If we really want to help, we need to keep the Black Arms at bay.

A few of the Black Arms fired their laser guns at them, but Cragalanche slammed his fist into the ground and a huge wall of stone appeared to block all the laser blasts.

Vector- Nice thinking there, rocko.

Espio- It won't hold for long.

Cragalanche then punched the wall and some rocks flew out from the other side of the wall, flinging some boulders like a slingshot at some of the Black Arms.

Knuckles- Not bad! Let me try!

Knuckles punched the stone wall Cragalanche made and more rocks began to get launched at the Black Arms.

Viridi (telepathically to Knuckles) Wow! Knuckles, you're just as strong as Cragalanche if you can do that at well!

Palutena (telepathically to Knuckles)- They don't call him Knuckles for nothing, Viridi.

Knuckles- Yeah, I'm a badass!

Then Knuckles punched part of the stone wall too hard and it crumbled.

Rouge- And you also get over confident too easily like an idiot!

Big- Guys, here comes more of them!

They all readied themselves as more of the Black Arms charged for them. Meanwhile, Shadow and Silver were trying to handle Black Doom.

Shadow- Chaos Spear!

Shadow fired his Chaos Spear while Silver used his psychic powers to fling a few boulders at Black Doom. But Black Doom just brushed them all way with one swipe of his hand. Then Black Doom fired an energy blast and knocked Shadow and Silver to the ground.

Shadow- Damn it! Tabuu has made Black Doom even stronger than he was when he tried to invade!

Silver- If only we had the Chaos Emeralds, but we let Sonic take them with him to the Lost Hex!

Palutena (telepathically to Shadow and Silver)- I'm not sure if this really is a good idea, but Viridi and I might have a good enough substitute.

Silver- Really?!

Shadow- Explain!

Viridi (telepathically to Shadow and Silver)- We knew the god who made the Chaos Emeralds. In fact, Palutena and I were his apprentices when we were teenagers. Hylia, Goddess of Hyrule was also one of his students back then. Anyway, we could create the same type of energy to turn you into your super forms.

Palutena (telepathically to Shadow and Silver)- But we don't know if the cost and risks would be worth it. You'll lose your rings at least twice as fast and we won't be able to turn you back into your super forms once you do for the remainder of this massacre.

Viridi (telepathically to Shadow and Silver)- Not to mention, you could also be feeding the machine that's draining your worlds even more power by fighting in your super forms, making it leech all life even faster.

Silver- Do it!

Shadow- If we can finish off Black Doom quick enough, we won't need to worry about using our super forms for the rest of the Black Arms!

Viridi (telepathically to Shadow and Silver)- Very well…

Palutena (telepathically to Shadow and Silver)- As you wish…

Then a bright light engulfed by a bright light. When it faded, there stood Super Shadow and Super Silver.

Palutena (telepathically to Super Shadow and Super Silver)- Remember, your ring supply will be drained twice as fast than it normally would.

Super Silver- We got that already! We need to do this as quickly as possible!

Black Doom- That is interesting. Those two goddesses could replicate the Chaos Emeralds' energy like that. Still won't save you. Your world and the worlds of your friends are doomed!

(In another part of Toad Town close to the castle gate)

Ash and his fellow Poke'mon Trainers were acting as the next line of defense. They all had called out most of their Poke'mon out, but Ash was the only still the only one that was able to use more than six because of that permit.

Misty- Nervous, Ash?

Ash- We are second to the last line of defense. That's a lot of pressure, but I'll bet Pit's group is feeling even more since their all that's left after us. Hold on a minute…

Ash looked and noticed someone was missing.

Ash- Where's Dawn?

Viridi (telepathically to Ash)- Don't worry, Ash. She didn't ditch you all. She just wanted to fight alongside with someone who was fighting in another groups.

Ash put his hand over his face- As if Pit doesn't have enough to deal with…

Viridi (telepathically to Ash)- It's not like you don't have enough Poke'mon and Trainers with you as it is.

Palutena (telepathically to Ash)- ASH! LOOK OUT!

Then Ash noticed a hyper beam was being shot right at him.

Sawyer- Aegislash, king shield!

Then Sawyer's Aegislash jumped between Ash and the hyper beam and blocked it.

Ash- (GASP) That was close! Thanks, Sawyer!

Then Ash looked up and saw Poke'mon Hunter J riding on the back of her Mega Salamence.

Brock- Crap! So it is true. Tabuu did bring Poke'mon Hunter J back.

May- I remember Ash telling us about her and she does look nastier than Team Rocket.

Brock- She is.

Ash- Cheap shot there, J!

Pikachu- Pika pika!

Poke'mon Hunter J- Like I really care about playing fair. I guess neither do you if you're using over 40 Poke'mon at once. But that Lycanroc…so different…could fetch a good price.

Tabuu (telepathically to Poke'mon Hunter J)- Not now, J. You still have this job to do. You can capture whatever Poke'mon you like after you've killed Ash and not before.

Poke'mon Hunter J- (Grunts) Yes, sir…

Ash- Sounds like you're not too happy working for Tabuu.

Poke'mon Hunter J- I admit…I hate taking orders from someone who isn't a client. But it was sink or swim…literally thanks to you getting in my way at Lake Acuity!

Ash- It was Azelf, Uxie, and Misprit who shot your aircraft down. Now me!

Poke'mon Hunter J- You were still the one who ruined everything! Not to mention you made me lose at least three of my contracts!

Iris- She really is worse than Team Rocket, and I can't believe I'm saying that!

Ash- Charizard, let's show them our A game! Keystone, respond to my heart! Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!

Charizard- (Roar)

Then Charizard transformed into Mega Charizard. Then Alain and Trever Mega Evolved their Charizards as well. Sawyer Mega Evolved his Sceptile, Brock Mega Evolved his Steelix, and Misty her Gyarados. Before they could attack Poke'mon Hunter J or her Mega Salamence, an energy blast was shot at the Mega Evolved Poke'mon and knocked them away from J and her Mega Salamence.

Fawful- I have fury!

Fawful appeared while using his headgear to fly in the air. Following him was a group of Primids.

Fawful- Is that fair? All of you and your Poke'mon against J and hers? Fawful think not.

Cilan- Him again!

Kiawe- The same guy that attacked us in Smash City!

Poke'mon Hunter J- I don't need your help, Fawful!

Fawful- J strong, Fawful know. Tabuu's gifts make J stronger, yes. But underestimating opponents is fatal move. We work together like or not. I have fury!

Some Primids tried to attack, but Kiawe had his Turtonator and Alola form Marowak stop them.

Kiawe- Turtonator, dragon tail! Marowak, bone club!

Turtonator- Nator!

Alola form Marowak- Wak! Marooo…WAK!

Kiawe's Poke'mon knocked away some of the Primids, but more were coming. Brock and Misty had their Mega Steelix and Mega Gyarados at the Primids. Some of Ash's friend began sending their Poke'mon to fight the army of Primids.

Iris- It's ok, Ash. We'll handle the Primids.

May- Just take those two down for us.

Ash saw that Alain, Sawyer, Serena, Clemont, and Tierno stayed to help him fight Fawful and Poke'mon Hunter J.

Fawful- Now that Fawful help even odds, we get party started! I have fury!

Poke'mon Hunter J- Do you have to say that every time?! You're beating a dead horse!

Poke'mon Hunter J called out her Drapion and Ariados to join her Mega Salamence.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Drapion, cross poison!

Sawyer- Aegislash, king shield!

Aegislash blocked Drapion with king shield and Drapion's power dropped.

Sawyer- Not only does king shield block an attack, it lowers a Poke'mon's attack power if it blocks a physical attack.

Poke'mon Hunter J grunts a bit, but Fawful made his grin even wider.

Fawful- No fear, Fawful here!

Then Fawful's headgear actually turned into ridicules looking imitation of Rotom'dex, but still remained on Fawful's head.

Rotom'dex- Is that supposed to look like me?!

Fawful- Accessing Rotom'dex boost feature! Restore J's Poke'mon attack stat!

Then Drapion was glowing red for a second and it's attack power was fully restored.

Fawful- Fawful analyze data and feature from Poke'dex Poke'mon and copied it to headgear. Like how it allowed trainer to use Z-Move twice.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Speaking of Z-Move…Drapion! Poison type Z-Move! Acid Downpour!

Drapion- **DRAPION!**

Drapion launched its Z-Move, but Pikachu jumped in front of it.

Ash- Pikachu, counter it with your Z-Move! Electric type Z-Move! 10,000,000-Volt Thunder Bolt!

Pikachu- Pika… **CHUUUUUU!**

The two Z-Moves collided and smoke filled the area. However, Pikachu noticed something moving in the smoke cloud. But what looked like a vacuum with teeth grabbed him before he could do anything.

Alain- Charizard, try using your wings to blow all of this smoke away! …Charizard?

Sawyer- Wait, where's Sceptile too?!

Tierno- And Blastoise?!

Then the vacuum part of Fawful's headgear fired Ash's Pikachu, Alain's Mega Charizard X, Sawyer's Mega Sceptile and Aegislash, Serena's Braixen, Tierno's Blastoise, and Clemont's Luxray into the air like a cannon.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Salamence, draco meteor! Drapion, pin missal! Ariados, night shade!

Mega Salamence, Drapion, and Ariados fired their attacks and knocked the Poke'mon of Ash and his friends to the ground. Sawyer's Aegislash was completely knocked out and Sawyer had to return it to its poke'ball.

Fawful- See, Fawful helping.

Poke'mon Hunter J- I see, but I still say I can do this alone.

Pikachu and the other Poke'mon got back up and were ready to stand their ground.

(At Princess Peach's castle gate)

Pit, Dark Pit, and a bunch of Palutena's Centurions were standing just outside Princess Peach's castle as the last line of defense.

Pit- Lady Palutena, how are my friends doing?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- They're holding they own, but there's no sing of the fight slowing down. Don't worry, they won't get completely exhausted instantly like at Rugged Mountain since Viridi and I are slowing that process down as much as we can, but it's still not going easy for everyone.

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- But because so many of you are all fighting Tabuu's forces at once, it almost doesn't matter whether or not we're preventing it from draining you all too much. That machine began draining our world's life energy at twice the speed as when it started within the first two minutes of this attack!

Pit- I still have faith in Mario and the others on the Lost Hex.

Dark Pit- Hope…it that really all you have?

Pit- It was hope that allowed us to defeat Hades. And it was hope that allowed us to defeat Tabuu in Grand Metropolis. Hope can be a very powerful weapon, Pittoo.

Dark Pit- Stop calling me that!

Suddenly, the door to the castle gate began to glow red and began to melt. Then they saw Pyrrhon using his flame like a blowtorch to melt the door. Behind him as a bunch of Primids.

Pyrrhon- I told you we'd find the party and it's looking HOT, baby!

Pit- You again, Pyrrhon?

Pyrrhon- Who else would Master Tabuu entrust with taking care of you, Pit? And believe me, this ****ing party is gonna set the whole Mushroom Kingdom on fire!

Pyrrhon began flying upwards.

Pit- And where do you think you're going?

Pit activated the Power of Flight and flew after Pyrrhon. The Primids began to charge for the castle, but Dark Pit commanded the Centurions to charge as well.

Pyrrhon (thinks)- That's right, Pit. Follow me a little bit more.

Pit pulls out his Palutena's Bow and began firing a few arrows at Pyrrhon. Pyrrhon dodged most of them, but did get hit and that allowed Pit to finally catch up with him. Pit was about to hit Pyrrhon with a melee attack, but Pit was suddenly hit with a large energy blast the knock him into the side of the castle.

Mysterious voice- Why hello…Pitty Pat…fancy meeting you here in this lovely little fanfiction.

Pit- Wait a minute…I know that voice…

Pit looked up and saw Hades flying above him next to Pyrrhon.

Hades- Yes, it is I, Hades! Lord of darkness and master of the Underworld! Not to mention devilishly handsome god.

Pit- You're not…exactly the type…to let someone like Tabuu…boss you around…

Hades- Truth be told, I'm only agreeing to fight for Tabuu for the laughs. The world must've missed my fourth wall breaking jokes ever since you destroyed my body in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Not to mention many of the reviewers for that game said I was the funniest character in that game. But I must say, I was very impressed when I heard about this team you became a part of. Even if it really is just the cognitive process of a creative author on a fanfiction website.

Hades and Pyrrhon were about to attack Pit again, but something they weren't expecting happened.

Dawn- Piplup, whirlpool!

Piplup- Piplup!

Then a large water tornado hit Hades and Pyrrhon from their right and knocked them away from Pit. Then Pit saw Dawn extending her hand to help Pit up.

Dawn- Need a hand, Pit?

Pit- Dawn? Aren't you supposed to be with Ash?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Maybe it's a good thing she's here.

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Yeah, Pit. She did just save your bacon.

Dawn- Ash has enough Poke'mon helping him out since he's got that permit. I thought I'd help you protect the castle.

After Dawn helped Pit get up, they heard Hades and Pyrrhon laughing.

Pyrrhon- Isn't this cute! HAHAHA!

Hades- Good old Pitty's got a lovely lady!

Pit- Shut up, Hades!

Hades- You know, Pit, if you really didn't want her clinging to you as much as Amy clings to Sonic, you probably should've let her fall from that cliff in that fanfiction "Poke'mon: Rise of the Devil" and she wouldn't be so in love with you, little angel.

Dawn- Hey, shouldn't Piplup's whirlpool have been super effective against that flaming guy?

Pyrrhon- Huh…?

Hades- Sweetie, you need to learn that not all of your type advantages work in all battles outside of Poke'mon battles. For example, an electric attack that isn't a Poke'mon move could hurt your ground type Mamoswine. And just because Pyrrhon here is made of fire, doesn't mean your water type Piplup will put his flames out.

Pyrrhon shot a fireball, but Dark Pit appeared and blocked it with a shot from his Dark Pit Staff.

Dark Pit- Can we save the chat for later? Or did you all forget the huge battle happening all around?!

Hades- Dark Pit is right, and I'd hate to leave the readers waiting with all this suspense.

(Inside Prince Peach's Castle)

Peach and Starlow were watching from the tower of the castle while at the same time trying to use the power of wishing to try and slow down the life draining as much as they can.

Starlow- Tabuu's power is even greater than I was led to believe! Even us star sprites can't hold him back for very long.

Princess Peach- But we can do our best to keep our world alive long enough to stop that this mess.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Magician Returns**

(At the Deadly Six's hideout)

Zavok and the other Zeti were watching the chaos happening through a computer monitor.

Zazz- Hehehe! Tabuu was right. Their energy is helping us kill their world faster.

Master Zik- And with Tabuu's forces attacking them, they're forced to ether fight back and let themselves get drain or let Tabuu crush them. Very cruel indeed. I guess even someone as old as me could learn a thing from Tabuu.

Zavok- And to think it will be their own desire to protect their world that will be their undoing.

Then an alarm goes off and the computer monitor shows Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, Bowser, and Eggman approaching their hideout.

Zomom- They found us?! How'd they figure where we were hiding so quickly?

Zeena- Maybe it's because we in the same base we used the last time we faced Sonic.

Zor- Then why bother moving back in here?

Zavok- Don't worry, I'm sure Dimentio can keep our guests entertained until we've finished our little job for Tabuu.

(Just outside the Deadly Six's hideout)

Sonic led Mario and the others to this factory looking building that looked a little run down, but it also looked like it was surrounded by lava caverns.

Bowser- You sure those bastards who kidnapped Jr. would be hiding in a rusty dump like this, rat?

Sonic- This was where they were hiding out last time, but if you call me a rat again, I'll twist your ***** off like I did with one of Boss Cass' blue tongue's!

Eggman- Besides, I'm the one who built this robot factory…before the Zeti kicked me out. But yes, my old robot factory would be the perfect place to use a machine like that. If it's going to constantly drain all life energy the way it's doing, it will require a lot of power to keep it on. The robot factory I built on the Lost Hex is the only place to here to find enough power to generate such a machine. But I will admit, it was in better condition last time I saw it.

Mario- I don't know, guys…this seems too easy…

Donkey Kong- Now that you mention it, Mario, other than Meowth crashing into the ground like a meteor earlier, we haven't seen any real activity. No one has tried to get in our way yet.

Sonic- Maybe Zavok thought we would get scared off after showing us what he did to Meowth and…

Before Sonic could finish, he bumped into some kind of invisible wall.

Yoshi- Sonic ok?

Sonic- I'm fine, but what is this?

Orbot and Cubot tried to move towards Doctor Eggman, but another invisible wall blocked them. Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, Bowser, and Eggman realized there were trapped inside some kind of illusion box while Orbot and Cubot were outside of it.

Ty- What's going on?!

Eggman- It appears that they set a trap for us. However, this isn't made by any form of technology. This is something else.

Mario- I don't know why, but this seems familiar to me…

Luigi- Me too.

Sonic- How? You've never been to the Lost Hex.

Mario- Not that. I mean…

Suddenly, the box they were trapped in flipped like a spinning panel, and everyone inside of it was now gone.

Orbot- Hello…? Doctor…

Cubot- Where'd everybody go?

(In an unknown area)

The box reappeared in this area that looked like a green limbo with no end in sight in all directions. It flipped again and Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, Bowser, and Eggman found themselves in strange place.

Yoshi- Where are we?!

Mario- I'm not sure, but I feel like I've been here before.

Mysterious voice- Greetings everyone. I'm so happy you all came to visit me! I could just explode with joy!

Mario- Is that who I think it is?!

Luigi- Please! Please tell me I'm wrong about who I just thought it was who said that!

Then another box appeared in front of them and when it flipped, Dimentio appeared.

Dimentio- Aww. You're gonna hurt my feelings, Mr. L. And I was so looking forward to see the two of you again.

Mario- Dimentio!

Luigi- Don't call me that! You know how much I hate that nickname!

Donkey Kong- Mario, you know this creep?

Mario- His name is Dimentio. He's a magician who can warp dimensional structures to his advantage.

Bowser- But if I remember correctly, the Chaos Heart erased his very existence completely after he was defeated. How is he back now?

Mario- I don't think it's that hard, Bowser. He's one of Tabuu's puppets.

Dimentio- I would say I'm better than a mere puppet, but you sort of ruined the surprise. I had a whole suspenseful act all planned out, but now there's no point since you already know I'm working for Tabuu.

Sonic- Screw this! I'll just run you over and finish this quick!

Sonic charged his spin dash and charged for Dimentio. But Sonic was suddenly halted in his tracks, because the ground he was running on began to move backwards like a treadmill.

Sonic- What the…?!

Then Dimentio pointed to the left and the ground Sonic was standing on shifted to the left, like a kaleidoscope. Dimentio kept twisting the dimension around where Sonic was standing until he fell to the ground.

Dimentio- Foolish hedgehog. Your speed is useless if I tamper with the very ground you tread on.

Sonic got up, jumped into the air, and tried a homing shot. But Sonic went right through Dimentio like he was an illusion. In fact, it was a fake Dimentio. Two magic blasts were shot at Sonic from above and Sonic was barely able to dodge them.

Ty- Mario mate, I think I need to need to know more about this Dimentio before I jump in blindly, like Sonic did.

Mario- He's a magician like I said earlier. He likes to mess with your head like Fawful does. However, unlike Fawful, he can mess with your mind literally.

Luigi- Don't remind me, Mario! That bastard messed with my mind…twice!

Mario- But most of the things he throws your way are only illusions. Problem is, he does such a convincing job, it's hard to tell which tricks are real or not.

Dimentio- That's only part of the truth. Master Tabuu has showed me many more tricks, my friends. But here, let me show you just how fruitless this struggle is.

Dimentio snaps his fingers and the green limbo changed to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario- We're back in Toad Town?

Dimentio- Not really. This is what's happening right now with your friends below fighting Master Tabuu's army. Live footage.

Chunky Kong and Lord Fredrick were in arms lock and Chunky was struggling to hold him.

Chunky Kong- Hurry it up you guy! I don't know how much longer I can do this!

Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, and Phosphora threw a large amount of orange grenades and lighting blasts at Fredrick from behind. But when they hit him, it looked like Fredrick wasn't hurt that much. Then the pushed through Chunky and threw him to the ground. Then he blew on his war horn and hit Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, and Phosphora with an ice blast before tackling them to the ground.

Donkey Kong- Fredrick and the Snowmeds?!

Kirby and Robobot jumped up to try and punch Zero in his eye, but Zero slapped Robobot with his wing and knocked Kirby out of Robobot and to the ground. Kirby crashed into Jessie, James, and Meowth as he landed and knocked them to the ground. Then Zero shot another beam from his eye, but Robobot shielded them by jumping in front of the attack.

Kirby- **ROBOBOT!**

When the smoke cleared, Robobot's right arm was blown off, parts of Robobot's frame was damaged and falling apart, and there were several sparks coming from Robobot's body. Then Robobot fell to the ground.

Kirby- Robobot! Are you alright?!

Kirby rushed to Robobot and tried to get it to stand, but Robobot just laid there with part of its body parting from the exposed parts.

Kirby- You're going to ****ing pay, Zero!

Mario and the others were horrified as they watched their friends fight what seemed like a losing battle.

Dimentio- Ok, that's enough of that. Say ciao to this.

Dimentio snapped his fingers again and they were all back in that green limbo.

Dimentio- As you can see, you've left your friends to die.

Sonic- Wait a minute, how were Silver and Shadow in their super forms if I have the Chaos Emeralds?

Dimentio- Who cares. They won't last long against Black Doom anyway. If Tabuu's followers don't do your friends in, the life draining machine will. But enough talk. I say it's time we get started. Prepare for a magic show you'll never forget.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Dimentio's Newest Magic Show**

Dimentio grinned and stared down at Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, Bowser, and Doctor Eggman as they braced themselves for battle.

Dimentio- Get ready…

Dimentio snapped his fingers and several balls of energy balls appeared around his body.

Dimentio- …for another amazing magic show! Now…showtime…ciao.

Dimentio snapped his fingers again and those energy balls dashed for Mario and the others. But when they jumped out of the way, those energy blasts suddenly changed direction and continued to come after them.

Bowser- What the…

Eggman- Those are tracking out movements like a heat seeking weapon!

As those energy balls were approaching, Ty blocked by throwing his boomerangs at some of the approaching energy balls and Bowser did the same with his flame breath. It caused some to explode, but then Dimentio jumped out from behind the smoke.

Dimentio- Come on! Let's play! Dance! Dance!

Dimentio fired more of those energy balls at them. Sonic tried to spin dash into Dimentio from behind when he thought he wasn't looking, but Sonic dashed right through another fake. Then the real Dimentio stepped on Sonic head before jumping into the air.

Dimentio- And the poor wittle hedgehog will never catch me!

Sonic rubs his head and grunts a bit.

Dimentio- Hope you're all warmed up, because that was just the first act. This magic show is just getting ****ing started!

(At the Deadly Six's hideout)

Zavok and the rest of the Deadly Six were watching Dimentio's fight with Mario and the others through a computer monitor.

Zavok- HAHAHAHA! I have to say, Dimentio is much better than I was expecting. I can see why Tabuu sent him.

Master Zik- He certainly like to mess with his opponents' minds rather than beat them to a pulp.

Zeena was filing her nails while standing next to Zavok.

Zeena- He had to be that good if he spent all that time disguised as Zavok's shadow under our noses and we never noticed.

Zor- And yet, Sonic and the Super Mario Brothers team still continue to fight this hopeless battle. It's all so meaningless.

Zazz- Well, I guess it wouldn't be much fun if they just surrendered without a fight. I'm sure the boss prefers to watch them squirm.

Zavok- Indeed, I do. Still, Dimentio had better remember he has to bring Mario and Sonic to us alive or there will be consequences…for all of us…

Zomom- What do you mean, boss?

Zavok- I told you already. My end of the deal with Tabuu is I'm to give Mario to him alive. Tabuu wants to end him like how I want to finish Sonic off myself. But if I can't give him Mario, let's just say he might not be willing to make more deals with us and that will also mean no more of Fawful's cooking.

Zomom- No more of that delicious spicy chicken, jelly filled pastries, or bacon filled omelets?! Shit man!

Zavok- And if Dimentio fails to bring me Sonic, I'm sure Tabuu won't mind me taking my anger out on Dimentio. But I would really feel better if it were Sonic.

(Back in Dimentio's created dimension)

Dimentio snapped his fingers and at least seven Dimentio's appeared.

Dimentio- What's wrong? Can't tell which of us is the real one?

Donkey Kong- Then let's hit all at once!

Donkey Kong slammed his fists into the ground and made a powerful shockwave with his earth shaker attack (Donkey Kong's down b move in Smash). All the fake Dimentio's vanished, but the real one was not found. Then Donkey Kong felt someone standing on his head.

Dimentio- Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta…

Donkey Kong- If you finish that sentence, I'll punch your face in so hard, your head will pop out of your ass!

Dimentio- What? You got a problem with that?

Donkey Kong- Maybe so, but I'm not dumb enough to punch myself in the face like what Sonic did to Ganondorf when he stood on his head like that.

Dimentio- Guess you're not that stupid as Master Tabuu claims after all. But how will you…

Then Dimentio was knocked off of Donkey Kong's head with Luigi's perfectly timed Super Jump Punch and Sonic's homing shot. Dimentio pulled himself together and made two large vines pop out of the ground and grab hold of Sonic and Luigi and began squeezing the life out of them. But before Dimentio could do more, Eggman pulled out a laser gun and hit Dimentio with a laser shot. Then Mario pulled out a fire flower to turn into Fire Mario so he could try and burn the vines. Bowser used his flame breath to also burn the vines. Dimentio tried to attack Fire Mario and Bowser, but Yoshi threw an egg bomb and Ty threw his boomerangs at Dimentio from behind. Dimentio blocked by creating a barrier around his body.

Yoshi- We need get in close, or we not get head weight!

Then Ty pulls out a pill out of his pocket.

Ty (mutters)- This might work…

Ty rushed head first at Dimentio like Sonic kept doing and Dimentio flew out of the way.

Dimentio- Not so smart of the smart one in the group!

Then Ty he was surrounded by Dimentio's energy balls before the all exploded in his face.

Fire Mario- TY!

When the smoke cleared, Ty was lying on the ground and was covered in wounds. Dimentio checked him and grinned a bit.

Dimentio- That's one down. The Tasmanian Tiger has flatlined!

Donkey Kong- What?!

Fire Mario- No! That can't be!

Dimentio turned his back at Ty's body. But little did he know, Ty's paw twitched a bit.

Dimentio- It be, Mario! Your friend just died because of you! How does it feel to be a failure as a leader to your…

Suddenly, Dimentio was electrocuted. Dimentio turned around and saw Ty jabbing his Zapperangs into Dimentio's back.

Dimentio- Impossible…your vitals…

Ty- Fooled you, mate! I crunched a pill that makes me flatline, but only for a few seconds. Not long enough to kill me…but long enough to fool an asshole like you! Had to get in close to you somehow, mate.

Then the electrical energy from the Zapperangs knocked Dimentio into the air and crash back into the ground. Then Fire Mario and Bowser burned away the vines binding Sonic and Luigi, freeing the two of them.

Dimentio- I see you're as smart as Master Tabuu said you are, Tasmanian Tiger. Just like that other Tasmanian Tiger he told me about.

Ty- What are you talking about?

Dimentio- A gray Tasmanian Tiger who was considered to be the best thief in Australian was part of the team Mario's ancestor led 1,000 years ago. But enough of these games…

Then Dimentio levitated himself back up and had a black aura surrounding his body as his eyes turned red.

Dimentio- I had hoped to do this less violently…especially since Zavok ordered me to bring Mario and Sonic to him alive…but it looks like I have no choice but to use Master Tabuu's power!

Then Tabuu's mark appeared on Dimentio's left palm and Tabuu's dark energy began building up inside of him.

Dimentio- Your ****ing hopes aren't worth shit! I'm going to destroy…EVERYTHING!

Then a set of rainbow colored wings appeared on Dimentio's back as he fired an energy wave from his body.

Fire Mario- Oh ****!

Luigi- Everyone, get down!

The energy burst exploded and it knocked Fire Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, Bowser, and Eggman to the ground and a few feet away from Dimentio. They all managed to get up, but they all took a beating from that last attack.

Fire Mario- Little risky, Dimentio. Using Tabuu's strongest attack this early and draining more than 1/3 of that sample of Tabuu's power.

Dimentio- I'm not an idiot like Fawful. I only used it at half its true power to conserve energy. Besides, Zavok and Master Tabuu have plans for some of you. And they might get mad if I finish you off too quickly. But don't you worry, because we still have plenty more magic tricks and much more to destroy!

Then Donkey Kong saw a fire flower lying on the ground and got an idea. Dimentio dodged Bowser's claw and he flew even higher to avoid Sonic's homing shot. Eggman fired his laser gun again, but Dimentio fired a magic attack to block it.

Dimentio- Is this all you got? You're starting to become predictable.

Donkey Kong- Hey clown face!

Dimentio heard Donkey Kong's voice behind him, but when he turned around, he saw a flaming fist before it punched him in the face and knocked him to the ground. Then they saw a red gorilla with parts of its fist covered in flames.

Fire Mario- Donkey Kong?!

Fire Donkey Kong- Hey, Mario! Hope you don't mind if I borrow one of your fire flowers.

Dimentio got himself back up and began to unleash more of Tabuu's power.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: On to the Grand Finale**

Dimentio made more energy balls surround his body and was ready to fire at any time at Mario and the others.

Eggman- Hey, you wouldn't happen to have another one of those fire flowers?

Fire Mario- I do, but it's my last one and I'm saving it for Zavok and the Deadly Six.

Dimentio snapped his fingers again and those energy balls dashed for them. Fire Mario, Fire Donkey Kong, and Bowser used fire to block. But before the smoke cleared, they heard Dimentio snap his fingers again. The next thing they knew, Fire Donkey Kong and Bowser were struggling to hold up a giant 16-ton weight that almost landed on them.

Bowser- (Grunts) Gee…that bastard…really learned…how to make his…tricks more real…

Fire Donkey Kong- No doubt…thanks to Tabuu…upgrading him…

Fire Donkey Kong and Bowser managed to toss the 16-ton weight away from everyone, but then Dimentio created a massive title wave and instantly struck everyone. Fire Mario and Fire Donkey Kong were changed back to normal and everyone was scattered and knocked to the ground. Sonic spat out some of the water and had a very annoyed look on his face.

Sonic- This is beginning to get really ****ing annoying! I was hoping to save this for Zavok, but you'll be worth it!

Then the seven Chaos Emeralds appeared and circled around Sonic and Sonic turned into Super Sonic.

Super Sonic- Try and mess with my speed attacks this time, dumbass!

Then Super Sonic performed a spin dash, but it was too fast for Dimentio to react to. Before Dimentio even knew it, Super Sonic punched him in the ribs and broke them (Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 X-Ray style). The Super Sonic's knee hit Dimentio in the chin and knocked him into the air after the knee broke Dimentio's jaw (again, Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 X-Ray style). Then Super Sonic jumped into the air after Dimentio, put both his fists together, and slammed both of them into Dimentio's forehead, cracking part of his skull (again, Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 X-Ray style). Dimentio made a large creator in the ground after that last attack and was even bleeding in several parts of his body. But then Tabuu's mark on his left palm lit up. Just like that, Dimentio's broken bones and wounds were instantly healed.

Dimentio- Damn, that was smarts! I would say that I am impressed…except for the fact that that power is not really yours.

Super Sonic- What do you mean?

Dimentio- I mean you're piggybacking off of someone else's power. The power within those emeralds belonged to a very power god once. Not as powerful as Master Tabuu, but he was at least ten times stronger than ether Palutena or Viridi are. A 1,000 years ago, he was framed for someone else's crimes and was exiled to the mortal world with his true power sealed away. He was able to have his innocence proven some time later, but he foolishly chose to remain mortal just because he didn't want to leave behind his new friends he made during his banishment to the mortal world. But he placed his true power that was sealed away in those mystical stones that would soon be known as the Chaos Emeralds.

Super Sonic- And how would you even know that?

Dimentio- Because that former god was part of the original Super Mario Brothers' Team. How do you think he was able to prove his innocence? Mario's ancestor helped him find the god who framed him.

Then Dimentio noticed Tabuu's mark was glowing a bit dimmer.

Dimentio (thinks)- Shit! I used up more of Tabuu's power than I thought to heal myself! Better not let it show, because I don't know if I'll survive another barrage like that in his super form. I have to remove his ring supply.

Super Sonic- Well enough of this game! I'll just punch your lights out quickly since we're in a hurry!

Dimentio- You sure you want to risk something like that?

Dimentio continued to distract Super Sonic as part of his shadow snuck around behind Super Sonic to grab his rings.

Dimentio- I'm sure you want to have as many rings as you can before facing Zavok. Let me tell you a little secret…Zavok has access to Master Tabuu's power too!

Super Sonic- So Zavok and the Deadly Six are Tabuu's followers?

Dimentio- Not exactly. Zavok is only working part time for Master Tabuu, even though Tabuu has offered him a permeant position and he turned it down. But Master Tabuu put his mark of Zavok's palm like he did with the rest of his followers. And even though it's temporary, he will use that power to give himself a boost to crush you all…assuming you can get passed me that is.

Super Sonic- Trust me, I only need a fraction of how many rings I have to knock you out after seeing how badly you took my previous blows!

Dimentio's shadow was about to grab Super Sonic's ring until Ty's Zapperangs struck the shadow. That not only shocked the shadow, but it also electrocuted Dimentio…again.

Dimetnio- ****…not again…

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Ty ran up to Super Sonic.

Ty- Hey, mate. He was trying to stall you so he could swipe your rings and prevent you from staying in your super form.

Super Sonic- Ok…thanks, Ty.

Mario- I know you're as powerful as a god in your super form, but try not to let your guard down with a trickster like Dimentio.

When the electrocution wore off, Bowser grabbed hold of Dimentio from behind (Bowser's forward b move in Smash).

Bowser- Got you now, you twisted asshole!

Then Bowser tossed Dimentio into the air and Eggman shot a laser from his laser gun before Dimentio hit the ground.

Tabuu (telepathically to Dimentio)- Well…this is a bit of a disappointment, Dimentio. But fret not. I think it's time for this magic show's grand finale!

Suddenly, Dimentio was engulfed by a bright light. When it faded, there stood a strange looking creature with long arms, legs, and neck that were also retractable. Even stranger was it had Luigi's face.

Super Dimentio- Wow! This is a nice little surprise, Master Tabuu. The special body I created when I mixed Mr. L with the Chaos Heart. It even has all of the power it had when I first fought that mustached fool.

Luigi- I really hate seeing that thing again! I know it's not me being possessed by Dimentio again this time, but I seriously can't stand this abomination!

Mario- And without the Chaos Heart too!

Super Sonic- He might be bigger, but that just make his easier to smack!

Super Sonic charged for Super Dimentio with his spin dash, but Super Dimentio jumped over Super Sonic.

Super Sonic- What the?! He can keep up with my speed now?!

Super Dimentio- Master Tabuu evened the playing field to go against you using that god's power to super charge yourself. Time for you all to say…ciao…

Super Dimentio snapped his fingers and a giant twister that swiped up Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Super Sonic, Ty, Bowser, and Eggman. Then Super Dimentio created several bombs and let the tornado pick them all up and explode in Mario and the others' faces. After they all crashed landed to the ground, Yoshi thought he saw someone standing above him. Yoshi looked up, he saw a mysterious figure cloaked in shadow.

Mysterious figure- Shh…

Then the mysterious figure vanished instantly. When Yoshi look at where he thought he saw the mysterious figure again, he saw two red stars.

Yoshi- Mario's! Catch!

Then Yoshi threw the two red stars at Mario and Luigi. Mario and Luigi caught the red stars and used them to turn into Ultra Mario and Ultra Luigi.

Ultra Luigi- It feels great to be in our ultra form again!

Ultra Mario- But where did those red stars come from?

Super Sonic- Who cares, really? Now you got a power-up as strong as my super form.

Super Dimentio had each of his stretching arms to try and punch Ultra Mario and Ultra Luigi. Ultra Mario and Ultra Luigi punched the fists back into Super Dimentio. After Super Dimentio got punched in the face by his own fists, a ball and cable wire were shot around Super Dimentio's legs, tying them together.

Super Dimentio- What's going…?!

Then Bowser and Donkey Kong jumped up to Super Dimentio's face and punched it while he was losing his balance and knocked him to the ground.

Eggman- My brilliant plan worked!

Ty- Your brilliant plan? This was my idea, mate! Not to mention, I was the one who built that cable launcher you just used!

Eggman- Shut up you orange fuzzball!

Bowser- Hey, that's my line.

Before Super Dimentio was able to get back up, he saw Super Sonic flying just above him, throwing Ultra Mario and Ultra Luigi at his as they came at him with their Super Jump Punch. When the attacks hit, the fake dimension shattered to pieces.

(Back outside the robot factory on the Lost Hex)

Orbot and Cubot were still wondering where everyone went as another of those boxes appeared. When it flipped, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, Bowser, and Eggman returned.

Orbot- Doctor!

Cubot- It's great to see you again after all these years!

Eggman- We've only been gone for an hour at most, you dumb bot.

Cubot- It's great to see you again after…uh…all this hour!

Eggman slapped his palm over his face.

Eggman- Why…why did I invent those two…

Then they all noticed Dimentio lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Dimentio (weakly)- Hehe…he…(cough)…you think you've won…I'm afraid not…I was able to keep you retards…busy long enough…

Then a black vortex opened up and began to pull Dimentio back to Subspace.

Dimentio- …ciao…

Then Dimentio was sucked in through the vortex before it closed.

Tabuu (telepathically to Mario and the others)- Well, I must say that I am very disappointed in Dimentio. I figured since he was he was more difficult to bring back to life than the others so far, he would do a more decent job. You definitely are just as worthy adversaries as the original Super Mario Brothers' Team. But Dimentio did keep you fools distracted long enough. By my calculations, you have one hour left. In that short hour, the machine will have done its job. Your home, your worlds…and even your friends will all be gone. And I'll have won.

Mario- Don't count on that yet, Tabuu! We've beaten everything you're thrown at us yet! This will be no different!

Sonic- Instead of sending your followers to do your work, why not face us yourself, dumbass?

Tabuu (telepathically to Sonic)- You know why, you dumbass hedgehog. I can't physically leave Subspace because of a curse on my body. Besides, you know you can't beat me. I brought you to your knees when you were Hyper Shadic as 80% of my power in Grand Metropolis or did you forget. Anyway, go die now at the hands of the Deadly Six.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Face to Face with The Deadly Six**

(Inside the Deadly Six's hideout)

Zavok and the rest of the Zeti's turned off the computer screen after they saw Dimentio getting defeated.

Zavok- I agree with Tabuu there, Dimentio was a huge disappointment. But I see the rest of that team is just hard to kill as Sonic is.

Master Zik- I think you all fail to see what just happened behind the scenes.

Zor- Why bother?

Master Zik- While you were all focusing on Dimentio, I saw someone. He was wearing a black cloak and he was the one who left those red stars in front of Yoshi. There is someone helping them from the shadows.

Zavok- That could pose a problem, Master Zik. Perhaps we should inform Tabuu about this.

Before Zavok could call Tabuu, the steel door was smashed down by Donkey Kong. Standing where the door use to be, the Deadly Six saw Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, Bowser, and Eggman.

Zavok- So you've all finally made it here.

Sonic- If you wanted to fight me again, Zavok, you could've knocked on my door instead of kidnapping Tails and would've been happy to accept your playdate.

Zavok- Still the jokester, I see. Will make killing you all the more satisfying.

Mario- Stop with the nonsense! Where are you hiding the children you've kidnapped?!

Zazz- Who said we're hiding them?

Zomom took a bite out a giant sub sandwich.

Zomom- Yeah…(munch)…they're right here…(munch)…

Then the lights turned on and they saw thousands of capsules hanging on the walls like decorations. And in each capsule was an unconscious child. Ty quickly spotted Fang in one of those capsules and tried to rush for him. However, Zeena attacked Ty before he could get close. Ty blocked her claws with his boomerangs.

Ty- Get the hell out of me way, you bitch!

Then both Ty and Zeena kicked each other in the stomach at the same time and knocked each other away from the other.

Zeena- You won't be getting any of these kids that easily.

Ty- Give me Fang or I'll take me anger out on you, you ****ing broad! I remember you were the one who broke into me house last night!

Bowser- That goes the same for Jr.! Give him back or your asses are mine!

Master Zik- If you want the kids back so much, you'll have to best us first.

Sonic- I whooped you six assholes at least three times each and by myself! Now I'm part of a team of heroes that are just as strong as me. What makes you think you can take all of us on now?

Zavok- Funny you should ask that, Sonic…

Then Zavok reveals Tabuu's mark on his left palm.

Zavok- I might not be one of Tabuu's followers, but he has temperately granted me access to his power.

Zazz- And let's not forget your worlds' energy!

Zor- We've already used some of it to increase our strength just like what happened last time.

Master Zik- And it's not just Mobius this time…

Then the computer screen behind the Deadly Six showed images of Mobius, Kongo Jungle, Buramudgee, Hyrule, Skyworld, Dreamland, Kanto, Sequin Land, and the Mushroom Kingdom. They were all looking horrible, like a baron wasteland about to lose all their last drop of life.

Zavok- And by the look of things, you don't have much time left. And neither does the rest of your team. They obviously won't last fighting Tabuu's followers while their actions drain them all. Face it, you left them all to die.

Luigi- Not if we take you down first!

Zazz- I'd like to see you try! Hehehe!

Luigi and Zazz began staring each other down. Donkey Kong and Zomom did the same thing. Ty and Zeena glared at each other. Yoshi stood in front of Master Zik and readied himself. Eggman pulled out his laser gun and aimed at Zor. Mario, Sonic, and Bowser stood in front of Zavok who looked very eager to fight.

(In the air ducks of the robot factory)

Orbot and Cubot were crawling around while Cubot was dragging Ty's toolbox behind him.

Orbot- Cleaver idea that Tasmanian Tiger had. Having us sneak into the base's power room to shut down the power while they keep the Zeti busy.

Cubot- Maybe he is smarter than the boss.

Orbot- Don't let the doctor hear you say that, or he might put you in the scrap.

Cubot- I'd say they're in good hands for trusting us with something as important as this.

Viridi (telepathically to Orbot and Cubot)- They don't!

Palutena (telepathically to Orbot and Cubot)- She's right. Mario and Ty begged us to help guide you through this assignment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Heroes Standing Their Ground**

(Back in the Mushroom Kingdom)

Chunky Kong was punched by Lord Fredrick and knocked into a building. The building tumbled like a house of card when Chunky crashed into it. As Chunky Kong as trying to pull himself back together, he saw Lord Fredrick charging for him. Chunky Kong quickly blocked, but just barely. Chunky and Fredrick were now in arms lock and Chunky was struggling to hold Fredrick back.

Lord Fredrick- You appear to be just as strong as Donkey Kong…but so am I!

Chunky Kong- Hurry it up you guys! I don't know how much longer I can do this!

Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, and Phosphora threw a large amount of orange grenades and lighting blasts at Fredrick from behind. But when they hit him, it looked like Fredrick wasn't hurt that much. Then the pushed through Chunky and threw him to the ground. Then he blew on his war horn and hit Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, and Phosphora with an ice blast before tackling them to the ground.

Lord Fredrick- It don't matter how many of you puny monkeys you try to throw and me! It makes no difference!

Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, and Phosphora were covered in wounds as they struggled to get up.

Diddy Kong- Damn it! Fredrick is too strong for any of us Kong's to fight without Donkey Kong!

Phosphora- Don't you have anyone other strong Kong's to help us other than Chunky?

Dixie Kong- Chunky Kong is the only other Kong who's as strong as Donkey Kong and even he can't beat Fredrick.

Phosphora- How did Donkey Kong beat that behemoth?!

Diddy Kong- He punched him in the face with his Monkey Punch and knocked Fredrick into the air and crash landing on the Snowmed's own ship.

Palutena (telepathically to Diddy Kong)- Actually, there was more to it than that. Donkey Kong knew Fredrick had a short temper and used it to his advantage.

Diddy Kong- Oh yeah! That would explain why DK kept getting Fredrick to charge his head into the wall.

Dixie Kong- I remember now! Donkey Kong threw some of the Snowmads at his head to get him to charge at Donkey Kong so he could hit Fredrick's weak spot on his back while jumping over him!

Phosphora- He has a weak spot?! Why didn't you say that earlier?!

Viridi (telepathically to Phosphora)- I think it's because that weak spot can only do damage to him with melee attacks and you don't have many of those, Phosphora.

Palutena (telepathically to Phosphora)- Also, hitting that weak spot will be like punching a brick wall, even if it will hurt him. Even Donkey Kong got hurt hitting Lord Fredrick there.

Viridi (telepathically to Phosphora)- This still won't be easy, because he'll be fast when he charges for you and you'll have to time your attack just right as you jump over Lord Fredrick.

Phosphora- Ok, simple enough. But how are we gonna make him lose his cool?

Lanky Kong appeared with a handful of orange grenades.

Lanky Kong- Allow me!

Then Lanky Kong threw the orange grenades and they exploded in Lord Fredrick's face.

Lord Fredrick- Another Kong? This is getting annoying!

Lord Fredrick pointed his Viking helmet at Lanky and began to charge for him, like how a bull charges. Luckily, Lanky Kong used his stretching arms to pull himself out of the way at the last minute and Fredrick ran into a brick wall. The brick wall crumbled like it was hit with a wrecking ball, but Fredrick was holding his head and looking a little woozy.

Lord Fredrick- Oh…my head…

Once Fredric pulled himself back together, he saw Lanky Kong standing nearby and he began to charge for him again. But before he could get close to Lanky, Diddy Kong managed to sneak up on Fredrick and hit the weak spot on his back. Lord Fredrick cringed in pain for a moment, but Diddy Kong's paw was now swollen a bit and glowing red.

Diddy Kong- Owch…I forgot how much that hurt…

Lord Fredrick straightened his Viking helmet on his head and turned to look at Diddy Kong.

Lord Fredric- Using the same trick Donkey Kong used when we fought…that's a dirty trick. But here's some ice to help with that swelling.

Then Lord Fredrick blew on his war horn again and shot a dragon made of ice out of it. Diddy Kong ducked to avoid it, but another ice dragon was show and closer to the ground. Diddy Kong tried to jump over it, but a part of Diddy's leg got hit by that second ice dragon and froze Diddy Kong's leg. Fredrick was about to approach Diddy Kong while he tried to unfreeze his leg, but Chunky Kong got back up and used his Primate Punch on the weak spot on Fredrick's back. The punch caused a hollow sound and Chunky did hurt his fist, not as bad as Diddy, but it did knock Lord Fredrick to the ground and made him drop his horn. Phosphora quickly managed to grab the horn before Fredrick could.

Phosphora- Let's see how you like having your own weapon used against you!

Phosphora blew on the war horn, but nothing happened.

Lord Fredrick- Hehehe. Foolish little girl. I don't just blow on that horn to make all that ice come out. I also put my ice magic into it. Which you obviously don't have…

Then Lord Fredrick created two large broad swords out of ice.

Lord Fredrick- I'm going to burry all of you Kong's in so much ice, you'll never feel warm again!

(In another part of Toad Town)

Marx was flying just above Meta Knight and Knuckle Joe as he dropped several energy bombs down at them. Meta Knight and Knuckle Joe kept trying their best to avoid them. Suddenly, Knuckle Joe found himself surrounded. Then Meta Knight grabbed hold of Knuckle Joe and they both vanished under Meta Knight's cape before the energy bombs could hit them. After Meta Knight and Knuckle Joe reappeared, Marx landed right in front of them.

Marx- Same old trick, Meta Knight. That old tricks won't protect you forever.

Knuckle Joe- Well we don't see you trying anything new since you fought Kirby on the Milky Way!

Marx- You want to see something new? I was actually hoping to save them for Kirby, but if you insist, how's this for new?

Then Marx's tongue stretched out like Yoshi's does and it grabbed Meta Knight. Then Marx pulled Meta Knight into his mouth, almost like how Yoshi and Kirby do.

Marx- Mmmm…chewy…mmmm…

Then Marx spat out Meta Knight and he suddenly gained a sword.

Meta Knight- What the hell was that?! That was disgusting!

Sword Marx- You like it? Master Tabuu taught me how to use the copy ability just like Kirby. You know what they say, fight fire with fire. Or in this case, fight a copier with a copier.

Knuckle Joe- You think you can fight as well as Kirby can by coping his copy ability?

Sword Marx- Let's find out…

Sword Marx quickly dashing into Knuckle Joe with his newly acquired sword and knocked Knuckle Joe to the ground. Knuckle Joe fired a few focus jabs at Sword Marx, but Sword Marx used his sword to swat them all away. Then Sword Marx fired a sword beam at Knuckle Joe and knocked him into a wall. Meta Knight tried to attack Sword Marx from behind, but Sword Marx quickly dodged it. Then Sword Marx begun a sword spin attack and Meta Knight was barely able to block it with his Galaxia sword. Then Meta Knight pulled his cape over himself and vanished while Sword Marx was still spinning.

Sword Marx- Hey! No fair!

Meta Knight- Who said a fight is supposed to be fair? Fool!

Then Meta Knight landed a surprise attack and knocked Sword Marx to the ground and changed him back to regular Marx.

Marx- Shit…guess I'll have to try something different…

Then Marx shot his tongue at Knuckle Joe this time and pulled him into his mouth.

Marx- Mmmm…a little rough around the edges…mmmmm…

Then Marx spat out Knuckle Joe and turned into Fighter Marx.

Fighter Marx- Now, let's see how a fighter does.

Knuckle Joe- You were right, Meta Knight. That was disgusting!

Meanwhile, Kirby, Robobot, Jessie, James, and Meowth were dodging all the energy blasts that were being shot by Zero from above.

Jessie- I don't mean to be rude, but this is getting us nowhere!

Kirby- Agreed. I have one idea, but it will be risky. See that big red eye on Zero's head?

Meowth- How can we not with the way it keeps bleeding?

Kirby- It's also his weak spot. Striking that eye was how Ribbon and I were able to beat Zero. But the problem is, we'll have to get in close to get to his eye. Think you guys can distract Zero long enough for me and Robobot to get in close.

James- You want us to risk being blown to pieces by that monster?!

Kirby- You'd rather one of you try and get up close to Zero to attack his eye?

Meowth- No way!

Jessie- I'm not touching that bleeding eye!

James- I think we're safer at a distance from Zero!

Kirby- Good to hear. You don't have to damage him or win, you just need to keep his one eye fixed on you long enough.

Zero shot another energy beam from his eye, but Kirby and the others dodged it. Smoke covered the area where Zero hit and Zero was trying to figure out where they were hiding.

Jessie- Yanmega, sonic boom!

Yanmega- (Buzz)

Yanmega flew out of the smoke and fired its attack, but Zero put one of his wings over his eye to block.

James- Yamask, shadow ball!

Then Yamask appeared behind Zero and fired shadow ball. It hit Zero's back, but it didn't look like it hurt Zero much. Then Jessie's Gourgeist attacked with seed bomb from Zero's side. Then James' Inkay used psybeam from another angle. Team Rocket's Poke'mon were not doing much to hurt Zero, but they were confusing him a bit by attacking him from so many different angles. Making it difficult for Zero to focus his one eye on who to attack. Little did Zero noticed, Kirby and the Robobot Armor were climbing this one building just above Zero. Kirby and Robobot jump off the building and were about to try and grab onto Zero from behind. But unfortunately for Kirby, it wasn't going to be that easily.

Tabuu (telepathically to Zero)- Hey Zero…behind and above you…

Then Zero's eye closed and completely vanished as it opened up on the other side of Zero's head and spotted Kirby and Robobot.

Kirby- What the…

Zero slapped Kirby and Robobot with his wing and knocked Kirby out of Robobot's cockpit. Then Kirby fell from the sky and crashed into Jessie, James, and Meowth, knocking them all to the ground. As they were struggling to get back up, they saw Zero shoot another energy blast from his eye. Then Robobot appeared out of nowhere and jumped in front of the blast.

Kirby- **ROBOBOT!**

Then the Robobot Armor was hit with Zero's attack, but when the smoke cleared, Robobot was severely damaged. Its right arm was completely blown off, several of its wires were showing through the opening in its frame, and sparks of electricity were coming from all the damaged parts in Robobot's body. Eventually, Robobot fell to the ground.

Kirby- Robobot! Are you alright?!

Kirby rushed to Robobot and tried to get it to stand, but Robobot just laid there with part of its body parting from the exposed parts.

Kirby- You're going to ****ing pay, Zero!

Zero looked at Kirby that you could see Kirby's reflection in Zero's big red eye.

Palutena (telepathically to Kirby)- Kirby, I know how much Robobot meant to you, but you mustn't let this get personal.

Viridi (telepathically to Kirby)- She's right. Getting you riled up is exactly what Tabuu wants.

James- Look, we are sorry about your toy breaking, but I think we need a new plan!

Jessie- That bleeding eyed monster looks like he's ready to attack again!

Kirby- This might drain me almost completely and fuel that machine even faster, but I guess I don't have much of a choice. Palutena, Viridi, think you can grant me one of my Super Abilities?

Viridi- Sure thing, Kirby. But try to remember you're doing this to help Mario, not to get revenge on Robobot.

Kirby- Fine. Just give me a Super Ability so I can stop Zero!

Then Kirby was transformed into Ultra Sword Kirby.

Meowth- What is that?!

Ultra Sword Kirby- I can make some of my copy abilities evolve to the next level. This is Ultra Sword. But it uses up so much of my energy, I'll be totally exhausted once this wares off. But if it can bring Zero down quickly, the payoff will be worth it!

(In another part of Toad Town)

Link and Vaati were crossing their swords and fighting with all their might.

Vaati- Strong as usual! Had to be if you were able to slay me before!

Link- Again with how I cut your head off! It's starting to get annoying how you keep bringing it up! Will you cut it out, Vaati?!

Vaati- If you insist…after I do the same to you!

Vaati kicked Link in the stomach and knocked him a bit away. Vaati swung his sword again, but Link blocked with his shield. Then Link used his sword spin and knocked Vaati a bit away from him.

Vaati- I think it's time to heat things up around here!

Then Vaati shot a stream of fire from his fingertips at Link and Link used his shield to block it. The Hylian shield was stopping the flames, but it was starting to get almost too hot for Link to keep holding. Suddenly, Din's Fire was cast at Vaati and knocked him to the ground. Link turned around and saw Aryll.

Link- Aryll, I thought you were helping the other Hylians deal with Tabuu's Primids.

Aryll- No, I must protect you, big brother!

Vaati- Big brother? I didn't know you had a sister.

Then Vaati took a look at Aryll.

Vaati- You know, your sister almost resembles the goddess, Hylia.

Tabuu (telepathically to Vaati)- Don't let your guard down, Vaati! Aryll might not be as strong as Link, but she wields the magic of Hylia herself. Her magic is just as dangerous as Link's Master Sword. And I should that Master Sword is powerful enough to harm even a god since a previous wielder of that sword was part of the original Super Mario Brothers' Team.

Vaati- Don't worry about me, Master Tabuu. I learned the hard way not to underestimate my foes.

Then Vaati's eyes merged into one and his body got covered in shadow. Then Vaati transformed into a giant black one-eyed monster (no relation to Zero) with bat wings and a giant claw that looked like it was made out of bats.

Aryll- Big brother, what the hell is that?!

Link- Vaati's true form.

Vaatis shot a bolt of black lightning from his eye and Aryll blocked with Nayru's Love. However, the barrier was not holding very well. Suddenly, Magnus' sword and Impa's giant knife struck Vaati from behind and made him cringe in pain.

Link- I thought you were also helping the Hylians fight of Tabuu's army.

Magnus- You think I'd let you take all the fun when a monster like this shows up?

Then Sheik appeared behind Link and Aryll.

Sheik- Vaati is obviously too dangerous to risk letting you face alone.

Impa- The Hylian troops are doing just fine against Tabuu's Primids without us. I trained most of them after all.

Vaati- Send in all the insects you want, I'll crush them all! None of you can match me with how much Tabuu has increased my strength!

(In another part of Toad Town)

Shantae, Dark Lord Gaol, and King DeDeDe were doing their best against the Pirate Master. The Pirate Master fired a few bones at them, but DeDeDe inhaled them (like Kirby can) and spat them back at the Pirate Master.

Shantae- Since when could you do that?!

King DeDeDe- Kirby's not the only one who can suck up things. But I can't copy powers like Kirby can.

However, the Pirate Master stopped his own bone attack before it hit him and put them in the cannon on his shoulder before firing it back. Shantae, Gaol, and DeDeDe managed to dodge.

The Pirate Master- I can even stop my own attacks you try to redirect at me! Tabuu's talents are more impressive than I thought. Almost make me wonder how your mother and the original Super Mario Brothers' Team bested him 1,000 years ago.

Dark Lord Goal charged the energy in her armor until she was surrounded by a ball of energy. Gaol tried to ram into the Pirate Master, but the Pirate Master swung his sword at her and was holding her back.

Shantae- That's it, hold the Pirate Master for just a bit longer…

Eventually, the Pirate Master broke through Gaol's attack and knocked her to the ground. But before he could react to anything, Elephant Shantae rammed into him from the side and knocked him to the ground. Then Elephant Shantae changed back to normal Shantae as she tried to attack the Pirate Master with her hair whip attack while he was down. But the Pirate Master quickly grabbed her hair and pulled her in as he was getting back up.

The Pirate Master- Nice try, but I've toughened up since we last fought here in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Suddenly, King DeDeDe dropped from above the Pirate Master and landed on top of him (King DeDeDe's up b move). Shantae was freed and the Pirate Master literally fell to pieces.

Shantae- I appreciate the help, but you need to be careful with that! You almost crushed me too!

King DeDeDe- Well excuse me for trying to help!

Then the Pirate Master put himself back together.

The Pirate Master- Damn! You really need to lose some weight there, tubby!

King DeDeDe- Hey! Don't call me tubby!

Then the Pirate Master saw Gaol got herself back up and the three surrounded him.

The Pirate Master- I see you're more trouble than your worth. Time to stop fooling around and this time, you won't have a swordsman with a sword of the gods or a hedgehog with the power of the gods to save you!

Then the Pirate Master gathered all of his dark energy and transformed into a giant.

King DeDeDe- What the hell?! He grows big too?!

Dark Lord Gaol- That's definitely the same giant skeleton Magnus and I saw during the Smash City event.

The Pirate Master- And now it's time to end you retards once and for all!

(In another part of Toad Town)

Sly got in his Launcher Bunyip and Shazza got in her Battle Bunyip MK2 just as the Quinking began to charge for them. Sly jumped out of the way, but Shazza took on the Quinking head on. Soon, Shazza's Battle Bunyip MK2 and the Quinking were in armlock.

Quinking- You seem a little tense. Is it because you lost your cub?

Shazza- Don't you dare talk about Fang, you ****ing monster!

Quinking- Looks like I touched a nerve. Did I hurt mommy's feelings?

Before the Quinking could taunt Shazza more, he felt the Battle Bunyip MK2 kick him in a certain area. The Quinking fell to his side, curled into a ball, and held the lower part of his body.

Sly- Yikes!

Boss Cass- What was Ty thinking marrying her!

Shazza- I told you before, I'm not in the mood to be ****ed with today! You're lucky I don't try and yank that thing off for taunting me about Fang, Quinking!

Tabuu (telepathically to the Quinking)- HAHAHA! I'm sorry, but you really did deserve that!

The Quinking got himself back up.

Quinking- Shut up! I don't need this, Tabuu!

Tabuu (telepathically to the Quinking)- I'm just saying that taunting her about her son while she's already taking this fight way too personally is a bad idea. Unless you want another…low blow…I'd say she's already blinded with enough rage. Unlike taunting Boss Cass over the fact he killed Fluffy during your invasion of Buramudgee. By the way, Sly has just launched a bunch of missiles at you from behind.

The Quinking turned around and saw Sly firing several missiles from the launchers of his Launcher Bunyip. The Quinking shot a few spikes from his back and got rid of the missiles before they could reach him. The Quinking roared and made a shockwave (like he did in the final phase of the final fight of Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan) and it shook Sly and Shazza's Bunyip machines that they almost lost their balance. Before Sly or Shazza could do anything, the Quinking swung his tail and knocked Sly's Launcher Bunyip and Shazza's Battle Bunyip MK2 to the ground. Boss Cass fired his laser blaster again, but another barrier appeared around the Quinking.

Quinking- You're slow to learn, Boss Cass. Tabuu already gave me protection against your blaster. Too bad Fluffy didn't have one when you shot her by mistake with it.

Boss Cass- Damn you!

Palutena (telepathically to Boss Cass)- In case you haven't noticed, he's trying to get you mad on purpose.

Viridi (telepathically to Boss Cass)- Especially since he obviously doesn't want to provoke Shazza again! If the world does end today, seeing Shazza land that blow directly in between the legs was worth it!

Shazza got her Battle Bunyip MK2 to stand back up.

Shazza- Let's see how you like it!

Then Shazza's Battle Bunyip MK2 pounded the ground with its fists and made a large shockwave. However, the Quinking jumped over it. Then Sly launched missiles from his Launcher Bunyip. They did damage the Quinking, but he landed on top of Sly's Launcher Bunyip. While Sly and his Launcher Bunyip were stuck underneath the Quinking's foot, the Quinking swung its tail at Sly. The mechanical arms of the Launcher Bunyip caught the tail just in time. Then Shazza has her Battle Bunyip MK2 punch the Quinking and knocked him off Sly's Launcher Bunyip.

Shazza- You ok, Sly?

Sly- I'm fine.

Shazza helped Sly get back up and they saw the Quinking launch the spikes on his back like missiles again. Sly tried to counter with some of his Bunyip's missiles, but he noticed something was wrong.

Sly- Shit! The missile launchers were damaged when the Quinking jumped on me Launcher Bunyip!

So, Sly and Shazza were barely able to dodge all of them before they exploded.

Quinking- Tremble before the might of both the Quinkan and Tabuu!

(In another part of Toad Town)

Sonic's friends and Cragalanche were fighting the wave of Black Arm while Super Shadow and Super Silver were fighting Black Doom.

Super Shadow- Chaos Spear!

Super Shadow fired his Chaos Spear at Black Doom while Super Silver fired a blast of his psychic energy. Black Doom avoided them and quickly pinned them to the side of a building while at the same time grasping one in each hand.

Black Doom- Even in your super forms, you can't handle my new strength! And once your rings run out, you'll be left completely defenseless against me!

Super Shadow- Chaos Control!

Super Shadow tried to teleport him and Super Silver out of Black Doom's grip, but nothing happened.

Super Shadow- What…

Black Doom- Tabuu showed me a new trick. He taught me how to neutralize you Chaos Control! Now you can't use Chaos Control to teleport out of danger!

Then Super Silver saw something laying on the ground and got an idea as he activated his psychic abilities.

Black Doom- I know Tabuu brought me back to help him deal with Sonic, but getting my revenge on you, Shadow, is all I need to satisfy me.

Super Silver- Sorry to break it to you, but your revenge will have to wait a little longer!

Suddenly, a laser blasted Black Doom in the back and it caused Black Doom let go of Super Shadow and Super Silver. Apparently, Super Silver used his psychic powers to grab hold of a dropped Black Arms weapon laying on the ground.

Super Silver- Tabuu might've taught you how to block Shadow's Chaos Control, but I doubt he taught you how to block my abilities!

Black Doom- He didn't, but he did inform what you all can do. I should've been more observant that one of my Black Arms dropped its weapon where you could grab it.

Then Black Doom crushes the laser weapon Super Silver took control of.

(In another part of Toad Town)

Ash, Alain, Sawyer, Serena, and Tierno were still battling Poke'mon Hunter J and Fawful while the rest of Ash's friends were fending off Tabuu's Primids.

Ash- Lycanroc! Rock type Z-Move! Continental Crush!

Lycanroc- (Howl)

Poke'mon Hunter J- Ariados! Bug type Z-Move! Savage Spin-Out!

Ariados- **ARIADOS!**

The two Z-Moves collided and neutralized each other out.

Ash- Can't believe Tabuu gave her another Z-Crystal!

Rotom'dex- All of this Z-Ring recharge is draining my systems!

Fawful- Really? Because Fawful's Rotom'dex copy go all day!

Fawful's headgear turned into that cheap Rotom'dex looking copy and restored Poke'mon Hunter J's Z-Ring to full power.

Clemont- Things will get too difficult with Fawful using all of Rotom'dex's boosts to strengthen J.

Ash- Got a plan?

Clemont- I think so. First, we need to trick J into using her Z-Move.

Alain- Not a problem. Charizard, blast burn!

Sawyer- And Sceptile, leaf storm!

Alain's Mega Charizard X- (ROAR)

Sawyer's Mega Sceptile- Sceptile!

Those two Poke'mon attacks were heading straight for Fawful and Poke'mon Hunter J.

Fawful- Those too big to avoid!

Poke'mon Hunter J- Then we'll just stop them. Drapion! Poison type Z-Move! Acid Downpour!

Drapion- **DRAPION!**

After Drapion's Z-Move blocked those two attacks, the area got covered in smoke. Fawful turned his headgear into heatseeking goggles and he tried to see if he could find Ash and his Poke'mon in the smoke.

Fawful- Let's see if Fawful can find Trainer in smoke cover…and remove his head before he see again!

Before Fawful do anything, Serena's Braixen and Tierno's Blastoise hit him from behind with fire blast and hydro pump. The attacks almost knocked Fawful's headgear off his head. Fawful turned around to face Serena and Tierno.

Tierno- Hey little bean man, bet you can't catch us!

Serena and Tierno began running away.

Fawful- No one pulls sneak attack on Fawful and get away with it! Get back here!

Then Poke'mon Hunter J noticed Fawful running in the opposite direction as to where Ash and his Poke'mon were.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Hey! Where do you think you're going?! Dumbass! Who needs that ****er anyway? I can beat you all on my own.

Fawful eventually caught up to Serena and Tierno after the smoke faded.

Fawful- Nowhere left to run, Poke'mon Trainers!

Serena- Who said we were running?

Then Clemont jumped out from behind Fawful and grabbed hold of his headgear.

Fawful- Get…off…Fawful's…headgear!

Fawful thrashed about like a bull at a rodeo until he was able to throw Clemont off his head gear. But just before Clemont fell off, he was able to place something on the headgear.

Fawful- Foolish Trainers will have to do better to get upper hand on Fawful!

Clemont- I'd say we did. Or have you not noticed we lured you away from your partner?

Fawful looked around and saw he was pulled away from where Ash and Poke'mon Hunter J were still battling.

Clemont- And that's not all…

Then Clemont pulls out a remote and pushes the button on it. Suddenly, the small device Clemont placed on Fawful's headgear administrated a burst of electricity. This caused Fawful's headgear to go haywire and electrocute Fawful at the same time.

Fawful- AAAAAAAAAAA!

Fawful managed to throw his headgear off before all the short secreting caused parts of his headgear to blowup.

Fawful- Fawful's headgear! It ruined! You asshole have any idea how long it take to fix?!

Tierno- Your plan worked, Clemont!

Serena- Well done!

Clemont- Not so tough without your fancy headgear holding all of your tricks? Well as you can see…the future is now thanks to…

Before Clemont could finish that sentence, a boxing glove attached to a mechanical arm punched Clemont in the face and knocked him to the ground. That mechanical arm came out a mechanical pack on Fawful's back he was hiding under his robe. Then a total of six of those mechanical arms with boxing gloves came out from under Fawful's robe.

Fawful- Four eyes fool for thinking all Fawful's tricks in headgear. Fawful still have million and one tricks up sleeve! Now, Fawful beat you like egg! I have fury!

Fawful tried to punch Clemont again with those mechanical arms, but Clemont got out of the way in time. Clemont called out his Chespin, Bunnelby, and Luxray.

Clemont- Chespin, pin missile! Bunnelby, mud shot! And Luxray, swift!

Chespin- Ches Chespin!

Bunnelby- Bunnel…BY!

Luxray- Lux!

The Poke'mon attacks blocked the mechanical arms, but they didn't look damaged at all. Meanwhile, Serena and Tierno tried to attack Fawful from behind while he was focusing on Clemont.

Serena- Braixen, fire blast!

Tierno- Blastoise, hydro cannon!

After Blastoise and Braixen launched their attacks, Fawful quickly turned around with a laser gun and fired it. The laser blast not only blocked the fire blast and hydro cannon, but pushed through the Poke'mon attacks and was heading straight for Serena and Tierno. Luckily, they got out of the way in time.

Fawful- HAHAHAHA! I have fury!

Back with Ash, Alain, and Sawyer fighting Poke'mon Hunter J, Ash looked up and saw J's Mega Salamence flying just above them.

Ash- Glalie, use ice beam! Goodra and Gible, both of you use dragon pulse!

Glalie- Glalie!

Goodra- Gooo!

Gible- Gible!

The three Poke'mon attacks hit Mega Salamence, but Mega Salamence hit them with dragon rush and knocked them out, forcing Ash to return them to their poke'balls.

Ash- Noivern, boomburst! Boldore, rock blast! Corphish, bubble beam!

Noivern- (Screech)

Boldore- Bol DORE DORE!

Corphish- Corphish!

The three attacks hit Mega Salamence and it looked like Mega Salamence getting to injured to keep itself airborne.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Drapion, cross poison! And Ariados, night slash!

Drapion and Ariados charged for Noivern, Boldore, and Corphish while they were distracted after attacking Mega Salamence. Luckily, Alain's Mega Charizard X and Sawyer's Mega Sceptile jumped in.

Alain- Charizard, dragon claw!

Sawyer- Sceptile, leaf blade!

Mega Charizard X's dragon claw stopped the cross poison while Mega Sceptile's leaf blade stopped the night slash. But before they could celebrate, Mega Salamence managed to pull itself together and ready to attack again.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Salamence, crush them all with draco meteor!

Mega Salamence- (ROAR)

Mega Salamence shot some of its energy into the sky and it suddenly began raining meteors made out of Mega Salamence's energy. Then Ash had Snorlax and Boldore jump in front of the whole group.

Ash- Snorlax, Boldore, quickly, use protect!

Snorlax- Snor!

Boldore- Boldore!

A barrier surrounded Snorlax and Boldore as they shielded everyone from the draco meteors.

Sawyer- Clemont, Serena, and Tierno might have lured Fawful away, but we won't last long unless we ground that Mega Salamence!

Ash- Agreed…which is why I sent someone on it…

Flying just above Mega Salamence was Pikachu while riding Ash's Mega Charizard. Once they were directly above Mega Salamence, Pikachu jumped off of Mega Charizard's back and onto Mega Salamence's.

Poke'mon Hunter J- What?!

Ash- Pikachu, thunderbolt!

Pikachu- Pika… **CHUUUU!**

Mega Salamence cringed in pain and was looking like it was struggling just to keep its HP from dropping to zero.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Shake Pikachu off your back!

Mega Salamence tried to get Pikachu off, but Pikachu held on tight.

Ash- Pikachu, thunderbolt again!

Pikachu- Pika… **CHUUUU!**

Pikachu shocked Mega Salamence again and Poke'mon Hunter J began to lose her focus.

Poke'mon Hunter J- **** this! Use dragon tail and bash that ****ing yellow rat off your back!

Mega Salamence swung its tail, but Pikachu jumped off just in time. Not only did Mega Salamence miss Pikachu, its own dragon tail attack struck its right wing.

Ash- Charizard, now's your chance! Grab hold of Salamence and use seismic toss!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Mega Charizard quickly grabbed Mega Salamence and threw it to the ground and on top of J's Drapion and Ariados. Mega Salamence, Drapion, and Ariados were looking really hurt and struggling to get back up. So, Ash, Alain, and Sawyer decided to take advantage of it while they could.

Ash- Charizard, blast burn! Pikachu, electric type Z-Move! 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt!

Alain- Charizard, you use blast burn as well!

Sawyer- Sceptile, frenzy plant!

The Poke'mon attacks hit Poke'mon Hunter J's Poke'mon and nearly knocked them all out. But when it looks like they were going to beat Poke'mon Hunter J, she pulls out three strange crystals and feeds them to Mega Salamence, Drapion, and Ariados. Suddenly, all three of her Poke'mon were back on their feet.

Sawyer- What was that?!

Alain- Those are max revives! Those can restore a fainted Poke'mon to full strength!

Ash- Shit! Another annoying surprise Tabuu must've given her!

Things were looking bad, but there was one good thing for Ash and his friend out of it. Mega Salamence tried to fly back into the air, but it suddenly crashed back to the ground.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Huh? Salamence, what wrong?!

Then she saw that part of Mega Salamence's right wing was broken.

Poke'mon Hunter J- What happened to your wing?!

Ash- Of course! When Pikachu dodged that dragon tail, Salamence must've hit its own wing by mistake.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Tabuu, do something about this!

Tabuu (telepathically to Poke'mon Hunter J)- Not my fault you can get a bit reckless sometimes. I've already given you plenty of goodies. Just try to be a little more careful now that your mega evolved Salamence is at a disadvantage.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Bastard!

Tabuu (telepathically to Poke'mon Hunter J)- What was that?

Poke'mon Hunter J- Uh…nothing, sir!

Tabuu (telepathically to Poke'mon Hunter J)- Good. That's what I like to hear.

Rotom'dex- I just finished recharging your Z-Ring again…but this is the last time I'll be able to do it for this fight. My energy is almost completely drained…

Ash- That's ok, Rotom. This fight's almost over.

(Outside of Princes Peach's castle)

Pit, Dark Pit, and Dawn were still fighting Hades and Pyrrhon while the Centurions were holding Tabuu's Primids from reaching Peach's castle. Pyrrhon shot a stream of fire and Dawn had her Piplup counter with hydro pump. Pit shot a few light arrows from his Palutena's Bow and Dark Pit shot a ranged shot from hid Dark Pit Staff, but Hades dodged by flying into the air and above Peach's castle.

Pit- I'm not letting you get away that easily, Hades! Lady Palutena, I need the power of flight!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- You sure you want to fly after Hades like that?

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Yeah. Remember what happened when you tried flying after Pyrrhon? You would've taken heavy damage if Dawn hadn't showed up to save you.

Pit- Hades is more dangerous than Pyrrhon is! I can't risk Hades using this as an opportunity to try a sneak attack! Besides, I have a deferent idea on how to use the power of flight to climb Peach's castle. Hades won't suspect it.

Then Pit's wings began to glow and Pit ran up Peach's castle using the power of flight as a speed boost for his running.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- I didn't know you could use the power of flight like that. Clever idea, Pit.

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- I would say that too, but let's be real here. Pit obviously got that idea from Sonic.

Pit ran up the outside of the castle until he reached the top, but not on the room.

Pit- If this is a trap, Hades would expect me to fly instead of running up the castle. Now where are you, Hades?

As Pit ran across the outside of the caste's structure, Hades eventually appeared flying next to him.

Hades- I'm right here, Pitty. Quite an interesting way to use the power of flight. But wasn't expecting you to follow me up here.

Pit- Then way leave in the middle of battle? To stalk up on souls like you tried to do during our last battle?

Hades- I wanted to get a quick peek at the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom without Tabuu knowing real quick. I hear she's as beautiful as a goddess, which would explain why Bowser kidnaps her in almost every Mario game. But since you're up here, let me perform a piece for you.

Then a bunch of energy balls appeared around Hades.

Hades- It's your requiem!

Hades fired those energy balls at Pit, but Pit managed to dodge them.

Pit- You call that music?

Hades- Just playing the overture!

Pit- Of course you are. Now I'm playing…

Then Pit turned to face Hades and managed to stop running while still sticking to the castle, despite the 90-degree angle. Then Pit put his Palutena's Bow into its spinning blade form and jumped towards Hades.

Pit- …The Finale!

Then Pit and Hades collided their attacks. Both the attacks caused Pit and Hades to fall back to the ground level where Dark Pit and the others were still fighting. Hades hit the ground, but Dawn's Mamoswine jumped into the air and caught Pit before he hit the ground.

Dawn- That was close. You're not hurt, my darling angel?

Pit- I'm fine, but could you please not call me that right now.

Then Dark Pit knocked to the ground by Pyrrhon.

Dark Pit- It you two are done gawking, how about rejoining the battle here!

Then Pyrrhon shot Pit and Dawn. The two dodged, but Pyrrhon made his flame turn around and hit Pit from the back.

Pit (thinks)- That's strange. I remember Pyrrhon's flames doing more damage when Kirby and I fought him on Popstar. I wonder…

Pyrrhon- Here comes another hot one for you, Pit!

Pit- Lady Palutena, activate the power of reflect!

Palutena and Viridi at the same time (telepathically to Pit)- WHAT?!

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Pit, in case you forgot, Tabuu's power always breaks the power of reflect like a weight to an egg!

Pit- Just trust me on this!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Ok…Power of reflect!

Then a red barrier appeared in front of Pit. When Pyrrhon's flame hit the refection barrier, the flame bounced back and hit Pyrrhon.

Pit- I knew it!

Dark Pit- What just happened?! I thought Tabuu's power…

Pit- It's because they're not using Tabuu's power to make them stronger like when we usually fight Tabuu's followers. I've noticed Pyrrhon's attacks were weaker than when him and Marx attacked me and Kirby on Popstar. Not only that, none of Tabuu's followers are getting their energy drained like us. Now I realize they're using Tabuu's power to protect themselves from the machine the Deadly Six are using from draining them. And because of that, they can't use all of the benefits Tabuu's power brings.

Hades- Well done, Pitty! You actually figured out our little secret. I guess you were right when you side you can get your own ideas sometimes.

Pyrrhon- When did Pit tell you that?

Hades- It's actually a very interesting story. Before Pit went to see Dyntos for a new sacred weapon, I trapped Pit inside of my…

Pit- That's enough, Hades!

Hades- What's wrong? Don't you think that the readers of this fanfiction who haven't played "Kid Icarus: Uprising" would like to know what happened in Chapter 23?

Pit- If you bring that up again, I will hit your ***** as hard as I ****ing can until you beg Tabuu to let you die again!

Hades- Killjoy.

Dawn- Did Hades do something bad to you?

Pit- Let's just say he put me somewhere I don't ever want to go again! Really disgusting memory and I wish I could forget it!

Dark Pit- Trust me, you're better off not knowing, Dawn.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Deadly Strike at Six**

(Back at the Deadly Six's hideout)

Orbot and Cubot arrived at the room where the fuse box distributing power the whole base was. They opened up the fuse box and opened Ty's toolbox.

Palutena (telepathically to Orbot and Cubot)- Good, you found power source to this old robot factory.

Viridi (telepathically to Cubot)- What the hell are you doing?! Get that think off your head!

Cubot stuck his head into Ty's toolbox and got a wrench clamped to his face.

Viridi (telepathically to Orbot and Cubot)- For a so-called evil genius, that egghead has some of the most idiotic robots.

Cubot- Hey! I know you're a goddess and that we're working for someone who's usually your enemy, but we got feeling too!

Orbot pulls the wrench off of Cubot's face and moves towards the fuse box.

Orbot- How about we get back to the task at hand? Shutting down power to this place.

Palutena (telepathically to Orbot and Cubot)- He's right, Viridi. We don't have much time. That machine has sucked up nearly 99% of our worlds' energy and Pit and the others are almost spent fighting Tabuu's followers down below.

Viridi (telepathically to Orbot and Cubot)- Fine. I'm sorry for being so mean to you two. Now can you both please do this job for us?

Cubot- Gladly.

Orbot- This will stop the world draining machine, yes?

Palutena (telepathically to Orbot and Cubot)- Unfortunately, no. It's mostly running on Tabuu's power, not electricity. However, the kids they've kidnapped are also what's powering the machine. Turning off the power will deactivate the stasis pods they're all in and hopefully release them. That will stop the machine from draining our friends who are fighting in the Mushroom Kingdom and using their stolen energy to accelerate the world draining process. Giving us more time to hold Tabuu's forces off and take down the Deadly Six.

Viridi (telepathically to Orbot and Cubot)- Start by cutting the blue cable connected to the left side of the central power core. This should disrupt the flow of…

Cubot- Wait, wait! Hold on a second! Which one of these is blue?

Orbot put his palm over his face and so did Palutena and Viridi, even though those two weren't physically there.

(In another part of the Deadly Six's hideout)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, Bowser, and Eggman were about to face down the Deadly Six. Zavok saw Mario and Bowser standing in front of him, but he was mostly happy that Sonic was also one of his opponents.

Zavok- You have no idea how long I've waited for this day! To get my revenge on you, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic- If you really wanted to fight me again, you could've just called me and we could've arranged a playdate instead of doing Tabuu's dirty work. Besides, it was Eggman who tried to enslave you Zeti.

Zavok- Am I just to forget how badly you defeated all six of us? How you humiliated me in front of the other Zeti? I have pride and you needed to suffer as much as I did. And then I hear you've joined a group, making it even more difficult to exact my revenge. So Tabuu offered me an opportunity to get revenge.

Mario- By becoming Tabuu's slave?

Zavok- Tabuu has offered me a passion among his ranks…more than once…but I work for no one. Once this is all over, I will be ending our partnership with Tabuu. But that's fine with both of us, since we'll have both gotten the revenge we desire. But enough of this talk! The time to end you is now!

Zavok roared at Mario, Sonic and Bowser. For a second, it almost looked as if Zavok's eyes were glowing yellow.

Bowser- Screw this ****head!

Bowser tried to punch Zavok, but he caught Bowser's fist and was holding it back.

Bowser- How is this possible?!

Zavok- Impressive. You appear to be just as strong as I am, Koopa King. But I am curious, you have no quarrel with us and yet you're working with them to stop us. Someone like you should be fighting on our side.

Bowser- You should've thought of that before you kidnapped my son!

Zavok- Fair enough point…

Zavok swung his tail at Bowser and almost made Bowser lose his balance. But Bowser pulled his fists out of Zavok's claw and punched him in the nose. Zavok wiped the blood off of his nose and grinned a bit.

Zavok- I must say, you are a worthy opponent. Just like Sonic is. And speaking of Sonic…

Then Zavok quickly took a step to the side and avoided Sonic's spin dash from behind.

Zavok- You used that same trick on me the last time we fought. Trying to attack me from behind after you've distracted me. And don't think I don't know you're behind me too!

Then Zavok slammed his tail to the ground and made a launched a few nearby rocks on the ground into the air to block a few fireballs Fire Mario tried shooting at Zavok.

Fire Mario- How did he know I was behind him?

Zavok- I guess Sonic nor the fat doctor told you. I have more than just brute strength. I happen to be just as smart as I am strong. Which is way I lead the Deadly Six. You'll all have to do better if you want to beat me and save your worlds in time.

Zazz pulled out a strange yellow ball with what looked like a mechanical face.

Zazz- Should've known I'd be stuck with the weakling. This will be not fun!

Luigi- I'm not weak!

Zazz- After hearing what Tabuu and several of his followers said about the greenie weenie of the two Mario Brothers, I'd have to disagree with you on that one. I'll try to make this beatdown quick!

Zazz threw the yellow ball at Luigi, but Luigi used his superior jumping skills to easily jump over it.

Zazz- That's some air you got there. Even Sonic had trouble jumping over that.

Luigi- I can do more than just jump good.

Luigi tried to use his jump attack on Zazz, but Zazz caught his leg and threw Luigi to the wall.

Zazz- Way too easy! Hehehe!

Luigi- Palutena, Viridi, I know you've got your hands tied at the moment, but I need a power-up item! Any one of them except the mini-shroom will do!

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi)- Let me see what I got…sorry Luigi, but the best I got is a rotation block.

Viridi (telepathically to Luigi)- Rotation block? What's that?

Luigi- It shows a random item for Mario and I to get and it changes every second. It's like playing with a slot machine and whatever it shown when I do finally hit it is what I'll get. The rotation block is risky, but it's better than nothing.

Then the rotation block appeared above Luigi.

Zazz- Hahahaha! You gonna rely on luck?

Luigi- Luck has a factor in every battle. Come on, red star power…

When Luigi hit the rotation block, it showed the penguin suit power-up item. Luigi then changed into Penguin Luigi.

Zazz- A penguin?! HAHAHAHA! Oh, please don't hurt me, Mr. Penguin! HAHAHA! Lamest power-up ever!

While Zazz was laughing his head off, Penguin Luigi hit Zazz with a few ice balls and froze Zazz in a block of ice.

Penguin Luigi- Who's laughing now, asshole!

Penguin Luigi picked Zazz up and threw him into the wall. The ice shattered and Zazz fell to the ground.

Zazz- Why you! I'm gonna send you home in a box for that!

Donkey Kong and Zomom were in arms lock, but Donkey Kong was pushing Zomom back almost too easily.

Zomom- How can this be possible?! We're just as big as each other and yet I'm struggling to hold him back!

Donkey Kong- Simple. Your fat and I'm all muscle.

Then Donkey Kong quickly grabbed Zomom by the back on his neck and lifted him with one paw.

Zomom- Hey, put me down!

Donkey Kong- Ok…

Then Donkey Kong began dribbling Zomom like a basketball a couple of times before punching Zomom in the gut with his Monkey Punch. Zomom hit the ceiling and crashed back down to the ground.

Zomom- You're almost as bad of a meal as Sonic was!

Donkey Kong- And I thought you'd put up more of a fight. Sure, you're big and heavy, but I can easily lift twice your weight with one paw.

Zomom- The fight's not over yet!

Master Zik stood and balanced himself on his walking stick while staring at Yoshi.

Master Zik- I hear you have an appetite as big as Zomom's. Let's see if you can handle this.

Then a swarm of grapes, plumbs, and strawberries surrounded Master Zik before they were shot at Yoshi. Yoshi used his tongue to swallow all the fruit that was shot at him, but Yoshi wasn't done yet. Yoshi's cheeks were filled with all the seeds and he began spitting them as Master Zik like bullets. Zik flipped off his stick and began running around to avoid the seeds Yoshi was spitting at him. Yoshi eventually ran out of seeds, but he lost sight of Zik. But then Yoshi felt someone standing on his saddle, a stick being pressed against his throat, and someone pulling the stick from behind Yoshi's head.

Master Zik- You're fast, little dino. But not fast enough to keep up with me.

Yoshi was starting to choke with the way Master Zik was pulling his stick against Yoshi's neck. Yoshi was having trouble breathing and he was changing from green to blue.

Yoshi- …(gasp)…boing…POW…

Yoshi managed to jump as high as he could in the air performed his ground pound. When Yoshi spun around before dropping, it threw Zik off of him. Zik got himself back up while Yoshi was trying to catch his breath.

Yoshi- …(gasp)…Meanie Zeti try to strangle Yoshi?!

Master Zik- Well…that was the idea…

Ty pulled out his boomerangs and was growling very loudly at Zeena.

Zeena- Who would've thought that would end up kidnapping the cub of one of the members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team and now have to end up fighting that same fool?

Ty- If you think I'm ****ing pissed about abducting Fang, you should see me wife, Shazza handled it! She's was more furious than I was! But that don't mean I don't have a lot of anger to work out on you, bitch! I'll make you wish you never touched me cub!

Zeena- I've fought many boys like you before. Guys like you are always just a bunch of retarded fools. You should really be prepared to just die like your silly little friends fighting in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Ty- I wouldn't underestimate them…or me!

Zeena- Then come at me and try to kill me with your fancy tools.

Ty tossed one of his boomerangs at Zeena, but Zeena dodged it and got in close to Ty before the boomerang could return to Ty. Zeena swung her claw, but Ty used his other boomerang to block it.

Zeena- Guess you're not very good with handling opponents from close range!

Then Ty punched Zeena in the face and knocked her to the ground.

Ty- I might not be as physically strong as Mario, Sonic, or Donkey Kong, but picking a fist fight with me is the last thing you want.

Ty attempted his bite attack, but Zeena managed to get out of the way.

Zeena- I've already be bitten enough times already!

Ty- Fang bit you? I'll have to congratulate him after I kick your ass and rescue him. But first…

Then the boomerang Ty threw earlier was making its return trip and it brushed passed Zeena. However, something happened when the boomerang went passed her. Ty caught his boomerang and made a very big grin.

Ty- …let me teach you me pain by taking something precious of yours like how you took something precious to me and Shazza!

Zeena- What are you talking abou…

Then Zeena felts something hairy on the floor. When she looked down, Zeena saw a large clump of green hair. Funny thing was it looked familiar to her…almost like her green hair. Zeena quickly reached to feel her hair, but all she felt was the back of her now bald head.

Zeena- **MY HAIR?! WHAT THE **** DID YOU DO?!**

Ty- Consider that payback for all the kids you kidnapped, baldy.

Zeena- You mangy overgrown tiger rip off! I swear when I get my hands on you, you'll be wishing you were fighting Zavok instead of me!

Eggman was pointing his laser gun at Zor.

Zor- (sigh)…Another pointless conflict is about to begin.

Eggman- Then you shouldn't have had a deal with Tabuu!

Zor- And maybe you shouldn't have ever interacted with us by trying to enslave us with that conch and Tabuu might've never known we existed. One of Tabuu's followers told me Tabuu found most of them by tracing back previous adventures of Mario and the others. So, he probably found us by tracing back Sonic's adventure in the Lost Hex. In other words, you're partly to blame for the end of the world, Eggman. Why bother doing anything since it's just a matter of time before we're all doomed?

Eggman- Don't try pinning this on me!

Zor- Ether way, the reaper always wins in the end.

Then Zor creates two shadowy copies of himself

(Back in the room with the fuse box)

Viridi (telepathically to Orbot and Cubot)- For the 20th time, unscrew the bolt holding the adaptor in place in the bottom left corner and…

Cubot- Hold on…is this it?

Then Cubot touched something in the fuse box and was instantly electrocuted and blasted into a wall.

Cubot- Argh! Me voice chip's all cattywampus!

Orbot- Cubot…not your voice chip again…

Viridi (telepathically to Orbot and Cubot)- That's it! I'm this close to quitting this whole thing! Honestly, what were Mario, Sonic, and Ty thinking letting you two dumb bots do this?!

Palutena (telepathically to Orbot and Cubot)- As much as I hate to admit it, you have been a bit more trouble than you're worth. Listen, we really need you to focus or we're all doomed and Tabuu wins.

Orbot helps Cubot get back up.

Orbot- She's right, Cubot. We really need to get this done. I know we can do it.

Cubot- Sure thing, me matey!

(Back in the room where Mario and the others were fighting the Deadly Six)

Mario and the others continued their fight against the Deadly Six. Suddenly the lights go out all of a sudden.

Zomom- Hey! What's happening here?!

Zazz- Why'd the lights go out?

Eggman- I can't believe it. Those two dumb bots actually did something right!

Master Zik- It appears those two idiot machines of Eggman shut down the power to this whole place.

Zor- But for what purpose? The energy draining machine isn't connected to the power.

Zavok- …the stasis pods!

Then Tails began to wake up from inside the capsule he was placed into.

Sonic- Tails?

Tails (weakly)- …uh…Sonic…

Sonic- Tails! I'm so glad you're alright!

Tails tried to get up, but he bumped his head on the capsule he was still inside.

Tails- Looks like I'm still stuck in here…

Sonic- Don't worry! I'll get you out of here in no time!

Sonic was about to rush to the capsule Tails was in, but Zavok jumped in front of Sonic.

Zavok- You should know that it won't be that easy, Sonic. The Tasmanian Tiger tried and failed to get to his cub.

Sonic- Hold on, Tails. Just sit tight until we've beaten Zavok and his Zeti pack again!

Zazz- Why shut down the power to the stasis pods? Is it really a big deal?

Master Zik- It is, unfortunately. Those children were being used to help power the machine. Even though the energy draining machine is still active, it has now lost 2/3 or its original power and it won't be draining energy from the rest of the Super Mario Brothers' Team that are fighting in the Mushroom Kingdom below.

Zeena- Tabuu is really going to owe us for doing this job now! Like fixing my hair!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Stand Against Dark Zavok**

Zazz threw a few rocks at Penguin Luigi. Penguin Luigi froze the rocks with a few ice balls and threw them back at Zazz.

Zazz- Why you! I'm gonna beat you like a drum when I get my hands on you!

Zazz began to charge for Penguin Luigi. But to Zazz's surprised, Penguin Luigi jumped on his belly and slide underneath Zazz to get out of the way.

Zazz- Wha…?! How did he do that?!

Penguin Luigi- If there's one thing penguins know how to do, it's slide.

Then Penguin Luigi got up close to Zazz and hit him with a perfectly timed Super Jump Punch and knocked Zazz a few feet away. There was a burning mark on Zazz's chest where Penguin Luigi punched him and Zazz was grabbing hold of it in pain.

Zazz- What the hell just happened?! I'm getting my ass handed to me by a loser in a penguin suit?! And what just hit me?!

Penguin Luigi- You shouldn't be underestimating me, because that can be your undoing. And my Super Jump Punch is different than Mario's. If I time it just right, it can deliver an extra surprise. But I have another surprise for you!

Then Penguin Luigi bent over and acted like he was charging something.

Zazz- Are you trying to shit your pants or something?

Penguin Luigi- Hell no!

Then Penguin Luigi dashed into Zazz with a Green Missile (Luigi's forward b move in smash) and knocked Zazz into a wall. Before Zazz could get up, he heard something above him.

Zazz- Huh…?

When Zazz looked up, he saw a bunch of rocks falling from the ceiling like an avalanche. The rocks pretty much burred Zazz and knocked him out.

Penguin Luigi- The penguin suit might not be as glorious as the red star, but I'm happy I got this in the rotation block.

Zomom punched the ground and made a shockwave at Donkey Kong. But Donkey Kong used his earth shaker to make a shockwave too and it plowed through Zomom's shockwave and knocked Zomom to the ground.

Zomom- I can't be made a monkey out of this monkey! I hate it when tenderizing my meals is more trouble than it's worth!

Zomom jumped into the air and tried to crush Donkey Kong beneath him. Too bad for him, Donkey Kong was strong enough hold Zomom's weight above his head.

Donkey Kong- You're slow to learn. Lifting someone of your weight is like lifting a balloon to me.

Then Donkey Kong threw Zomom into the air. Before Zomom hit the ground, Donkey Kong jumped into the air after Zomom and landed a 49x combo before the Donkey Kong landed the final Monkey Punch to knock Zomom back to the ground. Zomom was lying in a creator in the floor that was made when he hit the ground and he struggled to reach a giant sandwich lying next to him. Then Donkey Kong kicked the sandwich away from Zomom.

Donkey Kong- No wonder you're fat and out of shape. Eating junk like that.

Then Donkey Kong drops a bunch of bananas near Zomom.

Donkey Kong- Here. Try some of my bananas when you regain consciousness. They're healthier for you and taste great.

Zomom- (Groan)…

Master Zik was standing on a giant apple and looking down at Yoshi.

Master Zik- Let's see if you can handle this!

Master Zik tried to bowl Yoshi over, but Yoshi jumped out of the way. Then Yoshi managed to wrap his tongue around the giant apple and pull it towards him. Master Zik fall off and Yoshi had the giant apple in his mouth. Yoshi painfully swallowed the giant apple and laid a giant egg (like in Yoshi's New Island).

Yoshi- (Groan)…Yoshi always hate…laying huge egg…it hurt Yoshi's bottom…every time…

Master Zik used his stick to get himself back and had a look of pure shock on his face.

Master Zik- God damn it! That dinosaur really does have a bigger appetite than Zomom! I'd hate to see how much the pink one can eat too!

Yoshi threw the giant egg bomb at Zik, but Zik managed to jump over it.

Master Zik- You missed!

Then the giant egg bomb bounced off the wall, then the ceiling, and Master Zik turned around just in time to see the giant egg bomb crash into him from behind. Master Zik fell to the ground all covered in wounds and his stick was broken in two.

Master Zik- Beating…on an old man…are you proud…dumbass dino…

Yoshi- Zeti meanie almost strangle Yoshi. Yoshi not happy ether.

Zeena was blindly swinging her claws at Ty. But Ty was dodging them too easily. Zeena wasn't even trying to use a strategy. She was completely blinded by rage for Ty cutting her hair and making her bald.

Zeena- Hold still, you ****ing dingo! I'm gonna make a Tasmanian Tiger skin coat out of you once I get a hold of you!

Ty- Sheesh! All I did was give you a haircut, shela. I think you need to chill.

Ty pulls out his Frostyrangs and uses them to freeze Zeena. Then Ty punched Zeena in the nose. The ice around Zeena shattered, but Ty broke her nose and it was starting to bleed.

Zeena- You ****ing asshole! First you cut my beautiful hair and now you make my beautiful face bleed?! You have any idea how hard it is to remove blood stains from my makeup?!

Ty- Don't really care, shela. All I care about is getting Fang back from you ****ers.

Zeena charged for Ty, but Ty jumped over her. Before Zeena knew it, she crashed her head into the wall. Zeena fell to the ground and passed out.

Ty- Just like how I beat Bowser when I first met the Mario Brothers. Give into your rage and you'll lose control to where or what you run into.

Zor and those shadowy clones of himself began bouncing all over the room like pinballs and Eggman was struggling to both dodge them and aim for the real Zor. Eventually, Zor knocked into Eggman from behind and knocked him to the ground.

Zor- What's wrong, doc? No mechs today?

Eggman- I'm not stupid. I remember how you Zeti can control machines. My laser is plenty.

Zor- But what's the point if you can't hit the real me?

Zor began bouncing around the room with those shadowy clones again. Just when it seemed Zor was about to attack again, a familiar sound was ringing in Zor's head.

Zor- AAAAAAHH! My head! Make it stop!

All the shadowy clones of Zor faded and Zor fell to the ground holding his head.

Eggman- What just happened?

Palutena (telepathically to Eggman)- Remember that Conch you used to try and control the Deadly Six? I've played the sound that it makes through Zor's head. I'd suggest you take this opportunity, now!

Eggman aimed his laser gun and fired it at Zor before he could get back up. Luckily, Zor was knocked out with that blast.

Eggman- Good thinking using the Conch's music to weaken Zor. How about doing it on Zavok too?

Viridi (telepathically to Eggman)- We tried. But Tabuu is preventing the Conch's music from affecting him. Besides…Palutena and I are almost tapped out…

Palutena (telepathically to Eggman)- We've used up so much of our energy shifting our focus from one place to another while at the same time trying to help you fight the Deadly Six, help the rest of our friend fight Tabuu's followers, and slowdown that machine from draining our worlds. I'm afraid we need to focus more on Pit and the others for the rest of this fight.

Sonic tried a homing shot at Zavok, but he swatted Sonic away. Fire Mario shot a few fireballs, but Zavok knocked them all away with his tail. Then Zavok noticed a growing shadow looming above him. Zavok jumped out of the way before Bowser landed right on top of him (Bowser's down b move in Smash).

Fire Mario- This isn't working! We need to try something new if we want to make any head weight.

Sonic- I think I have an idea…

Then Sonic charged his spin dash and rushed straight for Zavok.

Zavok- A full frontal assault? You think that will work on me?

Zavok was about to swat Sonic again, but at the last minute, Sonic began spinning sideways. He was still moving forward, but the spinning form was more horizontal now. Sonic slipped passed Zavok's defense and knocked both of Zavok's legs. This knocked Zavok into the air. Then Bowser jumped up, grabbed Zavok, and body slammed Zavok back to the ground (Bowser's forward b move in midair in Smash).

Fire Mario- Good thinking there, Sonic!

Sonic rubbed his finger against his nose.

Sonic- Can't take all the credit. I sort of got the idea after watching Luigi use that penguin suit to slide underneath Zazz.

Zavok- Damn you, hedgehog!

Zavok struggled to get up, but then parts of him began to freeze. Zavok barely managed to look behind him he saw Penguin Luigi freezing him with ice balls. Zavok was breaking free from the ice, but Yoshi knocked into him with an eggroll attack. Zavok tried to regain his balance, but he was suddenly struck with Ty's Zapperangs. Before the shock wore off, Donkey Kong grabbed hold of Zavok and headbutted him. The headbutt almost made a crack in Zavok's skull as he stumbled backwards.

Zavok- What a…thick head…

Before Zavok even knew it, a laser blasted him to the wall.

Eggman- HOHOHOHO! Direct hit!

Before Zavok could pull himself together, he saw Bowser standing right in front of him.

Bowser- And this…is for kidnapping Jr! You bastard!

Bowser punched Zavok in the face and knocked him into the air. As Zavok's vision was regaining its focus, he saw Fire Mario and Sonic about to do a jump attack before knocking him back to the ground.

Fire Mario- Finally! We beat them!

Sonic- Yeah! Now let's get Tails and the other kids out of those things, shut that machine down, and get the hell out of here!

Tails was happy to see Sonic and the others won, but he then got a worried look on his face.

Tails- Sonic, Zavok's getting back up!

Fire Mario, Penguin Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ty, Bowser, and Eggman turned around and saw Zavok back on his feet. However, he was looking like he was hurt pretty bad.

Zavok- I can see why Tabuu finds you all so…troublesome…but this fight…is far from over.

Sonic- Might as well be. The other Zeti have been defeated, you're the only one left standing, and you're in no shape to continue fighting us. I bet even egghead can knock you out without his weapon in the state you're in.

Fire Mario- Just give up and we'll let you and your gang go without facing any punishment.

Zavok- That's what you think, fools! I still have one last trick up my sleeve. Or should I say…in my palm!

Then Tabuu's mark on Zavok's palm began to glow. A black aura surrounded Zavok's body and all of his wounds began to heal.

Zavok- Ah. Much better. I had hoped I wouldn't need to use the sample of Tabuu's power he lent me, but you're all becoming more trouble than you're ****ing worth! Now let's see what happens when I go all the way!

Tabuu's mark began glowing brighter as Zavok absorbed more of Tabuu's power. The black aura around his body was glowing brighter, his eyes began to glow red, and his body changed from red to black.

Dark Zavok- I should've used this sooner! Tabuu is more powerful than I could've even imagine! Just a small fraction of his power did this to me!

Bowser threw his fist at Dark Zavok, but blocked it with just one finger.

Dark Zavok- Really? Is that all you got?

Then Dark Zavok used his other hand to pick Bowser up, balance him on one finger while spinning Bowser at the same time, and throw Bowser like a softball into the wall. Bowser made a large dent when he hit the wall and fell to the ground.

Dark Zavok- And to think, you and I were perfectly equal in strength before. Now you're more like an ant fighting a lion.

Bowser spat out some blood and managed to get back up.

Bowser- **** you…

Dark Zavok- So…who else wants some?

(Back over in the Mushroom Kingdom)

Princess Peach and Starlow were still trying to use the power of hopes and wishes to slow down the world draining process as much as they could. However, Starlow was starting to tire herself out completely.

Starlow- It's too much…

Starlow fell to the ground from exhaustion.

Princess Peach- Starlow! Are you alright?

Starlow- I don't know, princess. This whole thing seems hopeless. As much as we try to slow this machine down, it drains our world's energy faster by the minute.

Princess Peach- Starlow, don't say things like that!

Suddenly, Princess Peach heard the door behind her creek open. When she turned around, she saw a mysterious figure covering most of his body and face in a black cloak.

Princess Peach- Who is that?

Starlow- Let's hope…he's not one of…Tabuu's followers…

The mysterious figure walked up to Starlow and began to reach for her.

Princess Peach- What are you doing?! Don't you dare hurt her!

But all the mysterious figure did was gently tap Starlow with one finger and all of Starlow's energy returned to her.

Starlow- What the?! I feel as good as new! What did you do?

Mysterious figure- You mustn't lose hope no matter how bad things might get. An old friend of mine said that to me many years ago…and he proved he was right…

They mysterious figure began walking towards the door, but before he could leave, Princess Peach called out to him.

Princess Peach- Wait…

The mysterious figure stopped and turned his hooded head at Peach.

Princess Peach- Just…who are you…?

Mysterous figure- Trust me…I am no one…

The mysterious figure exited the room and closed the door behind him. Princess Peach and Starlow were a bit confused at first, but then they returned their focus on slowing down the energy draining.

Starlow- That's odd.

Princess Peach- What?

Starlow- It's as if the machine Tabuu and the Deadly Six are using to drain our worlds has lost power. It's moving so much slower for some reason. And…whatever was in the air draining our friends' energy as they fight has stopped.

Princess Peach- Mario!

(In one part of Toad Town)

Lord Fredric swung those two ice swords at Phosphora and she was barely able to dodge. Diddy Kong used his dash flip to get on Fredrick's back and pounded on his weak spot. Diddy Kong's fist began to hurt and he fell off Fredrick's back.

Lord Fredrick- Funny…that didn't hurt as much as it did before in this fight.

Diddy Kong was struggling to keep himself standing and he was starting to feel light headed.

Dixie Kong- Diddy, are you hurt?

Diddy Kong- No, it's not that. I feel…exhausted…

Lord Fredrick- Finally! It seems you're all reaching you limit. I must commend you. You all lasted much longer than ether me or Master Tabuu predicted you would. For that, I will try and make this as painless as I can.

Dixie Kong, Lanky Kong, Chunky Kong, and Phosphora tried to rush to Diddy Kong's aid, but they were starting to feel exhausted as well, hindering them from even getting up.

Lord Fredrick- Try as you all like, for in the end…you will lose!

Just as Fredrick was about to strike Diddy Kong with one of those ice swords, a banana juice potion was flung out of nowhere and at Diddy Kong. Diddy Kong drank the banana juice potion and a magic barrier surrounded Diddy Kong. The ice sword shattered when it hit the magic barrier.

Lord Fredrick- What?! NO! How is this possible?!

Chunky Kong managed to get himself back up, but he noticed that there was a looming shadow above him. When Chunky looked up, a strange barrel with a picture of his face on it landed on top of Chunky. Then the barrel shattered to pieces as Chunky Kong grew to twice his size.

Hunky Chunky Kong- Wow! I'm Hunky Chunky again! And I feel like my energy is back too!

Lord Fredrick- What the ****?! How did that Kong get so big?!

Then Hunky Chunky kicked Lord Fredrick and he smashed him through a building. As Lord Fredrick struggled to crawl out of the wreckage of that building he was knocked through, a burst of lightning from Phosphora struck him. Fredrick was being knocked back by that lightning attack as if Phosphora was getting her energy back. Then Diddy Kong found his barrel rocket pack fixed and good as new right next to him.

Diddy Kong- But I thought Fredrick…never mind! I think I know how to use it to finish this fight.

When the lightning stopped, Fredrick tried to pull himself together. Then Dixie Kong and Lanky Kong began pelting him with orange grenades. This provided the cover Diddy Kong needed. He charged his barrel rocket pack to full power, but he unstrapped it from himself before it launched. The next thing Lord Fredrick knew, Diddy's barrel rocket pack flew into him and exploded right in his face. When the smoke faded, Lord Fredrick was lying on the ground and too exhausted to continue fighting.

Lord Fredrick- Impossible…how could I…Lord Fredrick…king of the Snowmads…lose to you Kong's…again…

Then a black vortex appeared underneath Fredrick and pulled him back to Subspace.

(In another part of Toad Town)

Ultra Sword Kirby fired a sword beam as Zero. The sword beam hit Zero in his eye and made his flinch a bit. Zero shot a few energy balls, but Ultra Sword Kirby swatted them with his super-sized sword.

Meowth- You seem to be doing just fine without us, Kirby! Taking on that big scary monster by yourself!

Jessie- Yeah! So we'll just stay here and cheer you on!

James- And hide behind this piece of debris in case anyone tries to jump you from behind!

Ultra Sword Kirby (in a sarcastic tone)- Gee, I sure am lucky to have such three brave souls backing me up in this difficult fight!

Fighter Marx threw a few focus jabs at Meta Knight and Knuckle Joe. Luckily, they dodged.

Knuckle Joe- Seeing you ripping off my moves is just rubbish!

Fighter Marx- Then let's turn up the heat!

Fighter Marx charged is energy and shot an energy ball. Knuckle Joe did the same and the two energy balls were both trying to push the other back when they collided. Little did Fighter Marx notices was Meta Knight suddenly vanished. Suddenly, Meta Knight appeared behind Fighter Marx before throwing his cape over Fighter Marx's head.

Meta Knight- Know my power!

Suddenly, it went completely dark for a split second and Fighter Marx was struck by Meta Knight's sword and knocked into the air. Fighter Marx's energy ball also faded and the energy ball Knuckle Joe shot hit Fighter Marx. Fighter Marx fell to the ground and changed back to regular Marx.

Knuckle Joe- You'll need something stronger if you want to beat us!

Marx- Agreed…I do…

Zero fired another energy beam from his eye at Ultra Sword Kirby. Ultra Sword Kirby dodged it and jumped up to Zero.

Ultra Sword Kirby- This is for what you did to Robobot!

Then Ultra Sword Kirby swung his sword and struck Zero's eye. Zero screamed in pain and almost crashed to the ground. Now Zero's eye really was bleeding with that huge cut on his eye. But as soon as Ultra Sword Kirby landed, Marx's tongue wrapped around Ultra Sword Kirby's sword and yanked it away from him. Marx put the giant sword in his mouth and was beginning to transform.

Marx- Mmmm…oh yeah, baby! This is the power I'm talking about!

Then Marx transformed into Ultra Sword Marx.

Ultra Sword Marx- I've never tried one of the Super Abilities before, but I can tell already this will be fun!

Ultra Sword Kirby- Hey! Give that back!

Unfortunately for Ultra Sword Kirby, Zero fired another energy beam from his eye while he was distracted. When the blast hit, Ultra Sword Kirby changed back to normal Kirby and Kirby was struggling to get back up.

Jessie- Kirby, are you hurt?

Kirby- No…it's more than that…my energy…I'm too weak…I'm at my limit…

Kirby continued to struggle to get back up.

Kirby- But a hero…never quits…I have to keep trying…

Kirby looked up and saw in reflection in what was left of Zero's big red eye. He knew Zero was about to launch another attack at him and he braced himself. But then something happened that Kirby was not expecting.

James- Carnivine, bullet seed! And Amoonguss, hidden power!

Jessie- Yanmega, ancient power! And Seviper, poison tail!

Meowth- And try my fury swipes!

Then Team Rocket's Poke'mon attacked Zero and knocked him away from Kirby. Although Zero tried not to show it, he was in serious pain from that large cut in his eye. But he shifted his gaze from Kirby to Team Rocket.

Kirby- They're helping me…? Guess I owe them…an apology later…if only…I could get back up…I know I can still fight…

Then out of nowhere, a max tomato and a hypernova fruit appeared in front of Kirby.

Kirby- Where did those come from? I guess it doesn't matter now, does it?

Meowth tried fury swipe on Zero again, but Zero slapped Meowth with his wing.

Jessie- Mimikyu, shadow ball!

James- Mareanie, sludge bomb!

The two Poke'mon launched their attacks, but Zero shot an energy beam from his eye and blasted right through it and blasted Team Rocket to the ground. Zero was about to attack again, but he was suddenly being pulled backwards by something. Zero looked behind himself and saw Hypernova Kirby sucking him in. Zero tried to get out of Hypernova Kirby's suction, but it was too strong. Hypernova Kirby inhaled Zero and turned to face where Meta Knight and Knuckle Joe were facing Ultra Sword Marx. Ultra Sword Marx swung his sword and knocked Meta Knight and Knuckle Joe to the ground.

Ultra Sword Marx- Sorry, but I'm gonna have to cut this short. Can't keep Master Tabuu waiting.

Ultra Sword Marx was about to attack again, but Zero was suddenly rammed into him from behind and knocking them both into a wall.

Ultra Sword Marx- Zero?! What the hell?! Where did you come from and could you get off of me?!

Then Marx saw Hypernova Kirby standing in front of him and Zero.

James- What the hell is that, Kirby?

Hypernova Kirby- Another of my special abilities. This one is called Hypernova. And it strengthens my inhale power.

Then Hypernova Kirby inhaled Ultra Sword Marx and Zero like a tornado or a black hole. Hypernova Kirby looked up at the sky and shot the two out of his mouth like a cannon. But a laser beam was also shot out of Hypernova Kirby's mouth. Once the laser blast flew high enough, it exploded and Marx and Zero's defeated faces appeared in the sky in the form of firework explosions. Then Marx and Zero crash landed back to the ground before a black vortex sucked them back into Subspace.

(In another part of Toad Town)

Vaati shot an energy beam from his eye at Link and the others. Link, Aryll, Sheik, Impa, and Magnus dodged. Link shot a sword beam at Vaati, but Vaati turned into a swarm of bats and avoided it. The bats swarmed together back into Vaati's monster form, but then Sheik appeared above Vaati and tried to stomp on him. Vaati grabbed her with his bat claw before she could land her attack.

Vaati- Nice get up there, Zelda. Don't think I don't know it's you under that mask. After all, I once stole your soul and turned your body to stone.

Impa quickly struck Vaati's monster claw with her giant knife and forced him to let go of Sheik. But then Vaati created a twister and launched Sheik and Impa into the air. Sheik and Impa crash landed a bit away from Vaati. Vaait created a swarm of yellow bats and sent them towards Magnus. Magnus swung his sword at them, but the bats were electrified. So when Magnus' sword hit them, he got electrocuted.

Vaati- This is fun and all, but you fools are not who I want.

Vaati looked behind him and saw Link and Aryll.

Vaati- Link, I've waited so far to long to get my revenge on you. You will soon feel the wrath of Vaati the Wind Mage!

Link- To bad you won't get it. You're so obsessed with it, you're willing to subjugate yourself to a swine like Tabuu. And you lust for revenge will be your undoing, Vaati.

Vaati made a few small black orbs with eyes. The orbs shot a laser from their eyes and Link pulled out his mirror shield to reflect those lasers right back. Vaati tried to grab Link with his bat claw, but Link dodged it and stuck his claw with his Master Sword. Vaati pulled back his claw and filled the area with literal darkness.

Vaati- Let's see how well you do in the dark, Link!

Before Vaati could gloat some more, all that darkness was instantly expelled. Vaati saw Aryll draining away all the darkness.

Vaati- Master Tabuu was telling me the truth. Hylia's magic was place inside that young girl. That is interesting.

Link struck Vaati from behind with his Triforce Cut and almost cut Vaati in half.

Link- You touch my sister and you'll wish Tabuu never put your head back on!

Vaati- So you really care about your sister…don't you…

Then Vaati changed his bat claw into a blade-like arm and tried to pierce Aryll with it. Aryll quickly made a barrier to protect herself. But the barrier began to crack when Vaati struck it. Vaati hit Aryll's barrier three times before it shattered to pieces. Vaati attacked with his blade-like arm again, but instead of stabbing Aryll, Link jumped in front and got impaled.

Aryll- **BIG BROTHER!**

Aryll rushed to try and tend to Link's wound.

Vaati- You said my desire to get revenge would be my undoing. Well your desire to protect your sister has proven to be yours. Now, let's remove that head like you did with mine!

Vaait swung his blade-like arm again, but a bright light suddenly engulfed Link. When it faded, a magic red armor (from Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess) appeared on Link and it stopped Vaati's attack.

Impa- Your gra…I mean…Sheik, what is that?

Sheik- I don't believe it! That's a Hylian Magic Armor!

Magnus- Damn! You Hylians always seem to get all the best magic stuff.

Sheik- But where did that Magic Armor Link's now wearing even come from?

Link stood up and Aryll noticed something else.

Aryll- Big brother, your wound…

Link looked at his chest and saw it was gone.

Link- Wait, my wound instantly healed?! How did that…

Then Link saw a fairy flying just above him.

Link- A Hylian fairy? What's one of those doing in the Mushroom Kingdom? Doesn't matter. I'll ask questions after I've beaten you again, Vaati!

Vaati shot a laser beam from his eye, but Link cut right through it and pierced Vaati's eye with the Master Sword. While Vaati was trying to regain his vision, he noticed the symbol of the Triforce was glowing in the ground and he was placed in the middle of it.

Aryll- Time to take away more of your darkness!

Then a bright light was shined on Vaati and Vaati was reverted back to his humanoid sorcerer form.

Vaati- No! What have you done?!

Then Magnus swung his sword and knocked Vaati into wall. Vaati tried to crawl out of the hole in the wall Magnus made recently, but Sheik pierced his left shoulder with several senbon needles. Vaati's left arm fell slump and he had trouble moving it. Before Vaati could react in any way, Link charged his Master Sword to do the Triforce Cut and impaled Vaati with the Master Sword. The force from the Triforce Cut blew Vaati to the wall and left him in a pool of his own blood. As Vaati struggled to get back up, a black vortex appeared underneath him and began pulling him back into Subspace.

Vaati (in a choking tone)- No…Master Tabuu…(cough)…you can't do this…(wheeze)…I can still fight…

Eventually, Vaati was pulled back into Subspace weather he liked it or not.

(In another part of Toad Town)

The Pirate Master in his giant form fired his cannon at Shantae, Dark Lord Gaol, and King DeDeDe. Luckily, they managed to dodge.

King DeDeDe- We really need to do something about that cannon on that bonehead's shoulder!

Dark Lord Gaol- And how are we supposed to do that? He's way to big to get in close and he'll send any projectile we throw at him back at us!

Shantae- Maybe if you two can keep the Pirate Master busy, I can sneak up on him and get rid of that cannon.

King DeDeDe- I'm not really happy about being bait!

Dark Lord Gaol- You got any better ideas?

King DeDeDe- (Groans)…fine, but be quick about it, genie girl.

DeDeDe pulls out a mechanical mask and puts in over his face and his mallet changed into an electrical charged hammer.

The Pirate Master- You think putting on some mask will make any difference?

Masked DeDeDe- This is more than just a mask. This is actually lets me control my customized electrical hammer which lets increases my offense and defense!

Masked DeDeDe pounds his hammer to the ground and an electrical shockwave that traveled through the ground and it actually shocked the Pirate Master.

Dark Lord Gaol- How did…

Masked DeDeDe- His parlor trick stops projectiles. Mine was an electrical shockwave that traveled in the ground instead of the air.

The Pirate Master- Hmm…I see there's a flaw in my new trick. I'll have to be more careful with those.

Masked DeDeDe tried the electrical shockwave again, but the Pirate Master jumped over it. Dark Lord Gaol shot some energy balls at the Pirate Master while he was in the air, but he stopped those attack and put them in his cannon. The Pirate Master shot them back out of his cannon, but because the Pirate Master was in his giant form, the energy blasts he shot back were now much bigger than before. Masked DeDeDe spun his hammer and knocked the energy blasts away.

Masked DeDeDe- See, my hammer can do more than…

Before Masked DeDeDe could finish that sentence, the Pirate Master nearly landed on Gaol and Masked DeDeDe. The force of the landing knocked the two to the ground. Meanwhile, Harpy Shantae flew up behind the Pirate Master. She changed into Elephant Shantae once she was directly above the Pirate Master's cannon. But the Pirate Master teleported before Elephant Shantae could crash into the cannon. Elephant Shantae changed back to her normal form.

Shantae- What the…

The Pirate Master reappeared behind Shantae and smacked her to the ground. Shantae tried to get up, but the Pirate Master stepped on her right leg before she could.

Shantae- AAAAAAAAA!

The Pirate Master- Hey, sorry about that. Looks like I accidently crushed your leg.

The Pirate Master took his foot off of Shantae's leg as she continued to lay there in pain.

The Pirate Master- And now I'll accidently crush your heart!

The Pirate Master was about to slam his giant fist into Shantae in an attempt to crush her. Suddenly, a fire spell, similar to Din's Fire, hit the Pirate Master in the face and made his stumbled backwards. Before the Pirate Master could recover, a bolt of lightning struck the cannon on his shoulder and shattered it to pieces.

Shantae- What the? What just happened.

Then Shantae found a revival elixir lying next to her on the ground. Shantae drank it to heal her broken leg instantly. Shantae managed to get up and she saw Dark Lord Gaol and Masked DeDeDe heading towards her.

Dark Lord Gaol- Are you ok, Shantae?

Masked DeDeDe- And huba huba! Where did you get that outfit? (Whistles)

Shantae- What are you talking…

Then Shantae noticed that the magic genie armor (from Shantae: Risky's Revenge Director's Cut) was now on her.

Shantae- Huh? This is supposed to be a genie's magical armor. They're supposed to give the genie that wears it unlimited magic, but I don't remember putting this on.

Masked DeDeDe- Well I like it!

Dark Lord Gaol- Pervert…

Masked DeDeDe- Hey, his cannon is gone!

Dark Lord Gaol- You're right. Now our projectiles can work on him!

Dark Lord Gaol fired several energy balls at the Pirate Master. He tried to stopped them again, but with no cannon to put them in, the energy balls bombarded him and knocked him backwards.

Shantae- Alright Pirate Master, time to show you the full might of my genie magic!

Shantae began using the magic armor to boost her magic spells.

Shantae- Simmer!

Shantae show a huge stream of fire at the Pirate Master and knocked the Pirate Master backwards.

Shantae- Electric storm!

Shantae's electric attack hit the Pirate Master and stunned him.

Shantae- Avalanche!

Then a bunch of giant stone boulders fell from the sky and pelted the Pirate Master and made him kneel. Then Shantae made her hair grow in size as it wrapped around the Pirate Master in his giant form and began slamming him around like a rag doll. Then Shantae pulled the Pirate Master in and performed a jump kick right in his face, knocking him into a wall. When the smoke cleared, the Pirate Master returned to normal sized and was lying on the ground in pain. Before Shantae could do anything more, a black vortex appeared underneath the Pirate Master and pulled him back to Subspace.

(In another part of Toad Town)

Sly, Shazza, and Boss Cass were knocked to the ground by the Quinking. Sly and Shazza even fell out of their Bunyip machines. Before they could get back in, the Quinking jumped on Sly's Launcher Bunyip and Shazza's Battle Bunyip MK2 and crushed them.

Quinking- Not so tough without your Bunyips, are you?

Sly- Shit! This is not good!

Shazza- If only Ty were here!

Boss Cass- If only this stupid laser would work like it did the last time we faced the Quinking!

The Quinking began moving closer until a rocket was launched at his face. Dennis was at a high ledge trying to shoot the Quinking with his bazooka.

Quinking- That frog is an even bigger fool than you are, slave Cass. Those rockets he's firing can't hurt me one little bit.

Dennis quickly tried to quickly reload his bazooka from his high vantage point in an attempt to try and save Sly and Shazza.

Dennis- Oh dear! Oh dear! I have to do something or Ty will never forgive me if I let his brother and wife meet their doom!

Dennis reached behind him for another rocket, but someone quickly pulled away the rocket Dennis was reaching for and replaced it with another type of rocket. Dennis eventually grabbed the strange type of rocket that was placed there and loaded it into his bazooka. When he fired it at the Quinking, an electric pulse that shattered the Quinking's barrier.

Dennis- Huh? That wasn't one of my rockets.

Quinking- What's happening?! I can't move!

Sly- You see that?

Shazza- Yeah. It looked like that barrier he used to block Boss Cass' laser blaster was destroyed.

Boss Cass- Then my blaster will work this time! It took the Quinking down last time, and it should do it again this time!

Boss Cass fired his laser blaster at the Quinking, and this time the Quinking couldn't block it. After the explosion and the smoke faded, the Quinking was lying on the ground covered in wounds before a black vortex pulled him back to Subspace.

(In another part of Toad Town)

Super Shadow and Super Silver continued their fight against Black Doom while the rest of Sonic's friends and Cragalanche were holding off the Black Arms. However, Super Shadow and Super Silver were starting to feel tired.

Super Silver- Damn! Our attacks keep getting weaker! Are we low on rings?

Super Shadow- No, it's that damn machine. It's already drained most of our energy already.

Super Silver- And Black Doom is still standing!

Black Doom- I don't really need to do this to crush the two of you…but after all that Shadow has done to me, it's worth going all the way…

Then Black Doom suddenly transformed into a giant black winged monster with one big yellow eye.

Super Silver- Shadow, what the hell is that thing?!

Super Shadow- Black Doom's true form.

Devil Doom- I'm going to enjoy making you suffer, Shadow! Burn!

Devil Doom spat out a stream of fire, but Super Silver managed to create a barrier to block it.

Super Silver- Shadow, any tips on how to fight Black Doom while he's in this form? I can't hold these flames off forever!

Super Shadow- That eye is his weak spot. I hope I still have enough strength for this.

Super Shadow fired a Chaos Spear, but Devil Doom easily brushed it away.

Devil Doom- Looks like you're too weak to keep fighting me. So let me put you out of your misery.

Then another set of wings appeared on Devil Doom…a set of rainbow colored wings.

Super Shadow- No! Not that attack!

Devil Doom unleashed a huge burst of energy from those rainbow-colored wings the caused a mushroom cloud explosion when it hit Super Shadow and Super Silver. When the smoke cleared, Super Shadow and Super Silver were flickering between their super forms and their regular forms, indicating they were low on rings.

Super Silver- We can't change back yet! If we do, Palutena and Viridi won't be able to be able to give us that energy we're using as a substitute for the real Chaos Emeralds!

Super Shadow- If we run out of rings, it won't matter…

Devil Doom- Both still alive after being struck with Tabuu's strongest attack? Not bad. But let's see if you can survive another shot.

Devil Doom was about to make those rainbow-colored wings appear again, but a bolt of lightning suddenly struck his eye.

Devil Doom- AAAH! My eye!

Super Silver- That wasn't me…

Super Shadow- Me neither…

Suddenly, two ring capsules fell from the sky and popped when they hit Super Shadow and Super Silver, giving them 500 rings each.

Super Shadow- Rings? Where did they come from?

Super Silver- Who cares? We can maintain our super forms and it seems like our energy is also restored!

Super Shadow- You're right. It's as if the energy draining machine never touched us at all.

Devil Doom pulled himself together and rubbed his eyes a bit.

Devil Doom- What the hell just happened?! Who the hell even attacked me?!

Super Shadow- Chaos Spear!

Devil Doom got hit in his eye again by the Chaos Spear and it made him cringe backwards.

Devil Doom- What the?! How did Shadow get his strength back?! That machine should've drained them to exhaustion by now!

Devil Doom created a bunch of meteor-like orbs around his body and a laser beam came out of them as he fired them at Super Shadow. Super Shadow was dodging those laser blast, but little did Devil Doom notices was Super Silver using his psychic abilities to take control of those meteor-like orbs and have them shoot at Devil Doom. The lasers struck Devil Doom and surrounded him in smoke.

Devil Doom- How dare you use my own attack against me! Now, where are you two?

Suddenly, Super Shadow used his Chaos Control to teleport right in front of Devil Doom and grabbed hold of his eye.

Super Shadow- Chaos… **BLAST!**

Then Devil Doom was caught in a massive explosion and knocked to the ground. Devil Doom changed back into his normal form and laid on the ground. Super Shadow and Super Silver also changed back to their normal forms and almost dropped to the ground.

Silver- Cost us all of our rings, but it was worth it!

Shadow- Agreed.

Then Black Doom managed to grab that same laser gun Silver shot his with earlier and was about to aim for Shadow and Silver while their backs were turned. Before he could fire, Cragalanche appeared and smacked him into a building.

Silver- What the…

Shadow- It appears Black Doom wasn't finished yet.

Silver- I guess we owe you thanks, big guy.

Cragalanche- …

As a black vortex was sucking Black Doom back to Subspace, Black Doom turned to look at Shadow.

Black Doom- This isn't over, Shadow! Mark my words, the Black Arms will rise again!

(In another part of Toad Town)

Ash's Torterra, Leavanny, and Gliscor were knocked to the ground and Ash had to return them to their poke'balls.

Ash- Shit! Now I only have Pikachu, Mega Charizard, Ash-Greninja, and Lycanroc left!

Sawyer- She's also brought Alain and me down to just his Mega Charizard and my Mega Sceptile!

Alain- I would respect such a worthy opponent if it weren't for her reputation or the fact she's working for Tabuu.

Ash- We might've gotten her to use all of her max revives, but with most of our Poke'mon knocked out and the few we have left getting tired, I almost wonder how we're gonna get out of this mess.

Rotom'dex- Ash, you're not suggesting we give up?!

Ash- Of course not. I just wish the circumstances were a little better.

Sawyer- We still have your Z-Ring to use your Z-Move.

Ash- But I only have one shot left. I'm gonna have to use it wisely. However, I'll bet she's expecting Pikachu's 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt or Lycanroc's Continental Crush.

Then Ash felt something flick him in the back of his head.

Ash- Hey! What the…

Ash turned around and saw a blue Z-Crystal lying on the ground. Ash picked it up.

Ash- Isn't this Lana's Waterium Z-Crystal?

Then Ash looked at Ash-Greninja and got an idea.

Ash- Alain, Sawyer, I have a plan, but I need to lure J's Poke'mon in a little closer.

Alain- Say no more. Charizard, dragon claw!

Sawyer- And Sceptile, use frenzy plant!

Alain's Mega Charizard X- (ROAR)

Mega Sceptile- Sceptile!

Poke'mon Hunter J- Drapion, cross poison! And Ariados, night shade!

Drapion used cross poison to block Mega Charizard X's dragon claw and Ariados used night shade to destroy Mega Sceptile's frenzy plant before it could touch it.

Poke'mon Hunter J- Now Salamence, dragon rush!

Mega Salamence- (ROAR)

Mega Salamence charged into Mega Charizard X and knocked it into Mega Sceptile, knocking them both to the ground.

Poke'mon Hunter J- I'm starting to grow wiry of this pointless struggle. Move in and finish them all off, now!

Mega Salamence, Drapion, and Ariados were moving in closer towards Alain's Mega Charizard X and Sawyer's Mega Sceptile.

Pikachu- Pika… **CHUUUUU!**

Pikachu struck with thunderbolt, but it did not hit any of J's Poke'mon. In fact, Pikachu kept using thunderbolt on the land around J's Poke'mon. What that was doing was creating a cloud of smoke around her Poke'mon.

Poke'mon Hunter J- So this must be your plan. Use the smoke as cover to try and surprise me with you Z-Move. Now which one will it be? Pikachu's 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt, Lycanroc's Continental Crush, or are you going to try the Breakneck Blitz?

Ash- Greninja, water type Z-Move! Hydro Vortex!

Poke'mon Hunter J- That can't be right. Tabuu said nothing about a water Z-Crystal.

Ash-Greninja- Gren… **NINJAAAAA!**

Then a giant water tornado emerged from the smoke and instantly swept Mega Salamence, Drapion, and Ariados into its suction.

Poke'mon Hunter J- This is impossible! Tabuu told me the only Z-Crystals you have are normal, grass, rock, and electric!

Ash- Pikachu, finish this off with thunderbolt with everything you've got!

Pikachu- Pika… **CHUUUUUU!**

Then Pikachu shot a thunderbolt while Poke'mon Hunter J's Poke'mon were still trapped in that Hydro Vortex. The Hydro Vortex increased the power of Pikachu's thunderbolt and it gave Pikachu's attack the boost it needed to knock out all three of Poke'mon Hunter J's Poke'mon. Mega Salamence changed back into its regular form and Poke'mon Hunter J returned her Poke'mon to their poke'balls.

Poke'mon Hunter J- You were lucky this time. But for now, I need to have a talk with Tabuu about why he didn't tell me about that water type Z-Crystal.

Then a black vortex appeared underneath Poke'mon Hunter J and sucked her back into Subspace.

Ash- Finally! We beat her!

Rotom'dex- Uh…Ash…aren't Serena, Clemont, and Tierno still taking on Fawful?

Fawful knocked down Clemont's Luxray, Serena's Braixen, and Tierno's Blastoise. Then Fawful had those mechanical arms grab the three Poke'mon Trainers by their necks.

Fawful- Hehehehe! Silly trainers no match for Fawful's tricks! Now Fawful squeeze you all like funny squeaky toys until heads pop! I have fury!

Serena, Clemont, and Tierno were beginning to choke as the mechanical arms began to strangle them. Then Lycanroc jumped on Fawful's back and bit off those mechanical arms from the pack on Fawful's back.

Fawful- Hey! Get off Fawful!

Fawful managed to get Lycanroc off, but then he saw Ash helping Serena, Clemont, and Tierno back up.

Ash- Are you guys ok?

Fawful- Huh…? Where Poke'mon hunter? Trainer boy beat her already?

Alain- Blast burn!

Sawyer- Frenzy plant!

Fawful turned around just as Mega Charizard X and Mega Sceptile's attacks knocked him to the ground and destroyed most of his hidden weapons under his robe. Then a black vortex appeared underneath Fawful and sucked him back to Subspace.

(In front of Peach's castle)

Pit, Dark Pit, Dawn, and Dawn's Piplup were knocked into the side of the castle. But when Pit dropped from the side of the castle, he found himself lying on top of Dawn.

Dawn- What, no flowers?

Pit put his palm over his face and lightly shook his head.

Hades- Do you and the female Poke'mon Trainer need a room, Pitty Pat?

Pit- Shut up, Hades!

Pit and Dawn got back up and so did Dark Pit and Piplup.

Hades- You really think you can keep fighting like this? You couldn't handle me even using your sacred treasures.

Pit- I still destroyed you last time.

Pyrrhon- Let's just destroy him already! I'm getting tired of hearing Pit talk.

Hades- Agreed.

Pyrrhon shot a stream of fire, but Dawn had her Piplup put out the fire with hydro pump. Dark Pit shot Pyrrhon with his Dark Pit Staff. Then Pyrrhon felt weakened again.

Pyrrhon- ****! You put poison in your Dark Pit Staff again!

Hades- Pitiful, Pyrrhon. It makes me wonder why Tabuu even revived you. Probably because you were the first Kid Icarus villain the author could come up with before deciding to include the Lord of the Underworld. Now…let a real god show you how it's done.

Then Hades' eyes began to glow as a large amount of energy was building up around him.

Hades- Last time, Medusa stopped me from showing you this attack. But nothing will stop me this time!

Then a large orange energy beam was shot from Hades' eyes.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Power of reflect!

A reflection barrier appeared in front of Pit, Dark Pit, and Dawn, but Hades' attack smashed through it and made a mushroom cloud explosion. Pit and Dark Pit got themselves back up.

Dark Pit- I thought you said they weren't using Tabuu's power…

Hades- It appears I don't need Tabuu's help to break through pretty Palutena's protection spells. Now let's try it again!

Hades fired his attack again, but he didn't aim for Pit or Dark Pit. Dawn and Piplup were still crawling out of some rubble and Dawn's leg was stuck underneath a bunch of bricks.

Dawn- I can get my leg free, Piplup!

Piplup- Pip Piplup?

Then Piplup saw Hades' attack coming straight for them.

Piplup- **PIPLUP!**

Then Dawn turned to see the attack heading for her. Dawn quickly rushed to try and get her leg free. But then Pit rushed in and pushed Dawn and Piplup out of the way.

Dawn- **PIT!**

Pit was blasted into the bridge of the castle moat and his body was covered in wounds. Dawn, Piplup, and Dark Pit rushed to Pit to see of he was ok. Dawn got on her knees so she could wrap her arms around Pit.

Dawn- Pit, are you ok?!

Pit- (Groan)…Yeah…I'm fine…

Hades- Don't tell me you survived that, Pitty Pat. I guess you've toughened up since that last battle against me if you're still alive after being hit by my deadliest attack. But you know what? I think I have enough in me for one more round! Unless you want to see if you can survive another trip inside.

Pit- I think…I'd rather be obliterated…

Hades- Your choice.

Then Hades fired his attack again, but Dawn's Piplup jumped in the way.

Dawn- Piplup, what are you doing?!

Dark Pit- Wait. Why is that Poke'mon glowing white.

Then Piplup just absorbed all of that attack. Piplup was really hurt, but a really bright aura was glowing around him.

Pyrrhon- What's going on?

Hades- It appears that penguin Poke'mon is using bide. Meaning it's now about to deliver twice the damage it just took from my attack. ****! We are so bone…

Piplup- Pip… **LUUUUUP!**

Then Piplup shot out a burst of that bright light and blasted Hades and Pyrrhon in a mushroom cloud explosion. Piplup fell to the ground also injured as much as Pit was. Then Dark Pit found a strange crystal on the ground.

Dark Pit- What's this?

Dawn- That's a max revive! We can use that to help Piplup!

Dark Pit fed Piplup the max revive and Piplup was back on his feet.

Piplup- Pip Piplup!

Mysterious voice (telepathically to Pit)- Power of healing…

Pit- What the…that didn't sound like Lady Palutena or Viridi…but…it did sound familiar for some reason…

Then a glowing light shined on Pit's body for a split second and all of his wounds healed. Pit jumped out of Dawns arms and back on his feet.

Pit- Whooo! I'm back in the GAME!

That's when they saw a black vortex appear underneath Pyrrhon and Hades as it pulls them back to Subspace.

Pit- Lady Palutena, thanks for using the power of healing on me.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- I didn't cast the power of healing?

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Neither did I.

Pit- Then…who healed me…?

(Back on the Lost Hex)

Bowser was getting himself up after Dark Zavok threw him.

Dark Zavok- The all mighty Koopa King beaten to the ground so easily…and to think I'm just getting warmed up with this new power.

Ty- Now I'm wondering if not bringing me Shadow Bunyip or at least the Bunyip Beacon was a good idea or not, Sonic!

Dark Zavok- Actually, if you did bring your fancy machine to this fight, I would've taken control of it. It's the reason why the fat one obviously didn't bring any of his mechs with him. But it wouldn't really have mattered if I couldn't. I'm strong enough to tear it apart! Observe.

Then Dark Zavok punched the ground and the ground began to shake like crazy until the ground cracked wide open. Almost causing Mario and the others to fall down the large fissure.

Donkey Kong- And I thought I was strong enough to make the earth move!

Sonic- I guess it's time to go Super Sonic!

Sonic pulled out the Chaos Emeralds and transformed into Super Sonic.

Dark Zavok- Ah yes, your super transformation. To think you defeated me without transforming into a god last time. But after hearing Tabuu's stories about the original Super Mario Brothers' Team, I wonder if it really was coincidence that you joined the new Super Mario Brothers' Team lead by the descendent of the hero who led the previous team.

Super Sonic- What are you saying?

Dark Zavok- I'm sure you remember Dimentio telling you about the former god who made the Chaos Emeralds that was part of the original Super Mario Brothers' Team? Tabuu told me that former god was a hedgehog with ridicules speed and an annoying wiseass personality…just like you. But it's the same with all the members of Mario's little team. A gray Tasmanian Tiger who was a genius thief, but a really bad smoking addiction, or a giant Kong from Kongo Jungle. The twin brother of Mario's direct ancestor. Shale I go on?

Penguin Luigi- I think you should stop trying to stall us like Nazo tried to do and we do this already!

Dark Zavok- Your funerals…

Penguin Luigi shot a few ice balls at Dark Zavok, but he shot one huge fireball from his palm and it destroyed all of Penguin Luigi's ice balls. The fireball almost hits Penguin Luigi, Donkey Kong, and Yoshi as it continued to pass through. They got out of the way, but Dark Zavok appeared in front of Yoshi punched him to the ground. Donkey Kong swung his Monkey Punch, but Dark Zavok countered with a punch of his own. Dark Zavok's punch knocked away DK's Monkey Punch and left him vulnerable to another punch from Dark Zavok's other claw. Donkey Kong crashed into a wall, made a huge dent in it, and hit jaw broke a little bit. Then Dark Zavok charged for Penguin Luigi. Penguin Luigi tried sliding underneath Dark Zavok, but he was quickly grabbed by his tail after sliding underneath Dark Zavok.

Dark Zavok- I already fallen for a trick like that once already today. You'll have to do much better than that I'm afraid.

Dark Zavok threw Penguin Luigi to the same wall Donkey Kong crash into and he changed back to regular Luigi on impact. Luigi got back up and saw Donkey Kong standing next to him, straightening his jaw back into place.

Luigi- I can't believe how much stronger he's gotten!

Donkey Kong- Well, it is Tabuu's power we're dealing with!

Luigi- I know, and it really ****ing sucks!

A laser was shot at Dark Zavok from behind, but it did nothing to hurt him. Dark Zavok turned around and saw Eggman pointing his laser gun at him.

Dark Zavok- Doctor, as much as I want to crush that meddlesome hedgehog, making you suffer for what you did to me and the other Zeti is the next best thing.

Eggman- I might've had to leave my machines behind so you wouldn't take control of them, but I still have my genius to guide me through this fight!

Dark Zavok- You mean the same genius that created those two retarded robots you always have following you around? Don't make me laugh.

Eggman- I'll be the one laughing in a moment after you knocked on your ass!

Dark Zavok- What the…

Dark Zavok looked behind him and saw Super Sonic spinning Bowser (Super Mario 64 style) and eventually throwing him at Dark Zavok. Bowser used the boost from Super Sonic throwing him to strengthen the force of his punch as he slammed his claw into Dark Zavok's face. Dark Zavok was knocked a few steps back and part of his face was bleeding. Bowser's claw began to glow bright red and swelled a bit.

Bowser- That…really hurt…but it was worth it…

Dark Zavok wiped the blood from his face and glared at Mario and the rest.

Dark Zavok- So that's how you want to play it…

Suddenly, Dark Zavok produced a set of rainbow-colored wings on his back and began to levitate into the air a bit.

Fire Mario- Oh ****!

Dark Zavok- Good! You know what's coming then.

Dark Zavok began charging Tabuu's power into his body.

Super Sonic- I can't let Zavok use that attack!

Super Sonic charged for his light speed dash and charged for Dark Zavok. However, Dark Zavok caught Super Sonic, like a baseball in his claw.

Dark Zavok- Funny, because you seem to be moving slower than I remember! I guess Tabuu's power lets me keep up with you much better.

Dark Zavok threw Super Sonic at Fire Mario and Ty, knocked them all to the ground. Fire Mario changed back to regular Mario, but Super Sonic remained in this super form. Then Dark Zavok unleashed a burst of energy from his body using those rainbow-colored wings and it blasted Mario and the others under a mushroom cloud explosion.

Tails- SONIC!

Tails watched in horror from the capsule he was still trapped inside. The smoke cleared and Luigi, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong were knocked into the wall behind Dark Zavok. Meanwhile, Mario, Super Sonic, Ty, Bowser, and Eggman were lying on the ground close to in front of Dark Zavok. Super Sonic and Mario managed to rise to their knees as Dark Zavok slowly moved towards them.

Dark Zavok- Both still have the will to fight? It's pointless to continue. As Zor would say, why bother?

Super Sonic- Maybe so…but I'm too stubborn to admit when I'm beat…

Dark Zavok- It's that fighting spirit of yours which make me both respect and despise you, Sonic. Which is way you will have the honor of being finished off by me personally.

Mario- Funny…I remember that attack doing much more damage…I think it's clear…you're still not as powerful as the real Tabuu.

Dark Zavok- What do you know, plumber?

Mario- How about the fact that I actually fought Tabuu…more than once. In fact, you wouldn't be getting the upper hand on us without resorting to using Tabuu's power.

Dark Zavok- You're lucky Tabuu wants me to deliver you to him alive or I would've had to teach you a lesson of pain.

Tails began pounding on the glass of his capsule, but it was doing him not good.

Tails- I have to do something! I can't just sit in this stasis pod and let Zavok knock Sonic and the others around! Sonic…

Then Tails turned his attention towards the capsule Fang was placed in on the other side of the room. But Fang being in that capsule was not why Tails turned to look there. Tails saw someone wearing a black cloak over most of his body standing behind Fang's stasis pod.

Tails- What's going on here? Who is that?

Mysterious figure- I know that 12:17 a.m. is passed most of your bed times, but I think it's time for you all to wake up, kids.

Then the mysterious figure snapped his fingers and the loud sound of an alarm clock began to ring.

Dark Zavok- Huh…? Where is that infernal ringing coming from?

Just then, Fang began to wake up and saw Ty lying on the ground near his capsule.

Fang- Daa…Daah…

Ty- Huh…

Ty turn to look at the capsule Fang was.

Fang- Da..daah…

Ty- That's right, Fang…

Then Ty found the strength to get himself back up.

Ty- Your daddy's here to get you out of this mess.

Bowser Jr.- Papa! Papa!

Bowser- Jr…?

Bowser looked at the capsule Bowser Jr. was in.

Bowser Jr.- Papa, I knew you would come for me!

Bowser- Of course, Jr. You matter more to me than conquering the Mushroom Kingdom.

Then Bowser got the strength to get up. Soon, other kids like Charmy, Cream, Tiff, Tuff, Bonnie, and so many more began to wake up and were cheering Mario and the others. Tails looked towards Fang's capsule again, but the mysterious figure had vanished as quickly as he came.

Dark Zavok- What is all this nonsense?!

Super Sonic- You still don't understand what true strength is. It doesn't come from how physically strong you are, or special abilities you have, or what godly power you absorb.

Dark Zavok- Oh really. Then where does it come from?

Mario- It comes from the hope that those who believe in us give us. That's why Tabuu loses every time he tried to attack us and why he lost against my ancestor's team!

Dark Zavok- What a bunch of meaningless trash! Let's see how much your precious hope is worth after I've crushed you all!

Dark Zavok threw his fist at Mario and Super Sonic, but they punched back and knocked Dark Zavok a few steps backwards.

Dark Zavok- How is this possible?! There's no way they could increase their strength this much in mid fight!

Dark Zavok created another fireball, but Yoshi's tongue wrapped around it and pulled it away before Dark Zavok could launch it. Yoshi pulled the fireball into his mouth and spat it right back at Dark Zavok. The flames were causing Dark Zavok to move back, but then Luigi hit him from behind with his green missile. Dark Zavok was almost knocked to the ground, but Donkey Kong and Bowser both punched him in the chest with an uppercut and knocked Dark Zavok into the air. Dark Zavok also felt the bones in his ribs beginning to crack as well. Then Ty threw his Zapperangs at Dark Zavok, electrocuting him before he hit the ground. Dark Zavok struggled to get up as he saw Mario and Super Sonic kick his face like a soccer ball and knocked him into a wall.

Dark Zavok- NO! I will not be defeated by the likes of you again!

Then Dark Zavok made those rainbow-colored wings appear on Dark Zavok's back again.

Dark Zavok- Let's see if you can survive another blast of Tabuu's strongest attack again!

Dark Zavok shot a burst of energy from his body, but a laser beam was fired at it and holding it back.

Mario and Super Sonic turned around and saw Eggman firing his laser gun, but the laser was now much stronger than before.

Super Sonic- Eggman? How is that little laser gun holding back a godly attack that strong?!

Eggman- Simple, I…

Then Eggman looks to his left and sees Ty glaring at him.

Eggman- …fine…Ty upgraded the laser gun while Zavok was ranting before showing of Tabuu's wings. But I don't know how long this will last!

Super Sonic- Mario, you remember Nazo told us there was a flaw in Tabuu's special move?

Mario- Yeah, Tabuu leaves himself vulnerable for another attack.

Super Sonic- And Zavok has left himself wide open!

Super Sonic begun charging his spin dash until he had a glowing blue aura around his body.

Super Sonic- Ready! Let's do this Mario!

Mario grabbed hold of Super Sonic.

Super Sonic- **GOOOOO!**

Super Sonic charged for Dark Zavok with his light speed dash. Before Dark Zavok knew it, Mario and Super Sonic punched him in the face at the speed of light and created a massive explosion on impact. When the smoke cleared, Dark Zavok changed back to normal Zavok, he fell to the ground, and Tabuu's mark on Zavok's palm shattered to pieces. Zavok was covered in wounds and one of his horns looked cracked. Mario and Sonic were also lying on the ground from total exhaustion. Luigi and Donkey Kong went to help Mario and Sonic back up while Ty and Eggman went to the controls to the machine.

Eggman- Let's hope we're in time to shut this thing down before all of our worlds are destroyed.

Ty- I think we would've known by now if we're too late, mate.

Then Ty and Eggman hacked the machine and programed it to return the stolen energy. Then Ty noticed Eggman's left arm not moving correctly.

Ty- Did you break your arm, mate?

Eggman- I took more damage from Zavok when he used Tabuu's attack.

Bowser- Hey, where are the Zeti anyway?

Mario and the others looked and saw Zavok and the rest of the Deadly Six were gone.

(In an escape pod floating high in the sky)

The Deadly Six were all crammed in there and not looking in the best of shape. Zeena cupped her face with her hands and began to cry uncontrollably, most-likely due to the fact she was now bald.

Master Zik- It appears we've lost again…

Zavok- Yes…but let's hope we can learn from this defeat for the next battle.

Zavok looked out the one window in the escape pod and looked down at the Lost Hex below.

(Back at the Deadly Six's former hideout)

Ty as hugging Fang as tears went down his face.

Ty- Oh Fang! I'm so happy your safe and sound! I'll bet mommy will be even happier than I am right now to see you again!

Bowser had Bowser Jr. sitting on his shoulder as Bowser Jr. hugged the side of Bowser's head.

Bowser Jr.- Papa! I knew you'd save me!

Bowser- Of course I would, Jr. They didn't hurt you?

Bowser Jr.- I'm fine, papa.

Bowser- Tough, just like your old man.

Mario and the others were opening the capsules and letting out all the children that the Deadly Six kidnapped. Luigi and Donkey Kong just let Tiff out of her capsule.

Tiff- Thank you. But where's Kirby and the rest of your team?

Luigi- They had to stay behind to deal with Tabuu's of this plot.

Donkey Kong- Now let's get you brother out next.

Tails jumped onto Sonic and gave him a hug.

Tails- Sonic! You don't know how happy I am to see you!

Sonic- Right back at you, Tails!

Eggman (in a sarcastic tone)- Goodie for you…

Eggman was sitting in a corner with his left arm in a sling while Orbot and Cubot stood next to him.

Bowser- Hey, if you're still upset about that broken arm, I'm sure Kamik would be able to mend it.

Eggman- Who are you and what did you do to the real Bowser?

Bowser- After getting Jr. back, I'm in a very good mood today.

Mario approached Sonic with Cream, Cheese, Charmy, and Froggy behind him.

Mario- I believe I found the rest of your missing friends, Sonic.

Sonic- Yeah, that's all of them. The others will be happy to know they're safe.

Then Bowser walked up to Mario and Sonic while still having Bowser Jr. on his shoulder.

Bowser- Mario…you don't know how hard it is for me to say this, but…thank you…

Mario- Wow! That's a huge honor coming from you, Bowser!

Cream- That's sweet of you Mr. Bowser. Thanking Mr. Mario for helping you.

Bowser- Well, don't get used to it. Next time me and the heroes meet, we go back to being enemies.

Mario- Wouldn't have it any other way.

Then Donkey Kong and Yoshi approached Mario and Sonic.

Yoshi- Mario…we got problem…

Mario- What?

Donkey Kong- How are we gonna get all of these kids out of here?

Mario- …Uhhh…Palutena…Viridi…I know you're both pretty exhausted from everything that's happened today…but do you think you can do us one last favor today?

Viridi (telepathically to Mario)- (Annoyed groan) Fine…

Palutena (telepathically to Mario)- Sure, Mario. We can do that much for you after everything you did today.

(The next day at Smash City)

Ty and Tails were working on repairing Robobot in Ty's lab. Kirby rushed in after Ty and Tails stepped away from Robobot.

Ty- I don't know if I made him exactly the way he was before, but he should be back on his feet.

Kirby- Robobot…how's your arm?

Robobot looked at its new arm for a moment, moved it a little, and gave Kirby a thumbs up.

Kirby- That's good to know! You really scared me, Robobot!

Kirby hugged Robobot and Robobot hugged him back.

Kirby- But enough of this. Let's save the rest of our hugs for Tiff and Tuff.

Kirby and Robobot left the lab.

Ty- We should probably go and join the others outside too. I'm sure you'll want to see Sonic.

Tails- True, like how you'll want to see Shazza and Fang.

(In another part of Smash City)

On the first floor of the main hallway of Smash City, all of the children were being reunited with their families. Clemont wrapped his arms around Bonnie.

Clemont- Bonnie! Finally, I can stop worrying!

Bonnie- Clemont, I missed you so much!

Charmy flew up to Espio and Vector.

Charmy- Hey guys!

Espio- Good to see you're well.

Vector- Now we got Team Chaotix back together!

Big picked up Froggy and held him to his face.

Big- Yippee! I got my little buddy back!

Ash was looking at the crowd as all the parents were reunited with all their missing kids. Eventually, Lana and her two sisters walked up to him.

Lana- Ash, can you thank Mario and Luigi for me for rescuing Sarah and Harper?

Ash- Sure thing, Lana. That reminds me.

Ash pulls out the Waterium Z he used earlier.

Ash- I haven't returned your Waterium Z-Crystal.

Lana- Huh? What are you talking about? My Waterium Z is still in my Z-Ring. See.

Ash- But then…where did this come from? Or better yet, who flicked it at the back of my head while I was fighting Poke'mon Hunter J?

Then Shantae walked in through the crowd.

Shantae- Another question is how did my mother's genie armor get placed on my when I remember it being locked in Uncle Mimic's safe back in Scuttle Town.

Kirby walked in through the crowd.

Kirby- Now that you mention it, I'm curious how a hypernova fruit appeared when I really needed it.

Then Princess Peach walked in through the crowd.

Princess Peach- I guess…there is someone looking out for you all. But is it really what you should be talking about? You just saved our worlds from Tabuu yet again and rescued all the children. I'd say you've earned a period of relief.

Ash- I suppose you're right.

Shorty after all the children were reunited with their families, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, and Shantae stood in front of the cheering crowd, thanking the Super Mario Brothers Team for defeated Tabuu's plan once again.

The End

Epilogue-

(Subspace)

Tabuu sat on his throne and was watching Zavok and the Deadly Six being defeated by Mario and the others on a flat screen TV. Tabuu turned off the TV and turned to look at this man who was standing next to him. The man was wearing a black robe and looked like he had a strange machine on his head.

Tabuu- Grodus…how are the others recovery coming along?

Sir Grodus- Most of them, like Vaati and Black Doom are in very bad shape. But some of them, like Hades and Lord Fredrick will be back on their feet by tomorrow.

Tabuu- Good…leave me…I wish to be alone…

Sir Grodus left the room and left Tabuu alone in the room.

Tabuu- I doubt Zavok and the Deadly Six will want to work with me again after this fine mess. But what went wrong. I know that I made every part perfect. I gave those fools everything they needed. I taught them new tricks, upgraded their weapons, and even showed them how to exploit all of Mario's weaknesses. What went wrong…?


End file.
